


New vs Old Money

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 55,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard’s mother has five children, and has married off four of them. Leonard is not one of them, and while not desperate, would like to see her youngest with somebody suitable. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carol Marcus looked around, her partner, Jim Kirk, stood beside her. All preparations that could be made were. They were opening a new bar in San Francisco, one where singles to meet. One designed for old money and new money would come together. Kirk grinned at his partner. They were both new money. Jim had invested in money that helped build the Empire’s fleet, mostly the technology. He even had a master’s in Engineering and Computer Sciences, it only helped him understand the reports from the companies that came across his desk.

Carol’s father had built a company that built weapons for the Empire’s fleet. She had also specialized in weapon’s designs, but had fallen in love with love. She was a matchmaker of sorts. She had built this bar, with help from Jim’s money and her father’s, to bring together rich singles. She’d invited singles from all over the North American Empire, and sat back and waited. It was said that the Empress was sending one of her nephews to the mixer.

Carol looked at Jim, he looked hot. Dressed completely in black his blonde hair and blue eyes stood out like a light. Carol was dressed in a navy blue halter top dress that ended above her knees. They were dressed to kill. “Out to catch a prince?” Jim asked with a grin.

“Can’t blame a girl for trying!” she replied with a laugh. “Well, let’s open the doors.” Carol nodded at the bouncer as Jim slipped into a nearby seating arrangement. He was more than mere decoration, but he added to the ambience as he stretched his arms across the back of the large couch smiling as everyone entered the building.

Hannah McCoy entered with her youngest son. Her only daughter and heir had married well, and so had three of her four sons. The alliances they provided were advantageous to all. She wasn’t worried about her youngest, her family was fine, but she wasn’t getting any younger, and he needed to be taken care of. They entered, greeted by their hostess, Carol Marcus. She was a charming blonde in blue, her father’s money, however, was new money. Hannah knew she really needed to stop thinking like that, money was money. However, coming from a family whose lineage stretched back to before the American Civil War, it was hard to change her thinking. This was the first step.

That’s not to say that old money wasn’t here, Prince Geoffrey M’Benga and Princess Nyota Uhura of the North African Empire were here, and their money was a LOT older than the McCoy’s money. Others, Montgomery Scott of Glasgow’s Scotts, and Pavel Chekov, whose family came from famous writers, were new money. Then, there was the Empress’ nephew, Prince Hikaru Sulu, his obvious and instant attraction to Chekov ruled both of them out. She looked over to find Princess Uhura being chatted up by the only alien present, Ambassador Sarek’s son, Spock. She sighed, she had six grandchildren already, it was alright if Leonard wasn’t interested in women.

Jim Kirk wasn’t the obvious center of attention. He sat in a seating arrangement off to one side of the center, which was Prince Hikaru’s domain. Leonard looked at his mother, “Let me do this, Mom. If I’m going to find someone, it shouldn’t be with your help.” Hannah nodded as she stepped up to the bar and ordered a drink.

Leonard, on the other hand, wandered around. He avoided the obvious targets of interest. He wasn’t interested in getting mixed up in somebody’s harem, or whatever they called it, and found himself looking at the blonde in black.

He wasn’t as smartly dressed as many here, but he couldn’t help himself. He was more into comfort than anything else, and it was colder in San Francisco than in Georgia.

He sighed as he spotted the blonde being chatted up by another young blonde, a woman this time. The blonde smiled obligingly as he looked up and their eyes met. Leonard wasn’t sure what passed between them, but there was definitely something. Leonard took a deep breath before approaching the couch.

The woman got up and promised that the blonde would see her later as Leonard approached, “Hey,” was all Leonard could think of to say as an opening statement. Geez, he sounded like his lawyer aunt.

“Hey,” the blonde responded. “Would you like to join me?”

“Sure,” responded. “Dr. Leonard McCoy,” he introduced himself.

“James Kirk, call me Jim,” Jim responded, holding out his hand. Jim’s grip was strong, and Leonard had to smile. “You’re here for the mixer?”

“Yeah, my Mom brought me,” he said, pointing to an older woman at the bar. “She wants to make sure that I’m taken care of when she dies. I’m getting a little money in her will, but the majority of it is going to my sister.”

“And of course all the property. Sucks that men can’t inherit property,” Jim muttered.

“Unless all the female heirs are dead,” Leonard muttered. “Not only is my sister far from dead, but neither are her two daughters.”

“Well, there are some advantages to being self-made. My sister-in-law lent her name to the company to give it some authenticity,” Jim responded. “Aurelan Engineering and Electronics,” Jim told him.

“Ah, that’s all she is, a partner in name only?” Leonard asked.

“Well, she get a portion of the profits for lending her name to the company. Only like 1%, but it keeps her family comfortable.” Jim sighed, “I’m not really interested in the women here.”

Leonard chuckled, “Neither am I? Want to blow this joint?” Jim’s answering smile told him everything. Hannah watched as her son and Kirk left the party. She smiled, hoping that this was a definite match. She’d stay here until they closed to see how this played out.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Jim takes Leonard back to his place. Things go from there… Don’t own them.

“Brandy?” Jim asked. The apartment Jim had brought Leonard to was luxurious. Vaulted ceilings gave the impression of space while the interior was largely white. “I know, it looks like it was decorated by a woman, and it was. Carol has excellent taste.” Jim casually strolled back to Leonard handing him a glass. The two glasses clinked together, “Cheers.”

Leonard looked out the back patio to see the glittering night of San Francisco below them, “This is what they call a ‘Penthouse Suite?’” Leonard asked humorously.

“What gave you that idea?” Jim asked.

“The pool,” Leonard said, pointing at the full sized pools sitting out on the roof. “Could we expect company?”

“Nope, it’s all mine, until I sell anyway,” Jim replied.

Leonard smiled as he walked out, stripping out of his clothes. “I’m not afraid of skinny dipping,” he said, looking back at Jim with a challenging grin. Jim set the brandy glass beside the one Leonard had deposited on the nearby table and stripped out of this clothes and joined him in the pool. Leonard watched Jim’s strong body as the muscles rippled with the efforts of swimming. Jim turned over onto his back to look up at the stars.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” Jim asked.

“Have you ever been up there?” Leonard asked.

“Yes, I have. I have my own personal yacht. I’m friends with Ambassador Sarek and his wife, Amanda Grayson,” he looked over at Leonard who had also turned over. “Their son, Spock, is a cadet at Starfleet Academy.”

“You won’t enter?” Leonard asked.

“Why should I? I’ve prospered here, and paid the, uhm, bribe, necessary to stay out of the Imperial Starfleet,” Jim shrugged, water rippled around him. “I have a daughter with an old friend of mine, we share custody, and here we are.”

“I have a daughter, too. She lives mostly with her mother,” Leonard stood up in the pool letting the moon light shine down on him.

“If you want to spend the night, you should probably comm your Mom,” Jim said padding out of the pool. He opened a nearby door and extracted two towels and handed Leonard one of them. McCoy couldn’t help himself, he ran his hands over Kirk’s smooth ass from behind. Jim chuckled before turning his head toward Leonard who pressed his lips to Jim’s mouth. They broke apart before Leonard went back into the living room and retrieved his comm. Jim came up behind him to press a kiss into his shoulder and ran his hands experimentally over Leonard’s body. Leonard shivered.

“Hey, Mom, yeah, okay, I’ll see you in the morning at the hotel,” Leonard groaned as Jim found his cock. “Yes, Mom, I love you too.  Good night,” he managed to close the comm before leaning back into the younger man, “That wasn’t fair, that WAS my mother.”

“Who probably didn’t mind one bit,” Jim replied kissing him, coaxing his mouth open. Jim tasted of brandy, as he suspected he did as well. Jim took his hand and led him to another room, a bedroom. The king sized bed did not disappoint as they both fell into it. Hands went where they would. Jim buried his face in Leonard’s neck as Leonard’s fingers brushed his backside.

Leonard murmured into Jim’s ear, “Where’s the lube?”

“In the drawer,” Jim replied as he rolled over onto his back. Leonard liberally coated the fingers of one hand before coaxing Jim’s legs open. Leonard rubbed his fingers along Jim’s perineum opening him up, little by little. Jim bit his lip as McCoy’s fingers began to enter him. Jim’s breath hitched as the new sensation coursed through his body. This continued as Leonard added a second and a third finger before using his other hand on Jim’s cock. Jim’s head tossed from side to side, causing Leonard to bend down and kiss him, Jim’s hard-on between their bodies. Leonard’s own cock not soft either. Jim whimpered as Leonard withdrew his hand and reached for the condoms he saw in Jim’s drawer.

Soon, Leonard was pressing himself into Jim, letting the other man adjust to his intrusion little by little. Soon, he was fully inside Jim and leaning forward to kiss him, “How does this feel so right?” he asked. Jim shook his head, unable to answer it as Leonard pulled out and pushed back in. He could immediately tell when he found the right angle when Jim’s breath quickened and his back arched away from the bed. Leonard smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jim and rolled them over. Jim blinked as he realized his new position, before smiling and sitting up. He braced himself against Leonard’s chest before raising himself up and then plunging back down. Leonard reached up and grasped Jim’s cock. It seemed to last forever as they suddenly seemed to come to an end.

Jim sighed as he pulled himself free and nuzzled himself next McCoy, “Thank you.” He murmured before slipping into a deep slumber.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah takes matters slightly into her own hands. Okay, maybe I need to stop watching Sherlock on PBS. Cumberbatch in his natural hair color is, well, hot. Remember, this is an AU. Not all characters are like that in the Reboot or original universe. Don’t own them.

They were sitting on the balcony sipping coffee and watching the sun rise when there was a knock at the door. Jim raised an eyebrow before answering. Leonard heard nothing of what was being said as he watched the sun burn away the San Francisco fog. Jim returned with an envelope in his hands, “Huh, this is interesting. This is for you, from your Mom,” he handed the rather thick envelope to Leonard.

A puzzled frown knit Leonard’s eyebrows together as he opened the envelope and laughed, “Well, Mom sure works fast.”

“What is it?” Jim asked reseating himself across the table.

“She bought me a suite in the floor below this one,” Leonard said with a laugh. “And left me enough money so that I won’t starve for the next, oh, fifty years.” He extracted the keys from the envelope.

“Well, we’ll definitely have to go check it out, won’t we?” Jim replied. Leonard shook his head as they got dressed and headed downstairs. They found the suite took up the opposite end of the floor below Jim’s own balcony. It was almost as luxurious as Jim’s own, and completely unfurnished. “Well, this could be fun!” Jim said. Bones chuckled.

They spent the day travelling through San Francisco, spending money on furniture, appliances, art, electronics, and various other things that made up a household. They even found a cook/housekeeper who came highly recommended by Carol. She was an old lady who loved romance, and the thought of these two VERY handsome men in love made her swoon. Leonard had one neighbor, two suites took up the entire floor. The man was a very urbane and charming man who called himself Khan and had lived below Jim for the past three years. He was one of the few known augments left on Earth, and he consulted with her Imperial Majesty on weapons of tactics and weapons. He was also single, a situation Jim took advantage of by inviting him to the club. Khan found it charming that his being an augment didn’t bother Kirk in the slightest.

The next day everything arrived, including Mrs. Hudson, the new cook, and Marina, Jim’s daughter along with her mother, Carol surprisingly enough. Carol helped arrange everything to an aesthetic appeal. Marina approved of the room that was set aside for Leonard’s daughter, Joanna, when she came to visit. She fell asleep in the large, pink bed that dominated the room. Everyone laughed. The one thing that Leonard liked that his apartment had that Jim’s did not, was a hot tub. Leonard could see them seeing long nights making out in that particular tub.

“So, is your ex-wife coming up soon with Joanna?” Carol asked.

Leonard grinned, “Yes, she is. She’s curious as to what Mom bought me, and she wants to meet Jim.” Leonard sighed. “We divorced because I realized that I’m gay. It was amicably done, she didn’t resent me, and she’s found a new boyfriend, my best friend back home actually.”

“Are you okay with that?” Jim asked.

Leonard chuckled, “I reintroduced them when I realized my sexuality. Figured it might go over better if I was seen as to try and fix her up with someone.”

“I have to admit that’s a new one on me,” Jim said. Leonard watched as Marina had awakened and crawled into her father’s lap. He sighed, “I’m going back to the Academy in the morning, Carol, Chris wants to talk to me.

Carol shook her head, “He’s just going to try and recruit you again. Your father and all.”

Jim sighed, “Yes, my father, I don’t think he’ll talk me into it.”

“You didn’t renew your commission, Jim, they can’t force you back into the service of the fleet,” Carol responded.

“Wait, you said they didn’t have to force you to…the bribes…” Leonard said.

“I voluntarily enlisted, Leonard. I didn’t want to scare you. I left as a Lieutenant Commander,” Jim responded, eyes far away. “Well, I’m not going back to that. I have a life,” he smiled fondly all around. The doorbell chimed. Jim chuckled, “That will probably be your mother, Leonard.”

Jim’s prediction turned out to be true as Hannah who came bearing even more presents. Mostly flowers and other knickknacks that she knew Leonard loved. Leonard rolled his eyes as she planted a kiss on his cheek. He studied Jim closely as Hannah sat down next to him to get to know him. He laughed and charmed her with an easy grace that Leonard envied. His idea of charm was a lead balloon. Soon, their guests left as the day waned into evening. “Wanna try out that hot tub?” Jim asked. That was all the invitation that Leonard needed as the day passed into night.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Jim to cause him to leave Starfleet? Leonard wants to find out. The man across the hall might have some answers. Rebooting the reboot here, for some reason. Khan and Jim have known each other awhile, beyond tolerating each other. .Don’t own them.

Jim awoke, sweating. Every time Chris wanted to “talk” he had the nightmares. He looked over at Leonard, sleeping peacefully and got out of bed, pulling on a robe and slipping out of the suite. “So, you really won’t go back to Starfleet?” Khan’s voice sounded beside him.

“You know why,” Jim said. “You’re a big reason why.”

“Jim, you’re very brilliant. Possibly the most brilliant non-Augment I’ve ever met,” Khan told him

“I died because of you,” Jim bit out. “Well, Admiral Marcus did have something to with it.”

“But because of you, my family and I are awake and working, and Admiral Marcus is…”

“Rotting on the prison planet of Rura Penthe, I know. I don’t regret what I did, Khan. You suffered as much as I did at Marcus’ hands. You think I should go back?”

Khan sighed, “There’s a war coming, Jim. They need you. They’re building a new ship, the Enterprise, I’m sure you’ve heard of it. You could be great. You will be great. You know where to find me.”

When McCoy awoke Jim was dressed. “You’re really talking to Captain Pike?”

Jim sighed, “Yes, look Leonard, there are things about me you don’t know. Did you hear about the USS Huntington?”

“The one that nearly crashed into San Francisco three years ago? Yes, a senior officer supposedly died kick starting the engines.”

“Yes, I did,” Jim said quietly. “We were tracking a ‘terrorist’ across the alpha quadrant. We were attacked by Starfleet itself, Admiral Marcus. Long story short, we found the terrorist, the Admiral attacked us, and hit our engines. Only way to get them back on-line was to realign the core. I went in, realigned the core, and died of radiation poisoning. I’d saved Khan’s life, and he donated his blood to save mine. It took me months to recover, and I left Starfleet after that. Got a hero’s pension, and used part of it to go into business.”

“He wants you to go back? Khan?” Leonard murmured.

“No, Chris does,” Jim replied. “I’ll see what he wants.”

* * *

“Please, Jim, we need you,” Chris said, rather predictably.

Jim across from him, slouched in the chair. His black suit immaculate as he studied his former mentor, “I’m not interested in dying again, Chris. I’m sure Captain Lastrade doesn’t miss me.”

“Your former Captain is on the other side of the quadrant, captaining a mining vessel. He made a complete bullox of the situation. If you hadn’t rescued Khan from Admiral Marcus, his whole ship would have been destroyed, and all of San Francisco.”

“What do you think I can do, Chris?” Jim replied. He refused to use the man’s rank, he was a civilian now.

“The Enterprise is three years from completion. I want you to rejoin Starfleet and teach here at the Academy. I’m sure you can find new and exciting ways to terrorize the Command Track cadets here. I want you as my first officer on the Enterprise, Commander.”

“I’m not a Commander, **Captain** ,” Jim reminded him.

“You could be, bring your new friend, Starfleet is always in need of Doctors, and he’ll quickly get bored without a job,” Chris replied.

“I’ll think about it,” Jim said before standing and leaving his office. He found McCoy standing outside being accosted by five Starfleet doctors trying to recruit him. “Leave him alone, guys, he’s mine,” Jim said, laying a hand on Leonard’s arm.

Dr. Boyce grinned at Jim, “Are you coming back to Starfleet, Jim?”

“Probably not,” Jim replied. Jim guided Leonard off the Academy grounds. The found a nearby café where they talked. “It’s tempting, I mean, the Enterprise.”

Leonard snorted, “Me, in the Imperial Fleet, why would I go?”

Jim shook his head, “I don’t know, why would either one of us want to? Sleep on it?” Jim asked quietly. Leonard nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make their decisions. Don’t own them.

Jim looked up to find Leonard walking into his apartment. He smiled, “What’s up?”

“I’ve been thinking about Starfleet, and, well, I’ve been…” Leonard’s voice trailed off, not quite sure how to finish.

“Unsatisfied?” Jim asked. Leonard opened his mouth, but Jim waved him off, putting the newspaper he was holding down on the table. No matter how much technology advanced, Jim still like the hard copy, “You’re not unsatisfied with us, I know that,” Leonard blushed as he sat down in the seat Jim waved him to. “It’s just that you’re not doing anything, and you see me going out and running my business,” Leonard sighed with a nod, his eyes in his lap. “Leonard, I’m not going to stand in your way. If you want to do this, go ahead. The Imperial Starfleet is a good opportunity, and with your skills, well, they’re not going to turn you down.”

“What about you…us?” Leonard asked.

Jim sighed, looking momentarily out the balcony window, “I’m stepping down as President of my company and letting Sam, my brother, take over. I’m going back.” Jim shook his head, “Lastrade is a good man, and a good captain. What happened wasn’t entirely his fault. This opportunity to serve under Chris is almost too good to be true. The Enterprise is a thing of beauty.” Leonard quirked an eyebrow at him, “I’ll take you Riverside sometime, to see her being built. It’ll be a couple of years before they have to tow her off planet to insert the matter/antimatter matrix, so we have time.” The doorbell chimed, “Enter!” Jim called absently. It was Christopher Pike.

“So, have you decided?” Chris asked.

“You offer me a place on the Enterprise and you expect me to say no, honestly? You’ve got me back, Chris, and, as a bonus, Leonard’s coming along for the ride as well,” Jim said with a grin. He waved the older man to the table where ample breakfast had been set. Chris helped himself. “So, you need me to go back to HQ?” Jim asked.

“Well, yes, Jim, you need to go through your physical, although, you’ve been pretty faithful with your own doctors about that. I know, after seeing what your stepfather went through, you reluctantly bowed to necessity, but it’s still necessary. We still have three weeks before the Academy starts back, so Leonard will have plenty of time to get everything done that’s necessary. As for your mental test scores, we’ll just have your transcripts sent from, where?” Chris asked.

“Ole Miss,” Leonard said with a grin. Chris nodded.

That day was a whirlwind. Leonard spend all of it filling out forms, signing permission forms, taking physicals, getting measured, and given a very red uniform, five sets in fact. He walked out to find Jim talking to an older woman. They were both wearing grey uniforms. He watched as Jim’s eyes appeared haunted as kissed the woman on the cheek and hurried away. However, the smile Jim gave Leonard was genuine. “Hey, I see all went well.”

“Wow,” Leonard said, “You look…edible.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve got to talk to Chris. Wanna come?” Jim asked. They set off across campus as McCoy juggled the box of stuff he had been given. Chris’ Yeoman showed them both in. Jim straightened to attention as McCoy stared at the Captain.

“At ease, Jim,” Chris replied waving them to seats in front of his desk. “Welcome to Starfleet, Doctor,” he said with a grin. “You know which courses you’ll be teaching?” Jim nodded. “Fortunately, Leonard here is in a different track than what you’re teaching, so, no conflict of interest. You’ll be allowed to live off-campus, Doctor. So, don’t worry about that. You look good back in grey, Jim.”

“Thanks,” Jim said.

“Your first job, Jim, will be taking a bunch of the cadets coming in next week to Riverside to view the shipyards and see the Enterprise.”

_Riverside_

Jim’s comm went off in the hotel room he and Leonard were sharing. Curiously glancing at it he opened it, “Kirk here.”

“Commander, there’s a fight at a nearby bar involving your cadets. We need your help,” he was told.

“On my way,” he informs the man on the other end of the comm and grabbed his keys. Leonard was studying something on his PADD, but got up and followed him. They entered the bar to find an all out brawl directed at one man. Jim groaned, he recognized the man the whole fight centered around. Leonard let out a piercing whistle that had every cadet at attention instantly. “Cadets, outside, if I see any of you before tomorrow morning’s shuttle, Admiral Archer will be informed, understood?” The room cleared in five seconds. Jim picked up a chair and set it over the man lying on the floor, sat in it, and looked down at his bruised and bloodied face, “Hello, Kev.”

“Jim,” he responded with a bloody grin, “what are you doing here?”

“I’m with those cadets,” Jim said, jerking his thumb back behind him. “What are you doing here? Long way from Tarsus IV.”

“Well, you too,” he muttered. “I never thought that you’d join Starfleet.”

“Well, they made me an offer I couldn’t refuse. Why haven’t you joined?”

“Not interested,” Kev responded.

“Well, you could do well in Starfleet. You always loved Engineering,” Jim sighed. Shuttle leaving in the morning for the Academy, 0800. Do something different with your life, Kev. You didn’t survive Kodos only to wallow in the mud.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim contemplates an Iowa sky. Don’t own them.

“It’s too early,” Leonard muttered, looking at the shipyards in front of them.

“Oh, Len, you’re just not a morning person,” Jim responded, his gray uniform standing out amongst the red streaming around them.

“You’re right!” Leonard said with a laugh. He took a few deep breaths. “I hate flying.”

“And yet you signed up for Starfleet,” Jim said clapping him on the back. “Go find a seat, and not in the bathroom this time!” he called as the doctor entered the shuttle. Jim’s eyes rested on the ship rising up from the ground, it was a thing of beauty even as incomplete as it was. Then he heard it, a motorcycle. He turned to see Kevin getting off it and tossing keys to a passing worker. “You made it!” Jim grinned.

“Yeah, well, couldn’t let you see me wallowing in the mud anymore, could I?” he retorted. “Engineering? Nah, I’m going for command. You’ll call me Captain one day, Commander.”

Jim shook his head remembering that one day he did have that much chutzpah, “That’s the day you’ll be calling me ‘Admiral’, Cadet.” Kevin winked at him as he entered the shuttle. Jim could practically hear the dismay in several voices inside.

One voice seemed louder than the rest, “I had a seat in the goddamn bathroom!” Jim decided not to listen to the rest of the conversation as he continued to the cockpit of the shuttle to pilot this bunch to San Francisco. Who’d have thought that Leonard would suffer from aviophobia? “I threw up all over him,” Leonard muttered to Jim as they exited the shuttle.

“Who?” Jim asked absently as he settled his hat on his head.

“That kid you were talking to last night, Kevin Riley,” came the reply. Jim looked over and sure enough, people were avoiding Riley like the plague.

“He’ll get cleaned up, and we’d better take you home and get you cleaned up,” Jim replied taking the flask away from him.

“Hey!” Leonard protested.

“Hay is for horses,” Jim replied. “Classes start tomorrow and you need to be sober. And don’t think I don’t know about that bourbon stash you’ve got in your apartment.” Jim relented as Leonard pouted, “Come on, I’ll meet you at home later, I need to make final arrangements with Captain Pike.”

Two days later he found out exactly what kind of arrangements Jim had made. He was shipping out with some third year cadets on the USS Antares for two weeks. Leonard moped, “What am I going to do?”

“Work, study, get to know some of your classmates. I know Kev has grown on you,” Jim said with a wink.

“Yeah, like mold on bread,” he muttered. “Why can’t I go with you?”

Jim chuckled, “Wow, I can’t believe you actually said that! Look, you’ll start making these trips next year, and, when I get back, we’ll go out on my yacht for a weekend. Okay?” Leonard nodded, slightly mollified. Which meant he spent the next two weeks hearing Kevin going on and on about classes he wasn’t taking, but Kev was.

“Come on, Bones! You’ll be taking those flight simulation courses next semester anyway!” Kev announced.

“Bones? How’d I get to be Bones?” Leonard asked incredulously.

“My ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce and all I’ve got left is my bones?” Kev repeated.

“Please tell me that I didn’t say that on the shuttle,” McCoy groaned.

“You did! I heard you!”

“Jim’s right, I really need to cut back on my alcohol intake. Look, Kev, I have a really nice apartment in downtown San Francisco…”

“Can I see it?” Kevin asked. Which was how Kevin nearly pissed in his pants when Khan snuck up on the both of them. Leonard was used to his quirky ways and waved at the man as he entered his home. “Who’s that?” Kevin breathed.

“Huh? Oh, that’s Khan, he’s my neighbor,” Bones told him. He introduced the two of them. Kevin tried his best not to look intimidated. “Oh, Khan, I signed for a package for you,” he said passing the parcel to him.

“Thank you,” the man replied before entering his own apartment.

“Is THAT a HOT TUB?” Kevin exclaimed. Leonard sighed, what had he gotten himself into? He was NOT showing him Jim’s penthouse suite. Kevin crashed on the couch that night.

Two long and interminable weeks later Jim returned and heard Kevin chattering to McCoy, “Come on, Bones, it’ll be FUN.”

“No, Kev, it won’t. Look, Jim is due back today and he promised me some alone time,” McCoy said, trying to be blunt.

“Oh, are you two dating?” Kevin asked.

Jim rescued Leonard by slinging his arm around his shoulder, “Yes, we are, cadet. Dismissed.” Kev ran off in another direction. “Does he always talk this much?” Jim asked.

“Only around me, apparently,” he wrapped his arms around Jim before giving him a kiss. “Good to see you back. Let’s go home.”

“Bones?” Jim asked with a laugh.

“Something I don’t remember saying on the shuttle,” Leonard replied.

Later that night Leonard watched as Jim impaled himself slowly on his cock. The intense look of concentration caught McCoy’s breath as he slowly slid down Leonard’s pole. No matter how many times they did this, it never got old as Leonard reached between them and fondled Jim’s erection. Jim let out a low moan as he was finally sitting flush against McCoy’s pelvis. “You feel good, you know that darling’?” Leonard said encouragingly.

Jim nodded appreciatively, “Two weeks is a long time.” Jim lifted up his hips having found the best angle within minutes and thrust back down. McCoy continued to play with Jim’s cock as he thrust upwards to meet his lover’s hips. Oh, this feels so good, McCoy thought as Jim’s face was wreathed in pleasure. He could feel Jim’s muscles contracting around his manhood with every thrust. They continued like this for many minutes before Jim came. Leonard grinned as he held onto his own orgasm, forcing it down as Jim collapsed on top of him. Leonard rolled them over, “You’re still hard,” Jim breathed below him. Leonard pressed a kiss into his mouth causing Jim to moan. Leonard continued his kisses down Jim’s neck as he continued to thrust into him. Jim wrapped his arms and legs around him, meeting his thrusts as they continued to come.

When Jim shuddered a second time Leonard allowed himself his release breathing into Jim’s neck as they both collapsed into the mattress. Leonard lifted his head away from Jim’s neck, looking into his eyes, “Was that good for you?” He ran his fingers through Jim’s hair.

“Oh, yeah, that was VERY good for me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice surprise gets dumped on McCoy’s front doorstep, and Jim falls in love, again. Don’t own them.

The doorbell kept ringing. Leonard grumbled as he pulled himself from Jim’s arms and put on a robe. Jim mumbled in his sleep before turning back over onto his other side. Leonard smiled fondly before heading for the door. Upon opening it he found Khan standing there with a little girl in his arms. “Is she yours?” the other man asked.

Leonard opened his mouth before the dark-haired child leaped into his arms, “Daddy!”

“I guess that’s a yes,” Khan responded. “I was awakened by someone ringing my doorbell a few minutes ago and found her and her luggage,” he said pointing to four, large suitcases standing outside the door, “there. She obviously knew I wasn’t her father, and told me who he was. Fortunately I knew where you live.” McCoy watched impressed as the other man picked up all four suitcases and put them in his apartment.

“Thank you,” Leonard replied.

Khan smiled as he looked at the little girl, “This was left with her as well.” He handed Leonard a note. Leonard took it before shutting the door behind him.

“Jo, can I put you down?” Leonard asked. Mrs. Hudson entered the kitchen, having heard the doorbell, and looked frankly at the little girl.

“Well, who have we here? Are you Joanna? Your father has told me a lot about you!” she took charge of Jo and led her into the kitchen. Leonard smiled as he opened the note:

_Dear Leonard,_

_I tried, I really did, but I can’t do this. I’m not fit to be a mother. Please, forgive me. Enclosed in the blue suitcase are papers giving you full custody. I never stopped loving you, you know that, and I hope you have found happiness. Maybe, in a few years, I’ll be ready to try to be there for her again. Don’t hate me, please._

_Jocelyn_

Leonard sighed as he opened the blue suitcase and pulling out the papers. He went through them and saw that they appeared to be signed in the appropriate places. He’d go to Starfleet’s Judge Advocate General later and make sure everything was set to file these with the court. He entered the kitchen and found Jim sitting next to Jo making the pancakes into shapes. Jim smiled, “She’s beautiful Leonard. How long is she staying?”

“Forever,” Leonard said as Jo poured copious amounts of maple syrup on her pancakes. He handed the papers to Jim. “I’m going to Starfleet later and have these filed with the courts.”

“And I’ll take her over to Carol’s and introduce her to Marina,” Jim said. They both watched as Mrs. Hudson took the suitcases into Jo’s room and put away her things. Jim took Jo out onto the balcony and was very stern with her, “Jo, you’re not to go near the hot tub, or climb up on the rail. You could fall in the tub and drown, and that would be very bad. We’re very high up, and if you fall off the balcony, that would be bad too. If your Daddy, Mrs. Hudson or I are here with you and agree, you can go in there, okay?” Jo nodded solemnly. “Do you know how to swim?” Jo shook her head. “Well, we’ll definitely have to correct that,” Jim announced. Jo giggled and solemnly agreed to Jim’s rules.

Leonard smiled and showed Jo her new room, she squealed and ran and plopped down on her new bed. Jim and Leonard smiled as she almost instantly fell asleep. Leonard carefully walked over and removed her shoes and tucking her under the covers. “I’ve fallen in love, again,” Jim murmured.

“I have competition?” Leonard asked humorously.

“With Jo and Marina,” Jim responded.

“I can live with that,” Leonard responded. “Starfleet has a daycare right?” Jim nodded. “I need to talk to them today, too.”

Carol came over with Marina to watch Jo, and they all ended up in Jim’s pool, Carol taking care to teach Jo how to swim. Marina, who was also five, already swam like a fish, and Jo didn’t want to be shown up by her new friend. The JAG office confirmed that the papers were properly filled out and signed, and had Leonard sign them in front of them. After that was completed they went to the Daycare, and teachers were more than delighted to enroll Jo. “We’ll evaluate her on Monday when you bring her in, Dr. McCoy. So don’t worry about that.”

That night all three of them sat on the balcony overlooking Jim’s pool and watched the shooting stars playing overhead. “We’ll still go on my yacht, Leonard,” Jim promised. “We just have to bring Jo with us.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few cadets are surprising Jim just by being there. Don’t own them.

“Commander!” a voice reached Jim’s ears. “Might I have a word with you?” Jim turned to see a certain Vulcan Ambassador’s son approaching him in Cadet reds.

“Of course, Cadet, I hadn’t realized you were interested in Starfleet,” Jim said conversationally.

“I ran into Captain Pike a week after your little mixer, and I was impressed with both of you. You carry yourselves very well,” Spock replied.

“Thank you,” Jim responded, “but I doubt that’s what you want to talk about.”

“No, Doctor Kirk, it is not,” Jim blinked, his PhD. in Theoretical Physics wasn’t well known outside the scientific community.

“Ah, you found my Doctoral Thesis that was based on the USS Gagarin’s encounter with a Quantum String six years ago,” Jim nodded in understanding.

“Yes, Commander, and I have several questions as well as theories of my own…” Spock went on, about as excited as any Vulcan could really get. Jim left a meeting with Spock two hours later feeling wrung out, and like he needed to go back and rewrite his thesis. Next thing he’d know it, Montgomery Scott would suddenly appear and challenge his paper on intership transport.

Jim exited his office only to be cornered by Gaila, an admittedly extremely attractive Orion. She tried her best to turn up her pheromones to get his attention, while talking about computer dynamics. Jim closed his eyes, trying to think of a polite way of saying “no” when he was rescued by both his boyfriend and his yeoman. Rand grabbed Gaila by an elbow and threatened to tell Uhura about this as McCoy turned back to Jim with a smirk on his face, “Does that happen often?”

“Well, it stopped after I resigned my commission, lately, more and more often, though, and by more male cadets who think they can just zoom through my courses by sleeping with me,” Jim said with a sigh. “No, Kev isn’t among those who thinks he can. As far as I can tell, he just likes women. Did Princess Uhura join the Academy?” Jim asked.

“Along with Doctor Prince M’Benga, and Prince Sulu,” McCoy responded.

“Well, that explains Janice’s threat,” Jim said laughing. “Let’s go home.”

“You know what the funniest part of their being here is?” McCoy asked. Jim shook his head, “They try to outrank their instructors. They have to be reminded that they are no longer civilians, and that the only way they’ll earn respect is by working hard and passing their classes. Uhura’s put that to heart, and Geoff, he earned his medical degree, but Sulu, well, I think he and Kev get along a little too well. Kev has this ability to just absorb information without much work at all, Sulu…well, you get the picture.”

Jim did too, he also had skated by in his classes having perfect recall. They got home and found themselves entertaining Jo and her play date group. Jim laughed as he changed clothes and sat in the midst of all those five year olds. McCoy worked on his homework. After the play date was finished and Jo went to bed, Jim and Bones sat outside watching the city lights. “This is perfect,” Jim murmured. “No expectations, just relaxing.”

“Don’t you have papers to grade?” Bones asked.

“Shut up,” Jim replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Yacht time! And Jim, predictably, named it the Marina. Don’t own them.

The yacht was named the Marina. Jim promised there’d be plenty of room for everyone. Not only was Jo going, but so was Carol and Marina. Carol was a qualified pilot as well, and could fly the ship if needed. Jim filed a flight plan with Earth Space that stayed within the solar system, and the boarded for their weekend trip to the other planets. Jim had them all strap in, just in case there was turbulence in the atmosphere as they exited the envelope surrounding the Earth.

The yacht was big enough to hold twelve people if they all shared a room, two people per room. It also had four bathrooms, a galley, and a tiny room where they could stargaze. The room for Marina had a bunkbed, and she and Jo immediately agreed it would be more fun to share the room. The room for Carol was a bit more feminine the Master Room, and it was covered in soft blues and greens, Carol’s favorite colors. The Master’s Room was simple and elegant. Wood cabinets, a king-sized bed, computers, and other items that proclaimed Jim a Titan of Industry. They all stowed their gear and went to the cockpit, which was more of a miniature bridge, to watch as they took off for space. Bones suppressed a tiny knot of fear at flying, he had signed up for this after all.

The Marina left Earth behind and made a loop around the moon to show everyone Lunar City before heading for the outer planets, “We’ll take a look at Venus and Mercury on our way back,” Jim said. McCoy nodded as they set a slow and leisurely course that would take them three days. Carol smiled as she hit the autopilot and they headed to the observation lounge. Their first stop was Mars. The red planet would take a couple of hours to get to the red planet. “It’s amazing that two hundred years ago, this would have been a two year round trip,” Jim murmured.

“Different technology,” Bones responded. “Has Khan ever spoken of it?”

Jim sighed, “He prefers not to. It was a different time. He’s found a place for himself in this time that was never open to him then. He’s a warrior, and the Empress has no problems letting him use his unique…skills to her advantage.”

“He’s an augment?” Kirk nodded. “I’m surprised he’s not dead.”

“So is he,” Jim said. They watched as space went by them. It was mesmerizing, Bones had never gone to space before, and he was amazed at the lack of emptiness around him. He saw a comet zooming by on its way to the inside solar system. Soon enough, Jim got up to return to the cockpit, “I’ll be right back. Need to tell the shipyards who we are and not to shoot us down.” Bones looked up startled as Carol chuckled. Minutes later, Jim returned and sat back down next to Bones and smiled as the girls ran to the large windows to look at the fourth planet.

Mars wasn’t being terraformed, the Utopia Planitia shipyards were located on this nearly airless planet. It’s specific job was two-fold. It refitted ships that couldn’t be accommodated in spacedocks over Earth itself. It also took new ships ready to be fitted with their matter/antimatter mixer for their warp drives. The lack of atmosphere made an accident less disastrous than had it been on, say, Earth. They even caught a glimpse of the shipyards and vessels in various stages of completion and/or repair.

“I thought Starfleet built its ships on Earth,” Bones said, mostly for the kids benefit.

“Most new ships are,” Jim replied and explained why the completion was done on Mars.

“What is matter/antimatter Papa?” Marina asked.

“It’s the fuel used to power the warp drive,” Jim responded. “Okay ladies, it’s past your bedtime. I promise you’ll see enough of the asteroid belt before we hit Jupiter tomorrow.” Bones chuckled as Jim picked Marina up and threw her over his shoulder before carrying her into the room set aside for the girls. Carol would carry the night watch, making sure the computer knew to beep her if a problem occurred.

Jim and Bones turned into their cabin, making sure to lock the door behind them. Jim turned and kissed Bones, “Let’s go to bed,” he murmured.

Bones smiled, “Sounds good to me,” he replied before they turned out the lights and hit the sack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not done. Just too tired to make more headway. We'll continue with the night in the next chapter, I promise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another quickie chapter. Jim explains a cryptic comment he’d made, and a certificate that he has framed on a wall in his home. Don’t own them.

McCoy lay in the bed behind Jim, staring at the dark cabin, and unable to sleep, really. He remembered weeks ago Jim referring to his own death, as in the past tense. This coincided with the recent discovery of a certified, Starfleet Certificate of Death for one Lieutenant Commander James Tiberius Kirk, framed and hanging on Jim’s bathroom wall. He also knew Jim’s Dad, one George Kirk, was deceased, but his name hadn’t appeared on that certificate.

“Jim?” he called out quietly. Jim mumbled sleepily. “Why do you have a death certificate on your bathroom wall?”

“To remind myself that life’s too short?” Jim queried, trying to make light of the situation. He could all but hear McCoy’s eyebrow twitching. Jim sighed as he rolled over onto his back. “Keep in mind, a lot of what I’m about to tell you is second hand. I **was** dead at the time a good portion of this happened.” Bones’ hold on Jim tightened sleepily.

“Six years ago, I was off a two year stint on the USS Haberdashery when I was called into a conference with Admiral Marcus, Captain Pike, and several other top captains in Starfleet. Seemed there had been an explosion in London involving a Starfleet Archives building. Killed a substantial amount of Imperial British citizens.”

“I remember hearing about that,” Bones murmured.

The Empress of North American, and the Imperial Empress of the British Empire wanted Starfleet’s greatest tactical minds on the problem, and Chris remembered me for some reason. So, we sat at this big round table, looking at video footage of a man named John Harrison walking away from the explosion carrying a bag. It was believed that he was a terrorist. I found myself getting into trouble with Marcus when I asked what was in the bag. Then pointed out that John would know we would be meeting over this situation, and then all hell broke loose as the man in question opened fire on the room in question.”

“How many died?” Bones asked

“A bunch, including an old friend of Chris’, Captain John Wellington. Well, I use ‘friend’ loosely, they had been lovers. Anyway, Chris was really mad. He contacted me the next morning, informing me that I was now his Executive Officer on the USS Excalibur and to report there immediately. So, I showed up, bleary eyed, and limp. A Yeoman had barely shown me to my quarters when I had been called to one of our storage bays. We had received seventy-two torpedoes, and the Chief Engineer didn’t like it one bit. In fact, he quit right then and there.”

“What did Pike do?”

“Well, he got the assistant to the chief to be the new Engineer, and we set off to find John Harrison. We found him, on Qo’noS.”

“The Klingon Homeworld?” Bones exclaimed.

“Yep, went down with Chris and a bunch of others to capture Harrison. We threatened him with said torpedoes if he didn’t surrender. Well, he ended up rescuing us from a bunch of Klingons that suddenly showed up and surrendered. Dr. Puri took his blood and injected it into a dead tribble. Keep that in mind, it’ll be important later. Harrison challenged us, oh, did I mention that our warp engines failed at the edge of Klingon space?”

“No,” Bones responded.

“Well, they did. Anyway, he told us that his real name was Khan Noonien Singh…”

“Wait, my neighbor across the hall is a terrorist?!” Bones exclaimed.

“Let me finish,” Jim scolded. “He was gentle with Jo, remember? Anyway, after Khan told us his story, Dr. Puri and I investigated one of those torpedoes. Turned out, there was a human in a cryogenic tube inside. Admiral Marcus and Admiral Abdul of the Egyptian Empire had decided to set Khan free, after finding his ship floating in space, to make better weapons for them. They also held his crew, the frozen guys in the torpedoes, as hostages in exchange for his cooperation. He hid his crew in the torpedoes, and now they were all on the Excalibur.”

Jim paused, “So, what happened next?” Bones asked.

“Well, this enormous ship comes out of warp in front of us, and Admiral Marcus is on board. He also wanted to secure Khan. Chris refused, and, after receiving word that we could go to warp, high-tailed it for Earth. Here’s where it get complicated. We faced off, orbiting Earth. Marcus decided to wipe us out, and just when he’s about to fire, the whole vessel loses power. Chris had contacted his Engineer about the coordinates that he was given, and the Engineer was on board Marcus’ ship. So, it was decided that Khan and I would board that ship. I kinda, sorta promised Khan that as long as the torpedoes remained on the Excalibur, his crew would be safe.”

“Big promise,” Bones remarked.

“I know, and it saved our asses too. After we left, Chris had all of Khan’s crew removed from the torpedoes. Anyway, we snuck onto Marcus’ ship and made our way to the Bridge, this is the Reader’s Digest version by the way, Khan killed Marcus, and, after beating me up, transported me and the Engineer back to the Excalibur’s brig.” Bones snorted, “Yeah, that was ironic. So, we took off for Engineering as Khan fired on the Excalibur and the ship went topsy turvy, but not before Chris exploded those torpedoes. The Engineer and I ran for the Warp Core and discovered it was misaligned and leaking radiation all over its interior room. Anyone entering it would die, but if someone didn’t, the ship would crash into San Francisco, killing everyone on board and a few people on the ground.”

“You went in,” Bones whispered.

“I went in,” Jim confirmed, “After knocking the Engineer out cold. Obviously, I was successful, but I died. And Khan crashed his ship into San Francisco. Chris apparently spent some time staring at me before Dr. Puri discovered the tribble purring on his table.”

“Wait, didn’t you say that tribble was dead?” Bones asked.

“Yep, and Khan’s blood brought it back to life. Unfortunately, there wasn’t any left. So, Chris sent Gordo, a visiting Klingon, down to fetch Khan, giving him explicit instructions not to kill Khan. He didn’t, and when Khan realized that I’d kept my word, he helped Dr. Puri develop a plasma to bring me back to life. I was told I was in a coma for two weeks. After months of physical therapy I left the hospital, and took my back pay, retired from Starfleet, kind of, and set up my own company. I also met Carol, yes, Admiral Marcus’ daughter, and we had a daughter together.”

“Where’s Khan’s family?” Bones asked.

“His wife lives with him. The others live scattered around North America and Imperial Britain. Admiral Abdul was court-martialed and executed for his part in the Khan incident. His ship did destroy part of San Francisco. I got a death certificate out of it.” Jim felt Bones snuggle closer to him, “Bones, I can’t promise that I wouldn’t do it again, I would, in a heartbeat. But I have learned to be more careful, and so has Chris.”

Bones smiled, “I won’t let you die before me Jim, not again.”

Jim whispered, “I bet you won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I just rewrote Star Trek: Into Darkness into this universe. No, we haven’t had the incident with the Narada yet. Good night everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marina swings by the largest, and inarguably the most spectacular of the gas giants, Jupiter and Saturn. Bones makes a resolution regarding Khan. Don’t own them.

“Carol?” she turned to see McCoy standing behind her, she smiled at him. “Did you know what your father was doing?”

“Jim told you what happened?” Carol sighed. “No, I didn’t. He kept patting me on the head and telling me what a good job I was doing at developing weaponry. Yes, like Jim, I was a member of Starfleet. I too, tired of what happened. I failed to reenlist after my time was up.”

“Do you know Khan?” Bones asked.

“Yes, he’s not a kind or gentle man, but he is loyal. He will do anything to protect those who he considers family. He considers Jim a member of that family too, as well as most of those from the Excalibur. They alone, kept their word. He moved into the same building as Jim to protect him as much as for his own comfort.”

“Protect Jim?” Bones asked, confused.

“Yes, there have been many threats on Jim’s life for what he did, especially from the mid-East and the royalty. The people there see Khan as a hero. He stands up to the Egyptian Princes.” Africa was a weird amalgamation of Empires. The Egyptian Empire encompassed the Middle East, Egypt, Libya, and Syria. The North African Empire encompassed most of Northern Africa and the South African Empire held most of the south. Like most boundaries, they didn’t exactly cut the continent into those shapes, but wound its way crazily through both the North and South points and ending at what was known as the Ivory Coast Empire, which was only about two hundred square kilometers long. Even their neighbors considered them a little crazy and left them alone as much as possible.

“Wait, was he the one who threatened to drop that atom bomb on the Saudi prince?” Bones asked.

“Yep, and he also had him sited so that he and his entourage would have been the only ones killed. Even his children would have been spared. Three days later, the Prince was found drunk and in bed with another man. He was executed.”

“What happened to the other man?” Bones asked.

“Nothing, homosexuality is no longer a crime in the mid-east, but being drunk is.”

“Hey, guys,” Jim’s voice sounded over the speaker in the galley, “You may want to come up. We’re approaching Jupiter and I’ll put on the filter that will allow us to see its rings.” Jim and McCoy had awakened in time to see the asteroid belt from below. A careful course had been laid to go over the belt on its way to the outer planets.

“Daddy? Why do we need a filter to see Jupiter’s rings?” Marina was asking as Bones entered the observation lounge.

“Because they are very thin, optically,” he passed his hand over a sensor near the windows. A filter appeared and Jupiter was transformed, its rings clearly visible. McCoy nodded as the girls whistled. “Now, Jupiter is known for the great red spot,” Jim said, pointing out the storm. “Do either of you know what that is?”

“It’s a Category 6 hurricane bigger than the Earth itself,” Jo piped up. “It’s been around at least since its discovery by Samuel Heinrich Schwabe in 1831.”

“That’s right, Jo,” Jim said with a smile. “Now, Starfleet has an observation post within Jupiter’s moon, Callisto. It also used to be a mining outpost in the days before warp drive.” Bones smiled, Jim was sitting on the floor beside them, telling them this. Their next destination was Saturn. Saturn was famous in the Alpha Quadrant. Its spectacular rings apparently had no equal in the known galaxy. It and Uranus were a source of great curiosity for many scientists. No filters were needed for this planet as they all gazed at the wonders of this planet. In fact, they ran across a Vulcan Science vessel while visiting Saturn.

“I’ve seen pictures, Jim, but this…” Bones ran out of adjectives at this point.

“Saturn is spectacular,” Jim agreed. They spent two hours taking pictures of Saturn, and Marina and Jo had them printed out to put on their bedroom walls back home. Next came Uranus, and it also had rings, but its main claim to fame it looked like it was taking a nap. It lay on its side as it apparently made its lazy way around the distant sun. Jo and Marina thought it was funny.

Neptune was a large, blue planet at the edge of the solar system, and beyond it lay the Kuiper Belt, “That is where the comets that can be seen on occasion on Earth come from,” Carol told the girls.

“Wow!” the girls commented.

The yacht turned around and headed back to the inner system. They’d spent the better part of the second day in the outer system, and would hit Venus, not literally, in the morning. They passed Earth once again and Jim smiled as the girls waved at the planet as they passed by. “Okay, during summer vacation, before you start your seminars, Carol will take them to summer camp and we’ll do this by ourselves,” Jim whispered in Bones’ ear.

“Promises promises,” Bones chuckled.

Venus swung into view, the planet was covered in a thick layer of clouds, as usual. “Daddy,” Jo said solemnly, “did you know that Venus was named for the Roman Goddess of Love, who was renamed from Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Love?”

“No, sweetheart, I didn’t know that,” Bones proclaimed.

Jo giggled again, “Yes you did, Daddy, you’re the one who told me!” Jim chuckled.

What did I do to deserve such a smart girl?” Bones asked as Carol laughed. Their last stop was Mercury. The planet was so close to the sun that the Yacht’s heat shields and light filter engaged automatically. The planet really wasn’t much to look at, a rocky planet that looked much like what Earth’s moon would have looked like two hundred years ago.

The yacht headed back and Jim announced to Bones that Chris wanted to see him before Monday’s classes. Bones just nodded, he had someplace to go. He knocked on his neighbor’s door, and an attractive woman opened it. “Khan! Your neighbor’s here! He probably wants to talk to you.”

“Let him in,” another voice replied. Bones entered to find an apartment decorated in swathes of fabric and pillows. Khan sat on the floor on pillows sipping a hot beverage. He looked long at the doctor, “So, Jim must have told you about our past history. What exactly is it you want to know?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones talks to Khan, and discovers that there’s even more to Jim than meets the eye. Don’t own them.

“Please, Doctor, remove your shoes,” the woman informed him before settling herself on a cushion beside Khan. She poured tea into another cup set beside her. Belatedly, Bones removed his shoes and sat on the cushion beside her.

“My sister, Inyara,” Khan said in way of introduction.

Bones glanced to Khan’s hand, noticing a wedding band resting on the third finger of his left hand. “Yes, I am married. Marla is currently on assignment and should return next week. If hadn’t been for Jim, I’d never have met her either.”

“You mean she’s not an…” Bones couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“Not an augment? No, she was the ship’s historian for the ship that found me and my crew. She’s the one who managed to contact Kirk and tell him our story. It was moments later that the torpedoes found their mark and nearly destroyed the Enterprise. I regret what happened.”

“Why are you protecting him?” Bones asked. “It can’t be because he saved your life.”

“He’s never told you who he really is, has he?” Bones gave him a confused look, “This is highly classified, Doctor. When Kirk entered the Academy he took his father’s last name so he wouldn’t receive preferential treatment. He worked hard, and earned every single honor he took away from the Academy.” Khan picked up a spoon and eased honey from the jar to his left and into the teacup, “Sugar is overrated, to be honest. Honey is such a simple sweetner, and has been used for thousands of years longer than its counterpart.”

“You were saying?” Bones asked.

“Yes, I was saying. As long as Starfleet knows your real name, they generally don’t care what you call yourself on the Academy grounds,” Bones snorted, that explained some of the names he’d heard cadets called. “You’re basically an honest man, McCoy, and Jim wanted you to love him for himself, not who his mother is. He was lucky with Carol, she cares for him deeply, and will willingly provide another child when a pregnancy is demanded in another five months. A boy, I think, this time, it will be demanded.”

McCoy shook his head, “Who is he?”

“His true name is James Tiberius Tuaro-Kirk, Crown Prince of the North American Empire,” Khan said calmly. Bones choked on his tea, Inyara helpfully thumped him on the back. “Where do you really think he got the money to start up his business?” McCoy shook his head, it all made sense now, the money, the connections, everything.

“Do you know when he was going to tell me?” Bones asked.

“Probably before his mother demands his visit for the Kelvin Memorial next week,” Khan said quietly. “I set up the security in this building just for him. No one can go in or out of it without someone on my staff knowing. Most of the tenants are unaware. Joachim is his bodyguard, discreet of course.”

“Do I have one?” Bones asked. Inyara just smiled at him. He stared at her, “Well, I guess that answers THAT question.” Khan smiled as Bones finished his tea. He left, his shoes having to be thrust at him on the way out. He leaned against the door frame, not seeing anything really.

“So, he told you?” Jim asked quietly. Bones jumped three feet in surprise. “I was going to tell you, really, I just hadn’t figured out how. Come on,” he said quietly, get Jo.”

“Where are we going?” Bones asked.

“The palace, you’re going to meet my mother.”

The last place Bones ever expected to find himself was in the private apartments of the Empress herself. Her long blonde hair and blue eyes seemed to pierce right into his soul. She was also wearing a t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and a pair of flip flops on her feet. “Jim, this is an unexpected surprise! Who is this?”

They on a love seat, Jo on Bones’ lap, facing the wing-backed chair Winona sat in. Frank, her husband, sat quietly in the matching chair to her left and slightly behind her. “This is Dr. Leonard McCoy, Mom, and his daughter, Joanna,” McCoy watched as Jim turned and interesting shade of red.

The Empress watched him as well, she turned to McCoy, “As you can see, Jim doesn’t really come from all that new a money,” she replied. “Although he did manage to amass his fortune by himself, actually bought me out of his company.”

“I thought he had an older brother,” McCoy began.

Winona sighed, “Sam is…”

“Sam was born with some genetic abnormalities that couldn’t be corrected,” Jim replied. “Mentally, he’s as sharp as they come, one of my engineers in fact, but he has these fits, and flies into terrible rages that mean he needs to be locked up for long periods of time. He’ll never be fit to be Emperor.”

Winona looked away, tears in her eyes, “Jim, you and Carol…”

“We went to the same clinic as last time, Mom. You should be able to announce another heir in the next few months.”

“Good, now, if you don’t mind, I need to talk to your friends here,” Winona gestured.

Jim nodded his head, “I’ll be in my apartments when you’re done. The guards will escort you there.”

Bones swallowed, suddenly underneath the intense scrutiny of the woman who could become his mother-in-law.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Jo and Leo talk to Winona, and come to an understanding. Don’t own them.

Jo fidgeted, at five years old it wasn’t that all that uncommon. “You’re Marina’s Meemaw?” she finally asked breaking the awkward silence.

Winona shook her head in amusement, “Yes, I am, and you’re her new best friend, Jo?” Jo’s eyes grew to the size of saucers as she nodded her head, “Yes, she’s told me about you, and your Daddy. She seems to think you and your Daddy are special.”

“I wish she was my sister, I don’t have a sister,” Jo said.

“And now the conversation turns awkward,” Frank murmured causing the adults to smile.

Winona turned her gaze back to the elder McCoy, “You’re in love with my son.” It wasn’t a question.

“With all my heart, Your Majesty,” Leonard replied. “I’ve never met anyone like him.”

Winona leaned forward and put a hand under his chin, forcing it upwards so his grey eyes met her blue ones. She nodded her head once, “Frank, as Delia to make sure chambers are reserved for the Doctor and his daughter, please. Leo, call me Winona. Jo, you can also call me Winona, or Meemaw, I don’t know what you call your other Grandmother.”

“She calls Mom ‘Granny’, so there’s not much of a problem of mixing you two up. What’s this all about?” he asked.

Winona rose and walked to a cabinet, opening it she pulled out a crystal decanter filled with blue liquid and several cut glass glasses. “Have you ever had Romulan Ale? It’s an acquired taste, granted,” she poured to glasses before sitting down and handing one of them to Bones. “I prefer it to Antarian Brandy, personally,” she swirled the liquid in her glass before taking a sip.

Leonard took his own sip, it went down like hot lava, “Smooth,” he choked out.

“I love my son, and as long as he’s done his duty, I’ve left him alone. He loves you, Leonard. He’s fallen head over heels for you and Jo. It’s nice to see it’s reciprocated. Perhaps because you come from money, yourself. He’s less impulsive than my nephew, Hikaru.” She sighed, Sulu’s relationship with a young Russian named Chekov was making the rounds. “I don’t object to their relationship, Leonard, he just needs to produce children as well. He can’t do that with another man.” Bones looked at her curiously, “It’s law that every child of the royal family who can must produce two biological children. Sperm donation is allowed. He doesn’t even have to meet the woman who has his children.”

Bones chuckled, “You were relieved that Jim met Carol.”

“That’s an understatement. Sam has two children, Peter and Jennifer. So far they haven’t shown the problems their father has shown.” Winona looked up as Frank reentered the sitting room, he nodded. “Well, let’s go see what Delia found for you.”

It turned out that their rooms were on the left of Jim’s, Carol’s were on the right. Bones’ rooms at his own home in Georgia were substantial, but these dwarfed them. Bedroom, bathroom sitting room, office, and a room off to the side for Jo equaled the size of about six of the rooms at his family home. Jo’s rooms were pink and purple, with a “princess” bed just for her. The squeal she let out made the one that she made at the sight of the room her father put together, seem puny. There were even little tiaras decorating the dresser. “How did they?” Bones asked.

“Delia is special,” Winona replied. “The three of you should stay tonight. I know Marina will appreciate it.”

* * *

That night as darkness leeched the color from the room around them, Bones’ fingers ran through the hair of the man whose head lay on his chest. “I understand why you didn’t tell me, Jim. I don’t entirely blame you.”

Jim’s head lifted enough so he could look him in the eyes, “I’ve had years of people taking advantage of who I am, Len, and I simply didn’t want that with you. I love you, Len, you and Jo both have become as precious to me as Marina and Carol and the new baby on its way.”

“She’s pregnant?” Bones asked with a grin.

“Yep, found out today,” Jim said.

“Congratulations,” Bones replied. He wrapped his arms around Jim, holding him tightly against him. “I love you and Marina too, and Carol has a special place in my heart as well.”

Jim laughed, “She offered to give you another child as well, no strings attached.”

“Might take her up on it,” Bones replied.

* * *

“So, how’s your aviophobia?” Pike asked early the next morning.

“Why?” Bones asked him suspiciously.

“You and your class are shipping out for a two-week cruise starting Saturday for your first cruise. First year cadets start their initial cruises about now. Have someone to take care of Jo?”

“I’ll ask Carol, and if she can’t, I’ll see if I can get my mom to come up,” Bones said.

Pike nodded, “Good choices. Jim will be First Officer this trip, he needs to cut his teeth if he’s going to be First Officer on the flagship.” McCoy laughed as he left the office, the nervous laughter of those who face situations they don’t want to be in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike didn’t tell Bones something. Don’t own them.

Jim and McCoy joined the string of cadets and officers heading for the shuttle port, backpacks slung over their shoulders. McCoy was in cadet reds, Jim in Starfleet greys. They spoke quietly before another voice intruded into their conversation as the man to whom the voice belonged threw his arms around both Jim and McCoy with a big grin, “Bones! Are you coming on this trip?”

“Why else would I be here?” McCoy responded as Jim smiled.

“Oh, hi Commander! I didn’t realize it was you!” Kevin said.

Jim shook his head, “Kev, how are you? Your classes are alright?”

Kevin’s eyes gleamed, “They’re fine, Commander. I even have a girlfriend, Gaila!”

“The Orion Cadet?” McCoy asked.

“Yep!” Kevin replied. “I actually settled down, kind of. I’m still single, after all.”

“Uh, I gotta go to the cockpit and help with the checklist, I’ll see you guys on the Hood,” Jim suddenly stated. He slipped out from Kevin’s arm and hurried to one of the shuttles.

“Well, he was in a hurry,” Kevin commented as they ascended to the shuttle. “Our first time on a Starfleet ship as cadets.”

“You’ve been on a starship before?” McCoy asked.

“Yeah, after Tarsus IV,” Kevin replied quietly. McCoy slapped him on the shoulder, dislodging the boy’s arm, and they headed onto the shuttle. They strapped in and McCoy closed his eyes. “You okay, Bones?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah, I’m just convincing myself that I’m going to fine. I was on another ship touring the solar system last weekend,” Bones replied.

“Bones, look,” Kevin whispered. The shuttle turned the side of the space station and they got their first site of the USS Hood. Sleek in design, the cruiser shone like all its companion ships. “That’s our home for the next three weeks.” Kevin sounded impressed.

Unfortunately, Captain Adrian Meeks wasn’t particularly impressed with the group of cadets he was suddenly saddled with. He sighed and met the eyes of the seven Starfleet officers who accompanied this group. “Alright, welcome aboard ladies and gentlemen. All of you are on your first training cruise. We’re not expecting a lot out of you, you are first year cadets, although I do understand one of you is an honest to goodness doctor, so you might actually get some practice. You’ll have roommates, but you’re cadets and most of you should be used to it. I’ll meet with the command cadets at 0800 tomorrow. The rest of you will meet your department heads in their respective locations at the same time,” Bones watched as a lieutenant pressed a button transferring information to their PADDs. “I’ll see you in the morning,” that was a definite dismissal.

McCoy decided to seek his quarters, he really hoped that he wasn’t rooming with Kevin. He needn’t have worried.

* * *

McCoy lay on his stomach his head pressed into a pillow and his head clasped over his head. Jim hovered over him with one hand on McCoy’s clasped hands. Jim slowly pushed himself into Bones’ willing body. Bones moaned as Jim continued on his quest. Soon, enough, Jim bottomed out and pressed a kiss onto McCoy’s back. He felt Jim smile as McCoy wiggled underneath him. Jim pulled partway out and pushed back in. McCoy didn’t even try to stifle the moans. Captain Meeks had made it clear that he didn’t care what his officers and cadets did, as long as they were careful about it. He also made a point of telling them that all quarters were sound proof.

McCoy had gone to his quarters, stripped, and fell asleep. He awoke to the welcome feel of Jim’s lips on his. This had naturally led to fondling, sucking, more kissing (which they both loved) and finally sex. McCoy felt free to make as much noise as he felt like as Jim’s cock brushed his prostate. The sheets provided delicious friction for his own cock as they moved together. Jim was making noise to rival McCoy’s own. Their climax caused Jim to collapse atop McCoy. Jim brought the hand on McCoy’s down to run through the good doctor’s hair before rolling off him and onto his back.

McCoy finally gathered enough strength to curl up next to Jim. Jim kissed his head as McCoy asked, “How did you manage this?”

“Turns out there were 31 cadets, and Captain Meeks wasn’t quite sure what to do. So, I volunteered to be your roommate. He was grateful.”

McCoy sighed, “I’m not complaining!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t own them…I think. Oh, yeah, I don’t.

Jim stood behind Captain John Meeks as the latest group of Command Cadets traipsed into his office. Jim’s gold shirt and new Commanders stripes, after months of wearing dress greys, was surprisingly comfortable. He watched as the cadets fidgeted in front of the man who held their fates in his hands for the next two weeks. Kevin, surprisingly, was calm and composed as he stared straight ahead at attention.

“Ladies, gentlemen,” Meeks addressed the ten people standing in front of him. “I’ve already introduced myself, and most of you know my interim First Officer, Commander James Kirk,” he nodded toward Jim. Jim picked up his PADD and tapped on it as Meeks continued to talk, “Commander Kirk is transmitting your schedules for the next few weeks. This includes shifts on the bridge in the center seat toward the end of your tenure. A senior officer other than myself will be present during your shifts in case you have questions or an emergency occurs. Our first stop is the planet Deneb V to drop off supplies, they’ve recently run into difficulties, and a particularly resilient strain of grain will be given to them to help the population.” Each nodded, “I’ll be seeing all of you later, dismissed.”

“What do you think?” Jim asked as he rounded the desk and seated himself.

“They’re raw recruits, Jim, but you and the other instructors have done well, as usual. You lucked out recruiting that doctor.”

“We were lucky he agreed to enroll in the Academy,” Jim responded. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m due on the Bridge,” he watched as Meeks nodded and he left.

Later that day he met up with McCoy in the Officer’s Mess, “The problem is that Meeks comes from neither money or class, and most people aren’t as accepting of homosexuality as the upper classes are.”

“He’s gay?” McCoy asked.

“Bisexual,” Jim responded, “Starfleet doesn’t care as long as you’re a good officer. Discretion and all that,” his conversation was interrupted abruptly.

“Bridge to Commander Kirk,” came the young lieutenant.

“Kirk here,” Jim responded.

“We’re diverting to Vulcan, Commander. High Priestess T’Pau has asked that the Princess T’Pring be escorted to Earth to her intended, Prince Spock, for Pon Farr.” The young woman sounded puzzled. “She has asked that Prince James come down and escort her personally back to the Hood. Do you know who she’s talking about?”

Jim sighed, “Yes, I do, thank you, lieutenant.” Jim looked up, “I didn’t bring my court uniforms, so, my dress greys should work.”

“Court uniform?” McCoy asked.

“White dress jacket, brown pants, black boots and belt, epaulets, white gloves, and a sword, be glad you weren’t born into the court, Len,” Jim answered as he rose and headed for his quarters to change. Next McCoy saw him Jim’s demeanor had changed. He wasn’t a Starfleet officer, he was the Queen’s representative to Vulcan, and was escorting a very prim and proper young woman down the corridor. Jim seemed very good at small talk. “Here you are, Your Grace, these are the Queen’s quarters and are big enough for your attendants.”

T’Pring turned blazing eyes on Jim, “Thank you, Your Highness. You will join us for dinner?”

“Yes, my partner and I will be available for the evening meal,” Jim responded. McCoy watched as he gave the young woman the most elegant bow he’d ever seen and the doors closed behind her. Jim met McCoy’s eyes, “Make sure your reds are clean.”

* * *

McCoy had never felt so nervous in his entire life. It was bad enough meeting Jim’s mother and stepfather, but this was different. He simply didn’t know how to act. Jim’s only advice was to act like a gentleman. McCoy knew how to do that, Mama McCoy did teach him some manners. Jim introduced as “Doctor Leonard McCoy” to the Vulcan Princess. T’Pring was surprisingly short for a Vulcan woman. She stood only 5’4” tall, but her hair was piled atop her head in elaborate braids in and attempt to make her look taller.

“I did not realize your partner was a cadet, Jim,” she responded.

“He is a doctor, T’Pring. We met before he became a cadet,” Jim turned to one of the guards standing behind T’Pring and nodded. McCoy was startled by the man’s blue eyes.

“Is he fully Vulcan?” McCoy asked.

Jim looked around, “Stonn? Yes, he is. The eye/skin/hair color variations here on Vulcan are very similar to that of Earth. You’ll just find most people have brown hair and brown eyes here.” McCoy couldn’t help but feel Stonn’s eyes on him as they continued on to the reception.

“What is Pon Farr?” McCoy asked.

“Vulcan males go in to ‘heat’ about every seven years, bonded females do so as well as their partners enter this time. Unmarried, but bonded, Vulcans, in their first heat of their adult lives, they marry afterwards,” Jim responded. “Look, it’s a long story how this happens. Ask Spock.” The bell rang, calling everyone to dinner.

Dinner contained no meat, as Vulcans were Vegetarians, but did enjoy the odd Teran pastry, as discovered as apple pie landed in front of him at the end of the meal. T’Pring had been conversing with T’Pau the entire dinner, but things seemed to get tense as they suddenly switched to Vulcan. Jim winced as the conversation became louder. He clearly could understand Vulcan. Jim shook his head as McCoy raised an eyebrow. Finally, T’Pring stood up, threw a napkin down on the table in an action that was as close to anger as McCoy had ever seen in the species, said something that included Spock’s and Stonn’s names, and left. If she had been human, McCoy would have said she stormed out. An awkward silence followed as everyone finished their meal and left.

“What was that all about?” McCoy asked.

Jim sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot as he called a number and left a message in Vulcan, “T’Pring is unhappy with her chosen mate. She doesn’t want to marry Spock. I just warned him to be aware that he might face the _kun ut kalifee_ when T’Pring reaches Earth. Fight to the death,” Jim said somberly.

“Winner takes all?” McCoy asked.

Jim nodded, “Winner takes all.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T’Pring’s bonding ceremony with Spock takes a somewhat predictable turn. Don’t own them.

McCoy looked up to find the Empress storming into the Sickbay to confront him, “I told you not to allow my son to die! How could you stand by and do nothing?” McCoy stared at her confused as Jim’s body lay in the Sickbay behind him…

* * *

“This’ll be the easy part,” Jim told Len as they dressed for the ceremony at the palace on Earth. Jim was going to escort T’Pring to the grand ballroom. There, T’Pring and Spock would officially be married, and there would be a party of the Vulcan variety. Then, the Hood and its crew and cadets would go on its way. That was the theory, anyway. T’Pring wasn’t talking to her attendants. In fact, the only person she was talking to was Jim, and by extension, Len.

Captain Meeks accompanied T’Pring and her escort while Jim walked her into the ballroom. The ballroom was decorated in the austere manner in accordance with the Vulcan’s wishes. They paused outside the closed doors. T’Pau sat in a divan before T’Pring’s attendants and Skonn as well as the other guard. Behind them T’Pring stood beside Jim and the Hood’s contingent behind them. Soon, one of the Palace Guards came to escort Captain Meeks and his crew into the ballroom through a side door. Once everyone was in place and the gong sounded.

T’Pau’s attendants bent down and picked up the divan and shifted it to their shoulders and carried it inside. Jim waited until the gong rang again. T’Pring looked stunning in her long, silver dress that had been in Sarek’s family for generations. She really wasn’t a Princess, she was the daughter of an influential landowner, and this marriage would make her royalty. She leaned toward Kirk and whispered, “For what I am about to do, you have my most profound apologies. It’s nothing personal.”

Puzzled, Jim smiled at her before offering her arm and escorted her into the room and up to T’Pau. Spock rang the gong once more before joining them at the altar. Jim bowed to T’Pau before joining his mother in the audience. T’Pau motioned to them both before T’Pring held out her hand. “I call on my right of _kun ut kalifee_ ,” she announced. Spock stared at her, Jim sighed, again. He had predicted this would happen.

T’Pau looked up at her and nodded with resignation, “Who do you choose as your champion?”

T’Pring closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “As is my right, I choose my champion.” She walked down the columned aisle, “I choose…him.” She pointed at Jim. Jim was trapped, he knew that Spock was greatly weakened by his current state, and would not be able to survive against another Vulcan. Even so, Jim doubted he could stand against Spock, even as a half-Vulcan.

Jim approached Bones as he removed his jacket, “Look, things will probably get bad, especially for me. Do me a favor, find some sort of excuse to approach me for an examination, and give me something that looks like I died.”

Len looked at him, “Good thing I brought my kit.” Jim gave him a strained smile before he was given a weapon that looked like a bludgeon. McCoy watched as the combatants circled each other before Spock charged at Jim. Jim danced away swinging the, thing, around him landing a few hits before Spock managed to throw it up and crack it in two. The two were soon given something that resembled axes with round heads. Spock’s first move cut Jim across the chest cutting through the fabric and the upper layer of his skin, a thin red line formed almost immediately.

Winona, panicked, approached Len, “Think of something! Don’t let him die!”

Len looked at her, not quite sure what she expected him to do. The fight quickly escalated in which both axes broke. Len threw up a hand, “Ma’am, Commander Kirk is recovering from a recent illness, and I would like to check him over. Give him something to boost his strength a bit.” T’Pau simply nodded. Len ran a tricorder over Jim before giving him an injection of Demerol. “This should do the trick,” Len murmured. Jim merely nodded before he was given something that resembled a long scarf. The fight quickly came to an end. Spock wrapped the scarf around Jim’s ankle and pulled him to him, and consequently proceeded to strangle him, not once noticing that Jim was turning blue before he started to strangle him. Len stepped in and wrestled Jim’s limp body from the maddened Vulcan’s grip. As he watched the madness fled Spock’s eyes. Winona’s sobs resounded through the room as Len asked for permission to beam back to the Hood with Jim. Winona never noticed.

* * *

“Where’s Spock?” Len asked.

“He’s broken off his engagement with T’Pring. I’ve lodged a complaint with the Vulcan Council, T’Pring will be punished,” Winona said shrilly.

“Mom, can you let me sleep? I’ve had a long day!” came the complaint from behind them.

Winona rounded on Len, incredulity in her eyes, “I gave him a shot of Demerol.”

“He’s allergic to Demerol,” Winona told him.

“I know, and it caused a death I could bring him back from quickly once back on the Hood. You really think I want Jim dead?” Len asked.

“Mom! Stop pestering Len! He’s the bestest doctor ever,” came another sort of shout.

“Bestest?” Winona asked.

“Well, he broke his collarbone during the fight, and I had to give him an actual painkiller he wasn’t allergic to. It’s made him a little loopy,” Len said with a grin.

“Moooooom!!!! I want my teddy bear! Where is he?” Jim called.

“Teddy bear?” McCoy asked.

“He hasn’t had one since he was six,” Winona said with a laugh.

Len shook his head, “Maybe I should give him something to help him sleep.” Winona laughed as Len got up so Jim could sleep. “Blackmail,” Len said with a laugh.

“Lenny! Good to see you! I love you, you know. You’ve met Mom, right? Oh, yeah, in the palace…”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama McCoy gets the shock of her life. Don’t own them.

Many things had happened in the sixty odd years of Eleanor Elena Davis-McCoy’s life. She had expected to marry. The Davis family was a rich and influential family with five daughters and two sons. There were more than enough girls to carry on the Davis name. Reinforced by the fact that her two older sisters had six daughters between them.

When she met and fell in love with Dr. David Michael McCoy, also from a rich and influential family, came from a family with three sons, and no daughters. Sherry McCoy, David’s mother, was unhappy with the fact that there were no daughters to carry the family name. On the day of her wedding, with her own mother’s blessing, Eleanor announced she would take the McCoy name. Sherry loved her new daughter-in-law from then on. Especially since three of her five children were daughters.

Eleanor never expected to be widowed at she was 53, in the day of excellent healthcare for everyone, and the scare of cancer a thing of the past, when the genetic condition that felled her husband struck, everyone was in shock. All of the kids and grandkids were tested for the condition immediately, and the two who showed the genetic condition had the genes corrected. Unfortunately, for David, by the time they found a cure, he was gone.

Eleanor’s elderly mother-in-law moved in soon after her son’s death and they lived together amicably enough, but it was Sherry who first noticed the men in black suits and sunglasses hovering outside the McCoy estate. They did not intrude, or stop people from coming and visiting them, but it was a little unnerving. Being the southern ladies that they were, Eleanor and Sherry started bringing them coffee in the mornings. They grew to know Ben, Jerry, Elliot, Stacy, and Kristina who never mentioned why they were actually there, but were always polite and thanked them for the coffee. Jerry usually returned the coffee cups.

The invitation arrived in the mail in a plain, cream colored envelope with no return address. Eleanor nearly fainted when she opened it:

_Mrs. Eleanor McCoy_

_Mrs. Sherry McCoy_

_You are hereby invited to have dinner with Empress Winona Tuaro._

_RSVP_

Sherry picked Eleanor up off the floor, and after sending the RSVP off with their apparent security detail, went shopping. They were determined to find outfits fit for meeting the Empress. Eleanor found a blue dress and white heels, while Sherry’s dress was green. Soon, though, word got around town of their unusual invitation. Many tried to finagle their way into an invite to go with them. No one was successful. The day before their scheduled appointment, Jerry drove a limo up to the front of their house, wrestled their luggage into the back of the car, and drove them to the shuttleport. There, they boarded a private shuttle and were treated with champagne and fancy finger foods for their twenty minute shuttle ride from Atlanta to San Francisco.

Upon arrival they were met by an innocuous looking blonde woman and escorted to their rooms. Eleanor could have sworn her rooms were bigger than most homes in Savannah where she lived. Sherry was just as shocked by her surroundings. Another servant came to give them a tour of the palace. Where they both received another shock, “Granny!”

Eleanor turned to find little Jo flying down the palace corridor toward her. “What are you doing here, Jo?” Eleanor asked as she looked up to see the woman from the mixer where Leonard had met Jim.

“Marina and I are here visiting Marina’s Meemaw!” Jo explained.

All Eleanor knew about Marina was that she was Jo’s best friend, “So, you’re here while your Daddy’s on the spaceship?”

“Mmmhmm,” Jo responded.

“I’m sorry, I’m sure you don’t remember me. I’m Carol Marcus,” the woman introduced herself, “I’m Marina’s mother.” Another little girl approached them curiously.

“So,” Sherry said with a smile, “you must be Marina.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Marina responded. “Mama, we have that appointment.”

“Yes, your highness,” Carol responded with a laugh. “I’m taking care of Jo while Jim and Leonard are on the Hood.”

They separated and went their own ways. When the two women returned from their tour maids had opened their suitcases and pulled their clothes, jewelry and various other items. They put away, pressed, straightened, and performed other tasks necessary with unpacking.

That night they dined with Prince Sam and Princess Aurelan. Sam looked vaguely familiar, but neither woman could quite place where they had seen him before. They were charming and not very forthcoming as to why the two women had actually been invited to the palace.

The next day they spent the whole day being pampered. They went to the spa where they were massaged, had mud baths, received manicures and pedicures. “I could get used to this,” Sherry said. Eleanor agreed as one of the attendants placed cucumbers on their eyelids.

Finally, they dressed in the clothes they had bought in Savannah. One of the maids had discovered a run in Sherry’s stockings, and procured more stockings for the nice lady. They entered the dining room to find Carol, Marina, Jo, Sam, Aurelan and their two children, and several servants. They all stood waiting for the Empress and her husband. Soon, they entered and everyone bowed. Eleanor smiled with pride with just how well Jo curtseyed. Winona moved among her family and spoke to each, even touching several with genuine affection.

Finally, she stopped to speak with Sherry and Eleanor. “I’m so glad you could come. I thought, under the circumstances, we should meet.”

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty, what circumstances are you talking about?” Eleanor asked.

“You mean Leonard didn’t tell you?” Winona asked.

“Tell us what?” Sherry asked.

“Wow, I would have thought somebody would have told you. Your son is dating my son, the Crown Prince James…” Winona’s voice trailed off as Eleanor promptly fainted.

“Granny? Granny?!” the shrill little voice finally penetrated her consciousness as she slowly awake. “Are you okay, Granny?”

Eleanor focused on Jo and the others in the room. Sam and Frank slowly helped her to her feet. “Your Majesty,” Eleanor finally said, “your son and mine are…dating?”

“Call me Winona. Yes, they are,” Marina smiled up at Eleanor as her Meemaw continued. “I thought we should get to know each other.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones talks to Mama McCoy and Granny McCoy, we learn more about Winona, and the Hood heads for Romulus. Don’t own them.

Jim finally sat up in the Biobed. His arm was still in a sling, and would be for another week, and he hurt everywhere, damn Vulcans could be ruthless, and he still needed rest. As far as he could tell, the late night visit by his mother had largely gone unnoticed. Winona didn’t look like the most powerful woman in North America when dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt. All the crew had been told was that it was Jim’s mom, and no one questioned it.

Winona had become a very private person after the death of her husband, George Kirk, on the USS Kelvin. Like Jim, she had joined Starfleet as a Princess. She had gone by the name of Winona Shelby, also her father’s name. She also hadn’t been the Crown Princess at the time she joined Starfleet. In fact, she was third in line from the throne.

Winona met George while in the Academy. She was Science, he was Command, and he was determined that she was the one. She had taken some convincing, and she was a little skittish about bringing anyone home to her mother. George was a commoner, his family had a little home in Riverside, Iowa, a farmer born and bred. His mind was as sharp as they came, gifts he passed along to his younger son. The day she finally took George home to Mama, he became tongue-tied. Eventually, he was able to untie his tongue and charm his way into the Empress’ heart. She approved the marriage, and the small ceremony Winona planned.

The next year after they married, Winona’s oldest sister started having fits, seizures and bouts of madness so severe she ended up in a mental institution. She only lived another three years. This was one of the reasons Sam was no long eligible for the throne, the genetic abnormality that caused the problems meant that his life-span would be another five years at most. Geneticists had finally located the gene at the heart of the problem, but the only cure was to select fetuses without it. Sam and Aurelan, and Carol and Jim had gone to the particular clinic they had for their children, so that they would select just that, and maybe, the gene would no longer be passed from one generation to the next.

Sam was born the next year. Winona and George were overjoyed at the seemingly healthy boy that had come into their lives. Sam went home to San Francisco to be doted over by the palace staff. Two years later, a month before he was due, the ship Winona and George were aboard was attacked by a Romulan named Nero. Winona went into early labor, giving birth to Jim as George sacrificed his life for his wife and son. Winona was devastated. She returned to San Francisco and her sons. She loved both her sons, but left them in the care of nannies. The next year her next oldest sister died in a shuttle accident, leaving her heir to the throne.

Jim was five when Winona became Empress. He stood beside his grandfather and watched as they buried his grandmother, and crowned his mother. That would be one of the few times that the public would ever see their Empress as just that. She never did interviews, she sent other family members to public events, and even her second marriage to Frank, a political one to reign in a recalcitrant Duke, had been quiet. He stepped in and the public saw more of the Emperor than their Empress.

Sam had his first fit when he was twenty-five. Jim was well on his way into Starfleet, and had done well. Jim swallowed, know what it meant for him, and his death experience had terrified his mother. One of the odd things that Khan’s blood had done, was correct that little gene in his blood that caused the fits. The slight difference in his genetic work-up from his Academy days and post-Khan disaster was what allowed the Geneticists to find the gene in question. It also meant Jim would never suffer as his brother did. That single reason alone was why Khan escaped prosecution, that and that he agreed to work with Starfleet to upgrade the fleet and keep an eye on Jim.

Unfortunately, Khan’s blood’s effects had worn off soon after his recovery, and he didn’t recover as fast as Khan did anymore. McCoy helped him sit up with a sigh. Both Spock and T’Pau had stopped by yesterday. Their apologies and gratitude had been both formal and genuine. Officially, T’Pring had been stripped of her rank. Not only was she no longer a Princess, but she could not inherit the title from her family. If Stonn did bond with her, she would be left with nothing. “Captain Meeks to Commander Kirk,” the intercom rang.

McCoy sighed before handing Jim the Comm, “Kirk here.”

“Could you meet me in my office? I know McCoy hasn’t released you to any sort of duty yet, but what I’m about to ask you won’t take place for another two days.”

“As long as he doesn’t have to fight another Vulcan, I’ll clear it,” McCoy said with a chuckle.

“I’ll meet you there, Captain,” Jim replied.

When they got there, Captain Meeks waved Jim to a seat before swiveling the monitor to face them both. The picture was a lovely young girl, no more than seven, with curly mid-brown hair, brown eyes, a circlet around her forehead, and the arched eyebrows and pointed ears of a Vulcan. “Do you recognize her?” Meeks asked.

“Princess Saavik of the Romulan Empire,” Jim responded. “Her mother is Empress Demera, a Romulan, and her father is Saurin of Vulcan. Is it time to retrieve her?”

“Retrieve?” McCoy asked perplexed.

“Yes, Empires have been exchanging children as ‘hostages’ for thousands of years. Saavik will have been expecting this for years. Prince Hikaru went to Romulus and Princess Alice, went to Qo’noS. She will speak Standard and Vulcan fluently, and she will be accustomed to our ways before she comes. She’s said to be highly intelligent, and open to a marriage outside the Romulan Empire. Extremely impressive considering she’s only seven.”

“The Empire is expecting us at Romulus in two days. Your job is to keep an eye on the Princess,” Meeks told him.

“She won’t have an escort?” McCoy asked.

“She will have one attendant, as is customary,” Meeks informed him. “Our job is to get her to Empress Winona on Earth safely.” McCoy nodded. The Kelvin incident was well known, and while it was known that the Empire had had nothing to do with it, people still hated Romulans for it. Hopefully, she would pass for a Vulcan, mostly.

Jim nodded, “I’ll take care of it.”

* * *

“You couldn’t tell me Jim was a PRINCE?!” Eleanor shrieked at her son. “In the background he could see Granny and the walls of the palace.

“I take it you received an invitation?” McCoy said with a wince.

Sherry shook her head at her grandson, “She was very kind, although that fight in the ballroom was shocking. Jim is alright, isn’t he?”

Jim stuck his head into the shot, “I’m fine, ladies.”

McCoy pushed Jim out of the shot, “Go back to bed, we reach Romulus tomorrow.” Eyebrows were raised at the name that just came out of Leonard’s mouth, “We’re retrieving someone for transport to Earth.”

“A hostage?” Eleanor asked. McCoy looked at her, “We’ve been hearing the servants talking about it, and preparing the rooms for the Princess. You think she might be a match for Spock?”

“Mom! She’s only seven!” McCoy’s shocked words exited his mouth.

“Doesn’t hurt to ask. Anyway, back to Jim, when did you find out?” Sherry asked.

“Three weeks ago when he introduced me to his Mom,” McCoy responded. “Have you seen Jo?” he asked plaintively.

“Hi Daddy!” a little voice intruded. McCoy smiled as Jo’s dark head popped into view. “Meemaw made me a Princess! She even gave me a tiara!” Jo pulled a small tiara into view, it was heart-shaped and small, decorated with diamonds and rubies.

“And we’ve been made ladies of the court,” Eleanor told her son. “You’ve done wonderfully for yourself, Leo, even Winona knows that you genuinely love her son. Be happy.”

The connection ended as McCoy was lost in thought. He shook his head as he took off his clothes and joined Jim in bed. Jim mumbled something in his sleep as McCoy slung an arm protectively across his lover. It was an unusual day, but a good one. He pressed a kiss onto Jim’s forehead before sleep claimed him as well.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saavik is not quite what most people expect, especially after T’Pring. Don’t own them.

Len didn’t know what to expect. He’d already met one Princess, and she was a spoiled brat that would have killed the man he loved for her own agenda. The girl who appeared on the transporter pad was very different. Her long bones promised the height of a Vulcan, passed down from her father’s side of the family. Romulans were shorter, stockier, and tended to be more heavily built than their Vulcan relatives. Some attributed it to the more temperate climate of Romulus, similar to that of Earth.

Saavik appeared wearing a simple outfit consisting of black trousers, white shirt and a black vest. Her long hair was braided and her sharp eyes immediately took in her surroundings. She also had only one attendant, an older woman who immediately stepped forward protectively. Three suitcases took up another pad. It had taken three energizers to get all of T’Pring’s and her entourage’s luggage on the Hood. Jim stepped forward and bowed. “Welcome to the Hood, Your Highness. I am Commander James Kirk. You may call me Jim.”

“Call me Saavik, Jim,” she responded with a sigh. “This is Makuru, my attendant.”

“I will escort you to Sickbay so that you may receive a checkup and receive any vaccinations that will be needed.”

That was how Leonard met Saavik. She climbed up onto the biobed while her attendant forwarded her recent medical information to his database. He read over the information and nodded, “There are several illnesses that you could catch on Earth that could prove deadly, Your Highness. This will take care of that,” he loaded a hypo and pressed it to her neck. As the exam progressed Leonard noted a remarkably healthy girl with no obvious issues. “Well, that’s all I needed, Your Highness. Jim will escort you to your quarters.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Saavik replied. She followed Jim out the Sickbay doors.

The quarters given to her were normally given to visiting dignitaries, “I hope these are adequate, Saavik.”

Saavik simply nodded, “They’re more than adequate, Jim, thank you.” Jim watched as she sank into a chair and picked up her PADD apparently reading the content it contained.

“She’s very reserved,” Jim later told his mother. “Even more so than most Vulcans I have met.”

“She is half-Romulan, Jim. I think she’s had to keep things close to her to survive. She volunteered to become the hostage, too. My mission is to discreetly find a match for her here or on Vulcan. For her own sake her parents don’t want her to return to Romulus.”

“Is her attendant a Rihannsu slave?” Jim asked.

“Yes, and they knew under our laws she would be a free woman the moment she set foot on Federation property, like the USS Hood,” she watched as Jim nodded. “Just make sure she gets here, Jim. We’ll do the rest.”

Jim cut the connection deep in thought. The next two days of the trip, and the last of the cruise, he checked up on Saavik. He treated her like his own daughter, Saavik and Marina were around the same age. Saavik, for her part, slowly began to respond to his kindness. The crew smiled at her, and at her insistence, called her Saavik. Jim could only hope that living on Earth and Vulcan would bring her out of her shell.

Jim didn’t escort her to the palace. Hikaru went down with her, promising to introduce her to Marina and Jo. Soon, he and the other temporary personnel were boarding shuttles and for San Francisco for the debriefing that they faced as part of their first cruise. All Jim wanted was to see Carol, Marina, and Jo as life once again taught him how precious life really was.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re home, and Spock is curious about Saavik. Bones wonders if he should be giving Winona a baseball bat. Don’t own them.

“DADDY!” were shouted by at least two throats at the same time. Jim knelt down as Marina ran into his arms. Well, arm, the other was still in a sling. Jim caught Jo hugging her father just as tightly. “Guess what?” Marina exclaimed.

“What?” Jim asked.

“I’m going to be a big sister!” Marina crowed. “And it’s a boy!!”

“So much for me telling you the news,” Carol said with a chuckle. Jim smiled, he knew Carol was pregnant before they’d left, the news was that it was a boy. “Yes, I told your mother. Did you tell Leonard?”

“He said he’d think about it. He has about three years to consider it,” Jim replied. Carol nodded. “Marina, sweetheart, I need to go meet with Uncle Chris. Will I see you tonight?”

Marina smiled, “Yes! Mommy and I moved in last night!” Jim smiled, that was the agreement. She’d live with him or stay at the palace while she was pregnant.

“Well, good, Jo should be really happy about that!” Jim set Marina back on the pavement and reached over and hugged Carol. His hand caressed her still flat belly, “Thank you.” Carol returned the hug. Leonard and Jim watched as Carol took the girls away and the boys headed for the Academy. Leonard headed for a debriefing with Dr. Puri, Jim headed for Chris’ office.

Chris looked over the top of the file he held in his hands. Jim’s left eyebrow made an attempt to make friends with his hairline at the obvious attempt at making Jim comfortable. Who used paper anymore? Chris grinned at Jim’s attempt at being a Vulcan, “So, you spent several weeks on the USS Hood, and Captain Meeks was duly impressed. Even though you tried dying on him, and us, again.”

“Hey! It wasn’t my idea! Mom threw the diplomatic version of a hissy fit,” Jim said plopping down in a chair across from him absently adjusting the sling. “Fortunately Len was there.”

“Yeah, apparently, you’re a funny drunk,” Jim groaned. Chris closed the file with a snap, “Meeks recommends you for First Officer, and actually wants to steal you, now.”

“Uh, no, Carol’s pregnant again, and I don’t want to be off-world when our son is born,” Jim said with a grin.

“Congratulations, Jim! A boy, huh? You know, I won’t object if you name him Christopher or David,” he replied with a wink.

Jim was suddenly taken aback. He really liked the name “David”. He and Carol and agreed that she would name girls, and he would name boys. “Huh. I like David. I’ll definitely keep that one in mind.”

“Speaking of your mother, the Empress,” Chris had gone to the Academy with both George and Winona, and was best friends with both of them. He was one of the few in Starfleet who knew who Jim really was. “Meanwhile, Leonard’s mother and grandmother met your mother and stepfather.” Jim nodded his head, “You knew?”

“Eleanor and Sherry called Leonard after the T’Pring incident,” Jim paused. “How’s Saavik, have you heard?”

“Well, considering she’s been at the palace slightly longer than you’ve been home, no. She’ll be fine, Jim, don’t you worry. I know you do, you’re a father.” Jim nodded and soon left Chris’ office. He was deep in thought as he was hailed from across the campus as Leonard and Spock hurried across the quad to join him.

“Commander, I have a question, about Princess Saavik,” Spock hurriedly jumped in.

“Commander, while she is old enough for a bonding, aren’t you seeing someone?” Jim asked pointedly. “And you’re an adult.”

Spock nodded, “She will be here for many years. We shall see what happens.” Jim and Len watched him hurry off. “Let’s go home,” Jim whispered.

* * *

Jim lay back against the pillows on his bed, relaxed as Leonard leaned forward to kiss him. Tonight wasn’t about sex, really. It was about them remembering who they really were. Len pushed into Jim causing Jim to open his mouth more into Len’s kiss. Nothing compared to nights like this as Jim writhed and moaned under him. Skin against skin and heightened senses as Jim grasped Leonard’s cock to help him come to completion as well.

Leonard caressed Jim’s cheek as he came down from the intense orgasm he’d just had, “Are you ready to be a father again?”

“Yes, I love Marina, and I’ll love my son as well,” Jim lay on his back as Leonard curled up next to him. “I’m lucky Carol is in my life.”

“So am I,” Leonard replied. “If not for her, we probably would never have met.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overheard conversation between Jo and Carol sends Leonard into making a call to his ex-wife’s ex-boyfriend, Chay. Don’t own them.

“Aunt Carol, can I call you Mommy?” Len and Jim heard Jo ask Carol from the kitchen. The girls were in the living room finishing their homework. The two men looked at each other with almost identical quizzical smiles.

“What about your own Mum, Jo? Won’t she be confused when she comes back?” Carol asked.

“She’s not coming back, Uncle Chay forced her to sign those custody papers before he killed her,” Len’s head shot straight up. They’d both heard Jo having nightmares about her mother over the past several months, but this had never come out. It made sense, no one had actually seen Joscelyn leave Jo on Khan’s door step.

“Why would he have done that?” Carol asked carefully.

“Well, Mommy had a baby six months after Daddy left, and Uncle Chay said he wasn’t his. Said he had a test done on the baby that proved it wasn’t. He called her bad words. He hit her so hard she didn’t wake up.”

“Where is your Mummy?” Carol asked carefully.

“Buried in the backyard, Carol, I watched him do it. I don’t know what happened to Jack, he disappeared too.”

Jim watched as Len flew to the communications console, tapping out a number. Soon, a handsome man sat in front of the screen on the other side. “Hello, McCoy, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Where’s my son, you bastard!” Len screamed at the screen.

“Ah, so the little brat told you about your ex-wife. You’re lucky she’s still alive,” the oily smile oozed confidence. “Your other little brat is safe and alive. Would you like to see him? No, not gonna happen. He’s my toy, now, and he’ll grow to hate you and your whole family. I’ll use him to destroy you, like you destroyed me,” Len growled as the connection was abruptly cut.

“That bastard! I’m going home to…”

Jim abruptly cut him off, “He’s no longer in Georgia, Len, I doubt that he’s still on Earth, although I’m having the call traced, at least he answered that number. Hey, Don, there’s a body of a young woman purported to be buried at,” Jim glanced at Leonard who gave the address. “Could you send somebody down there to confirm it? Uh-huh? Thanks, I appreciate it.”

Hours later, Joscelyn’s mother, Mary, called Leonard with the grim news. “I should have known, Mary, I should have known. Joce just wouldn’t give up like that, not on our little girl,” Leonard told her.

Mary nodded, Leonard noted the new lines the older woman’s face, the words that came out seemed to be literally drawn out of her, “Your mother has invited me over to stay. John died last year, so I have no one…” Leonard watched as the once proud and strong woman broke down and cried.

“You’re welcome here anytime to see Jo, Mary,” Leonard replied.

Hours stretched out into days as the search for the unexpected child went into full swing. Leonard attended Joscelyn’s funeral with Jo at his side. Jim stayed behind to keep an ear out for any news. Winona had put her own security forces on the job as she immediately saw this personally. When Leonard returned with both Mary and Jo, Jim had disappeared. He left a note saying he was running an errand for Starfleet.

Jo went to her room to lie down, it had been a long day and an equally long journey. Mary sat at the table staring at nothing. She had once been beautiful, like her daughter. Her black hair had turned white since her daughter disappeared. Her laughing blue eyes had grown dimmer, and she became stooped. She looked old. “I didn’t even know she was pregnant. Chay kept her and Jo so isolated after your divorce,” Mary murmured.

The classic signs of abuse were there. Separation from her family was the first. Mary and friends had seen Joce flinch away from kind touches and she looked with fear at other men. She’d started wearing baggy clothing. In hindsight it would have hidden the pregnancy and bruises and broken bones. Jo had been admitted to the hospital seven times for “accidents”. The doctors had reported possible abuse after the third time. By the time Family Services came around, Jo was living with her father. Even after all these years, Social Workers were stretched thin and not everyone could be saved.

Weeks turned into months and Mary remained. She met Winona and was grateful for the help that was being given. Plans were made for Christmas to be spent at the Palace. The Academy was deserted, and Jim and Leonard, along with Marina, Jo, Sherry, Eleanor, Mary, and Carol headed for the palace. Winona, unsurprisingly, spoiled the kids with toys they really didn’t need. Jim and Leonard received hand-knitted sweaters. McCoy would never have thought that the Empress would have taken up knitting.

The last presents given were to Leonard. Frank gave him a small package. It held a picture frame with two pictures. One of Chay in prison garb, getting his mug shot. The other of a baby boy about seven months old. Confused, Leonard looked up as Jim gasped and smiled. A door opened and in came a young woman carrying his son, Jack.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

by Starsinger

**So, McCoy has his son. What’s going to happen to Chay, and was Chay the person McCoy fixed Joscelyn up with? Let’s find out. Don’t own them.**

McCoy froze, looking at the little boy. “Go on, Leonard, that’s your son. Yes, we double checked, he’s yours and Joscelyn’s,” Frank told him.

Jim smiled at the man at his side. He rose and went to the little boy, “Hey, buddy, I’m your Uncle Jim. I know you’ve met your big sister, Jo, but let’s go meet your Daddy.” Jim kept up the running commentary as he returned to his chair beside Len, and sat down.

Jack seemed to know instinctively who McCoy was and lunged toward him. Len automatically put out his hands and caught Jack and pulled him into his arms. He hugged the little boy closely as tears streamed down his cheeks. Jim vacated the chair so that Mary could take his place. Frank pulled another chair over so that Eleanor could also meet her grandson.

“How?” Bones finally asked. “How did Joce end up with Chay? I thought she and Wes were so close.”

“Wes said he came home one day and both of them were gone,” Mary murmured. “She called me the next day and told me where she was.”

“Only reason I knew that number was that Jo called me two weeks before she showed up here. I held onto that number, fortunately, I knew it wasn’t Wes’. Did she really love Chay?” Bones asked.

Mary shook her head, “I don’t think we’ll ever know the answer to that question.”

* * *

Winona sent baby stuff back with Jack and Len. She said it was the least she could do. Len laid Jack in the crib and watched him sleep. He could remember doing the same thing after Jo had been born. “I imagine I’ll be doing the same thing in a few months,” Jim said behind him.

Len smiled, “Yeah, me too, I can’t believe he’s here.” Jim put his arms around his waist and Len leaned back into him. “What’s going to happen to Chay?”

“His conversation with you amounts to a confession to murdering Joce. He’s set to be hanged on Thursday,” Jim replied.

“No trial?” McCoy asked.

“This isn’t a democracy anymore. Justice is swift when guilt is not an issue. He also killed a mother, he’s lucky we put him in a cage with a list of his crimes in the town square anymore. He’d die very slowly that way, and he’d start to smell after a while.”

“Do they do that anymore?” Len asked curiously.

“Yeah, Admiral Marcus, turns out, trying to kill me made him a traitor. I guess hiding who I really am can be a severe disadvantage to those who have more ambition than brains.” Eyes flew back to the crib as Jack moved and made a small noise, before settling back down to sleep, “Are you getting used to Jo calling Carol Mommy?”

Len nodded his head, “I wish she didn’t have to.”

* * *

Mary went home three weeks after Christmas. Mrs. Hudson and Carol were taking turns caring for Jack while Len was attending classes. The twists and turns of the past few months left everyone breathless. Mary had attended Chay’s execution without a tear. No one was quite sure why he felt he needed revenge against the McCoy family. When his parents were contacted they had informed the police that Chay had been put into a mental institution two years ago, and had not heard from him since.

Jo loved her little brother, and Marina doted over him as well. Jack seemed to be an easy-going child who put up with his sister putting him in little girl’s clothes. He, of course, never went outside in dresses. Jo understood that it wasn’t appropriate. Carol, of course, blossomed, she didn’t have any trouble carrying babies and it showed. She never missed a step, even in running her company. Jim and McCoy actually attended another meet and greet at the club and Carol, at seven months, circulated like a pro. She might even have made a match.

The most interesting part of the time was the time Carol let Len use an old fashioned stethoscope to listen to the heart. He swore he heard two heartbeats.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s throw in some bad guys. I do know where this is going, btw. Don’t worry. Don’t own them either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to say "awwww" and "Oh shit!"

It was a tiny cry of a newborn that saved all their lives. McCoy had been hypersensitive to a baby’s cries the last few weeks, and this was no different, even if the cry wasn’t human. He, Kevin, Jim and their bodyguards were walking late one night through the campus at Starfleet Academy when he heard the tiny cry. He stopped, unsure what made the noise. He went over to the bushes from where the cries could be heard. He found a tiny black and white kitten, its eyes not even open, crying for its mother. Bones looked around, trying to locate the mother or the rest of the litter. He found them, something wild had attacked them and this tiny baby was the only survivor. He scooped it up and petted it, cradling it in the palm of his hand. He looked around and realized that he was alone. He hurried to catch up with the others.

Bones rounded the corner of the quad, “Hey, Jim, look what I found…” His voice trailed off as the carnage laid out in front of him. He managed to deposit the kitten in his jacket pocket and ran for his friends. Jim and Kevin were lying in front of him, blood everywhere. He ran over to check them out Kevin and Jim’s bodyguard, Inderon, were unconscious. They had been attacked. Jim had been beaten, but was conscious. Kevin and Inderon had been stabbed. Bones commed the hospital telling them he needed immediate medical help and where they could be found.

“Jim, stay with me! Did you see who did this?” Bones asked. Jim barely shook his head, his breathing labored. The medics arrived along with security. Bones had enlisted his own bodyguard, Sarah, into helping him until they arrived. He soon heard her talking to Khan over the comm. He pulled out his own comm and called Winona.

Starfleet General was a hard place to wait for word. That was all Bones could do as he couldn’t treat Jim or Kevin. Finally, Sarah, asked, “What about that kitten?”

Bones had completely forgotten about the tiny being in his pocket. He reached into the pocket to find the kitten asleep. Once brought back into the waking world, it started up its loud protests once again. “Hello little one,” Bones said to the kitten. “You are a hero. If you hadn’t distracted me, I would have been a victim, too, and we all might be dead,” the tiny being mewed hungrily. A nurse happened by and saw the situation and smiled. Soon she was back with a tiny bottle. Bones offered it to the kitten who, after a few misses, latched on and suckled hungrily. The nurse ran a tricorder over it and let Bones see the results. It was a little girl, and as healthy as could be expected. She was only two days old. “I think I’ll let Jo name you,” he murmured rubbing his cheek against the youngsters soft fur. She purred contentedly.

“Dr. McCoy?” a voice asked. Bones looked up to find Dr. Boyce entering the room. Khan and Winona came in just after him. “Alright, all three of them are out of surgery. Cadet Riley sustained significant damage to major organs, but his heart was missed. Ilderon was slightly less injured, and Commander Kirk was severely beaten. All three are in the same room for now, and all three are on vents. We need to keep an eye on them, but I think they’ll be alright.”

Everyone sighed with relief, “May we see them?” Winona asked. Boyce turned toward the rest of the hospital leading them to the private wing of the hospital, reserved for admirals and dignitaries, mostly. Kevin and Inderon were out cold, Jim was awake and typing on a PADD. He was swaddled in bandages with a tube coming out of his mouth and an oxygen reader on his finger. “Jim!” Bones called. Jim’s face brightened as he saw his lover. “How do you feel?” Jim gave him a thumbs down. Bones smiled, “At least you’re alive. I have a present for you!”

Jim looked puzzled, Bones pulled out the tiny creature from his pocket. Jim reached out his other hand and gently stroked the tiny head gently. “She’s the reason I wasn’t there when you were attacked. Saved us all.” Bones watched as Jim smiled around the tube in his mouth. Bones stood up and kissed Jim’s forehead, “Who did this Jim?” Bones looked down to see Jim asleep. He picked up the PADD and discovered two names “Earth for Earthers” and “United and Free Earth”.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I’m an abysmal writer ignoring this story in favor of others, like Nyisha. I’m back on this chapter, then, I’m off to do laundry. Go figure. Don’t own any of it.

Tiredly, and noisily, Bones came home late that night. Mrs. Hudson had been informed of what had transpired and made sure Jack and Jo were taken care of. She received the newest member of the household without a word. She cooed over the baby, immediately taking charge so Bones could get some rest. He was a little startled, however, to see two bodies in Jo’s bed.

“Little Marina came over. After what happened to her Daddy, Carol felt she needed to be with her friend. I didn’t think you’d mind, I sure didn’t,” she said with a smile. “What is this little one’s name?”

“I thought I’d let Jo name her,” Bones said with a yawn. He went into his room and stripped out of his clothes. The bed was horribly lonely that night. He awoke early, intending on seeing Jim when Jo and Marina wandered into the kitchen. Mrs. Hudson was already up, having fed the kitten and deposited her in a small box before starting breakfast. The girls peered at the kitten, who appeared to be asleep, with wide-eyed interest. They had been warned to be very careful with her.

“What’s her name, Daddy?” Jo asked.

“I thought you should name her, Jo,” Bones answered.

Bones watched as both girls reached out gentle hands and stroked the tiny kitten. The kitten, for her part, rubbed her face against their questing hands. “Celeska,” Jo said, “let’s call her Celeska.” Bones blinked, having absolutely no idea where “Celeska” had come from.

“Marina, I’m going to the hospital first,” Bones informed them.

“Tell Daddy that I love him,” Marina said immediately.

“Me too, Daddy, tell Uncle Jim that I love him too,” Jo chimed in. Bones nodded his head before looking in on Jack. It was still difficult to believe that he had a son too. He reached down and touched Jack’s cheek, the little boy made sucking movements with his mouth, but never woke. Bones smiled and left, coffee in hand.

The first thing Bones noticed when he entered was that both Jim and Inderon were off the vents while one quietly continued to breathe for Kevin. Bones checked Jim’s chart, and noticed the quicker recovery of the two. He frowned, it seemed to him to be a little fast. “It’s because of Khan’s blood,” Jim said. Bones’ brow furrowed as he looked at Jim, “I was transfused with Khan’s blood, and it’s why I’m not dead. The superhuman properties in his blood are still apparently working. Inderon doesn’t need that help, she has plenty of her own.”

“Kev is just a normal human then?” Bones asked.

“Yeah,” Jim said. “I talked to Security earlier. I’m not entirely sure that those two terrorist organizations are involved in this, but several people who attacked me were from them. Well-known figures from them I might add.”

“Jim, are you in danger?” Bones asked.

“Bones, first, I’m in Starfleet, that’s dangerous all by itself. Second, I’m the future Emperor of the North American Empire, that means, I've been in danger all my life. I’m not going to live my life any differently because of those two facts.”

Bones opened his mouth to say more when his PADD chimed, he looked down to find a notice from the Palace splash across the news wires:

_Prince Samuel Kills Most of Family before Turning Knife on Self!_

_In a bizarre turn of events, Prince George Samuel Kirk killed his wife and two of his three children this morning at the Palace. A nanny apparently walked in on the massacre where she witnessed the Prince pull the knife from his wife’s heart and plunge it into his own. The youngest of the family, Prince Peter, was spared since he was staying with his nanny and his grandmother in another part of the Palace._

_Funeral arrangements are currently being made, and a national day of mourning will be held on Wednesday. In lieu of flowers, money is asked to be donated to the charity of their choosing._

Bones sat on the nearby chair, wondering how he was going to tell Jim about his brother. The madness in the family having culminated in this singular event, he was suddenly glad that Khan’s blood had corrected the gene in Jim, and that Jim would never suffer his brother’s fate. Bones sighed, there was only one way to do this, he handed Jim his PADD.

Bones heard Jim sigh, then he pulled in a sob and started to cry. It was his big brother that was gone, “I’m sorry Sam,” he heard Jim whisper. “I’m so sorry it was too late for you.”

Bones pulled Jim into his arms, and let him cry. Winona soon entered, it had been clear that she’d been crying. She walked over and put her arms around both men, holding them close. “Winona, Marina is at my apartment with Jo and Jack if you want to go see her,” Bones murmured.

“Mama, I’m going to be okay,” Jim whispered. “Go see Marina.” Winona nodded before leaving.

Carol entered moments later, “I’ve been given custody of Peter.” Jim raised an eyebrow, “Winona wants as normal a childhood as possible for the young Prince, and she’s apparently impressed with how well Marina has turned out. He’ll be fully aware of who he is, but at the same time, not be a spoiled royal.”

Bones chuckled, “He’ll still be spoiled.”

“True, but he’ll learn what his duties to his people really are,” Jim responded. “I didn’t learn that until I joined Starfleet. It’s why Carol has maintained her household outside the Palace. Marina knows what everyone else lives like.”

Bones had wondered about that. He opened his mouth to respond when Kevin started to fight the vent. McCoy walked over, glad to have something he could control happening. Kev’s eyes were wide open as he looked around, “Kev, stop, let the vent continue doing its job and we’ll have you off it in a few minutes, okay?” Kev nodded. True to his word, Kev was breathing on his own ten minutes later.

“Water?” Kev finally asked. Bones poured him a cup from the bedside table.

“Glad to see you back with us,” Bones said, handing it to his young friend.

Kev looked around the room, and its other occupants, “Glad to be back,” he whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funerals stink. Don’t own them.

Bones watched soberly as Jim struggled into his dress greys. He had two orderlies helping him, but the beating had taken its toll. As much as the blood helped Jim, he still didn’t have the recuperative powers as Inderon who had been discharged three days earlier despite the stab wounds she had suffered. Bones stood in his cadet reds, soberly observing Jim’s ordeal.

Nothing could have prepared Bones for today. Jim told him he would be expected to be present for the funeral and along the parade route. Winona was trying to keep Jim as anonymous as possible and keeping him among the Starfleet personnel near the grave would help preserve it. Jim would be released in two days, and Kevin, who had neither the recuperative abilities of Jim or Inderon, would spend a few more weeks under M’Benga’s tender mercies. This also meant he wasn’t being stuffed into his cadet reds, into a hoverchair, and being stuck on the side-lines. Bones was just grateful he wouldn’t be forced to follow the casket.

Bones stood by Jim’s side as Winona, Frank, and several cousins walked behind the caskets. Everyone saluted as the somber procession, everyone dressed in black, walked by. The two large and two small caskets punctuating the gravity of the situation. Jim looked small and insignificant in his chair as he watched his brother, sister-in-law, and nieces rode by on their final journeys. The crowd dispersed as Jim steered his chair to a nearby car waiting for him. They entered the car and the driver asked, “Palace, Your Highness?”

“No, my condo, please. Carol and Peter are waiting for us,” Bones raised an eyebrow at this statement. “Mom wants some sense of normalcy tonight. It will be somber, but I felt that Marina, Jack, and Jo should be spared all of this. We can’t spare Peter this.”

Carol came down and joined them with Peter as soon as they called. Carol was big with child, and, with McCoy’s pestering, had been confirmed to be carrying twins. Jim chuckled to know that both his sons would be minutes apart in age. Peter was strapped into his car seat and was quiet. He’d been spared the sight of the slaughter, but he knew the adults were all very serious and very, very sad. He also knew Mommy and Daddy were never coming back. Uncle Jim and Aunt Carol would take care of him now.

They entered the Palace as one of many officials coming to pay their respects to the family. As soon as they entered they were ushered into the private residence of Frank and Winona. Winona looked around as they entered. She walked over and plucked Peter from Jim’s chair, hugging him hard before embracing Jim, then Carol, and then Bones. Peter protested in only the way that three year olds can. Frank came over and tickled him under his chin. He, predictably, giggled at the older man. They watched as Winona wandered off with the youngster. A server walked by with drinks, making sure Jim had something non-alcoholic for all the medicine in his system. Bones also grabbed something suitable before walking over to a nearby window.

Bones had never appreciated the Palace before. It was a mansion, really, with all the beauty to testify of such. It wasn’t as ancient as Buckingham Palace, or as large, but it served a purpose as residence and court of the Empress. He looked down to see gardeners maintaining the lawn and the Palace Guard going about their duties. No matter what happened in their world in small, the world at large went on. “Magnificent, isn’t it?” a voice sounded from behind. He turned to see a Starfleet Officer standing behind him. He stuck his hand out to him, “Gary Mitchell. I’m an old friend of Jim’s.”

“Uh, what kind of friend…” Bones wasn’t sure how to ask this question.

Gary chuckled, “Just friends.” He pointed to a handsome looking woman standing, chatting with a functionary, “That’s my wife, Eileen. We grew up together, and no, we’re not related. My mother was a lady-in-waiting though.”

“So, you’re…” McCoy trailed off, not quite sure what rank he would wear.

“I’m a Lieutenant Commander and Starfleet, and a Count the Empress’ Court,” Gary answered. “How is Jim?” he sounded genuinely concerned.

“He’s doing remarkably well. He should be out of the hospital in a couple of days. Unfortunately, Cadet Reilly’s injuries were more severe. He’ll be in the hospital a few more weeks,” Bones replied.

“Is it true a kitten saved everyone?” Gary asked.

Bones laughed as he related the story, he also kept an eye on Jim, as did Inderon. Apparently, so did Eileen, she wandered over and quirked a smile at her husband, “I think Commander Kirk has had enough, Doctor. He’s fallen asleep.”

“Thank you, Countess, I’ll go rescue him. I imagine Carol is feeling fatigued as well,” Bones replied. His words weren’t far from the truth, Carol, Jim and Peter had all managed to fall asleep. Bones made his excuses to Winona.

“That’s fine, Leonard, he’s still recovering, and Carol and Peter, well, there’s no need for an explanation needed there,” she smiled down at her grandson. “If you and Jim ever need a babysitter and Mrs. Hudson has the night off…”

“I’m going to take you up on that, Winona. The end of the semester’s coming up, and Mrs. Hudson would like two weeks off to visit her sister, and I’d like to, uhm…” Bones trailed off, unsure as to how to proceed.

“Take advantage of my son’s willing body somewhere other than San Francisco?” Winona asked with a laugh, causing Bones to blush. “This will be after the babies are born?” Bones nodded again. “Good, she would probably love the help the palace staff would provide. Thank you Leonard, for being so good to him.”

Winona handed the sleeping child to Bones who walked over and managed to prod both Carol and Jim awake long enough to get back out to the car. Bones escorted Carol back up to the condo where Mrs. Hudson would be taking care of her before returning to the car. Getting Jim out of the damned uniform was much easier than getting him into it. Jim collapsed into the bed and rolled over and back to sleep. Bones wished it was as easy for him as he sat in a nearby chair. Tomorrow would be another day, and all he hoped was that better times were coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right, pure, unadulterated smut (read porn here) is on the horizon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the tragedy at the palace continues as Jim finally comes home. Shazzbatt. Nanoo Nanoo. Don’t own them.

Jim sighed as they made him sit in another wheelchair. He was finally going home, and he was anxious to get away from the hospital. What did one say to someone who lost his brother and most of his brother’s family? The trip home was quiet. Bones drove, most days they didn’t have the benefits of a palace driver, and drove themselves. As Jim put it, it kept them humble. Jim would not return to the Academy for another week. The end of term was nearing. They still planned on taking that trip, but Carol would be staying with Winona at the Palace just to be safe.

Chris came to see Jim once he was settled back at home, it was the first time he met Jack, “Well, he’s a cutie pie, isn’t he?” Chris asked with a laugh.

“Did you and Phillip ever think about adopting?” Jim asked. It shocked Leonard to suddenly learn that Chris was gay. He didn’t know why.

“No,” Chris responded. “After Phillip died, it seemed pointless.” Chris smiled at McCoy, “Yes, I’m gay. I was married for, oh, twenty years to Dr. Phillip Boyce.”

“Wasn’t he killed when that ship crashed into San Francisco six years ago?” Bones asked.

“Yeah, I was fortunate, they found his body,” Chris sighed. “What Alexander Marcus did was unforgivable. But, I can’t hold a grudge, the man is dead.” Jack sat on Chris’ knee exploring his face with his tiny fingers. Chris made funny noises and faces into the little boys hand causing him to giggle.

“Daddy!” came the cry from the other room. “Can I go swimming?” Marina called.

“Me too, Daddy! Can I?” Jo responded.

Jim looked at the girls, “I don’t know, can you?”

Marina blushed, “May I go swimming?” she asked.

Jim laughed, “Who’s going with you?”

Mrs. Hudson came out, “I am.”

“Okay, you may go swimming,” Jim said. Bones agreed to let Jo go out with them. They both watched as Peter followed them out. Peter, even at three, was swimming like a fish. Jim turned back to find Jack snuggled up into Chris’ arms and had fallen sound asleep.

“In a world filled with such terrible things, it’s amazing what such sweet innocence brings,” Chris murmured leaning back in the couch. “Leonard, before the semester ends, you’re at the top of the Medical class. No surprise since you’re already a doctor. Jim, have you finished grading?”

Jim chuckled, “Almost, and then there’s finals. Are you sure you want me to take over pilot training next semester?”

“Commander Carlson is going out on Maternity Leave, soon. You’re the next most qualified. You may want to help Leonard here with hand-to-hand. His class starts next term as well,” Chris said with a sideways glance at the doctor.

Bones groaned, “Do I have to?”

“It’s required. Although, you’re course will be more along the lines of self-defense,” the baby murmured in his sleep. Chris ran a hand through the boy’s sparse, dark hair. “You’re a real charmer, aren’t you?”

Jim smiled as laughter rang from the porch out on the roof. The world may have seemed terrible, but right now, it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom had both me and my brother in the pool before we were a year old, and I went off the diving board when I was five at a public swimming pool because I swam the width of the pool. At least that’s what my Mom keeps telling me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first term comes to an end, and Bones continues to plan in more ways than one. Don’t own them.

Leonard awoke on the last day of the term with a smile. A lot had happened in the past few months, including a baby he never saw coming, but the outcome was worth so much. He rolled over and pressed a kiss into the bare back of the man next to him. Jim stirred murmuring in his sleep. He looked through the window to see the San Francisco fog blocking out the sun. Not uncommon this early in the morning. A brief cry reached his ears before he heard someone shush it and cater to his needs.

“Mrow?” Bones picked up his head to look at the other baby in the family. One who went where she decided when she decided to do it. Bones smiled and reached down with his fingers extended. Celeska stepped forward and rubbed her head against them. She would be travelling with the kids and Carol to the palace where she would be living in kitty luxury. It was amazing how babies of so many different species could worm their way into their hearts.

“Mrow?” he heard Jim echo. He sleepily picked up his own head and looked down at the small cat on the bed. “Well, hello Celeska, have you decided to say good morning?” She cocked her little head at him before hopping up on his hip and settling down. Jim grimaced as her claws dug into his side. “Is this a sign of love?” he asked.

Bones chuckled, “Not my idea of love.” Jim returned the laugh as their bed was soon invaded by two more small bodies making more vocal, and understandable demands. It was suddenly all about breakfast.

“Alright, Princesses, we’ll go out and have breakfast, but, on one condition,” they immediately settled down. “You have to let us get dressed,” they were instantly back out the door, Celeska in hand, closing the door behind them.”

“Princesses?” Bones asked.

“Well, Marina is my daughter, and Jo is like my daughter, so they’re both Princesses,” Jim said getting out of bed. Bones admired his unclad ass. Bones immediately squashed those thoughts and rose to dress himself. “Last day of school,” Jim said emerging from the bathroom before pulling his dress grays from the closet.

“Last day of school,” Leonard responded. “Until next year, anyway. Until then, we have a couple of weeks to ourselves.”

“You’re still not telling me where we’re going?” Jim asked.

“You’ll see,” Leonard said with a grin. They dressed and entered the living room where Mrs. Hudson, Marina, Jo, Jack, and Carol all waited. They were all being treated to breakfast and the girls were excited. They ended up at Denny’s. It was the all you can eat pancakes that got them there. Carol and Jim took turns making sure Jack ate. Even giving him bits of pancakes to eat. Jo and Marina actually managed four pancakes before admitting defeat. Jim ate ten.

They all saw the girls off to school before they headed to the Academy. Leonard had to take final exams and Jim had to give final exams and grade them. Jim told him that he should have all the grading finished the next day. The hardest part to grade was the essay portion. Multiple choice and true and false questions could (and were) put through the computer, but the essays took a bit more time. Fortunately, he only had thirty exams to grade with these. Unfortunately, it took three days to finish. Kevin Reilly had to show off by writing three pages per essay question, and there were only two essay questions. “I think he’s trying to be a Teacher’s Pet,” Jim said with a laugh. Bones had to agree.

Jim turned in the grades, and they packed for their vacation. Leonard’s mother came in from Georgia to help watch her granddaughter. When Jim protested that there would be plenty of people to do that, she proclaimed, “I’m not passing up the chance to spend two weeks in luxury.”

“Ma, you live in a mansion with servants waiting on you hand and foot!” Bones said with a laugh. Eleanor just smiled mysteriously before joining everyone in the limo. It took both Bones and Jim to get Carol into and out of the limo. Bones slipped Carol a piece of paper before he left her side. “This is where you can reach us,” he whispered.

Carol looked at the paper before covering her mouth with her hand and smothering a laugh, “Oh, he’ll love this!” The gleam in his eyes was all the thanks she would get.

The journey to the shuttle port was uneventful, and Jim kept pestering Bones about their destination. Bones didn’t say a word, looking out the window. Even the shuttle didn’t give him a hint. Its name was the Shuttle Craft 1. They boarded the luxury liner, the “Rising Star”, was typical of the type. They were shown a state room that was as big as Bones’ apartment.

Jim sighed as he sat on the bed and pulled off his shoes. All he wanted was a nap as Bones hung up their clothes for the three day trip to their destination. Jim glanced over to the nightstand to find a brochure sitting there of their destination. Jim picked it up and thumbed through it. A big grin crossed his face as he left the bed and walked over to Leonard and put his arms around him. “Thank you,” he whispered into his ear before kissing him.

“I heard from Carol that you’d never been to Risa,” Bones said with a grin before turning around. “Neither have I.”

“Anticipation is so sweet,” Jim said before leading Leonard back to bed. He wasn’t about to waste one moment of their vacation in mere words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think you recognize the name the “Rising Star” from another Sci-Fi series, you do.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones go to dinner and end up sitting at the Captain’s Table. Don’t own them.

Bones had to admit that Jim looked exceedingly handsome in the black suit that he had worn when they first met. Neither had bothered to pack their uniforms, they were on vacation, and Bones wore a Navy Blue suit and tie that complimented Jim’s attire. They grinned at each other, “I just hope the Captain wasn’t expecting us to show up in uniform!” Bones quietly agreed as they headed out of their State Room.

A steward escorted them to the table where they sat with five other couples waiting for the Captain to take the only open chair. Bones glanced back to find their bodyguards sitting at a nearby table. He wasn’t terribly surprised to find them there, they were new to him, but they wore the same clothes that the others wore. “Khan’s very efficient, isn’t he?” Bones whispered.

Jim looked over, “Oh, yes, David and Jaysee are actually good at not being noticed. Their room’s, I understand, flank ours.” Bones nodded, that explained a great many things. Captain Eileen Graves soon entered the Dining Room along with the rest of her officers who weren’t on the Bridge. As she approached, Jim rose and pulled out the chair meant for her. Belatedly, all the other men at the table also rose. Bones saw manners so ingrained into Jim that they just came automatically.

“Thank you, Commander. It’s always a pleasure to have Starfleet personnel on board,” she nodded at everyone. “I understand you are a Doctor as well as a Cadet, Dr. McCoy.”

Bones smiled as the first course was set before him, it was a salad, “Yes, I was recruited after my wife left me. Jim and I are rearing my son and daughter and their kitten.”

Someone on the far side of the table chuckled, “Kitten? I dare say that one is easier than the other two. Potty training isn’t that much of a chore.”

“Yes, my son, Jack, is still in diapers. Fortunately, my Daughter, Joanna and Celeska, the kitty, don’t require them,” Bones replied.

“Do you have any children, Commander?” another woman asked.

“Jim, please, yes, I have a daughter, Marina, and a long-time friend is currently pregnant with what appears to be twin boys,” Jim replied. “We haven’t exactly settled on names yet.”

“You are not interested in women?” the Eileen asked. Her greying hair was swept up into an elegant bun that would fit easily under a cap.

“No,” Jim replied, “familial obligations require that I produce two children, whatever my orientation is.” He paused as the salad course was taken away and a soup took its place. “Len and I have been together for less than a year. Our families approve.”

“And your friend?” asked the man next to him.

“She helped my mother find the apartment on the floor above Jim’s and buy it the day after we met,” Bones said with a chuckle. Smiles and laughter circled the table. Jim was his normal, charming self, and Leonard followed his lead. The soup course was followed by fish, and finally by desert that consisted of seasonal fruit. It was fresh and Bones thoroughly enjoyed it.

Soon, the dance floor lit up and a DJ invited everyone to come out and dance. Jim rose and held his hand out to Eileen, who graciously took it as he led her onto the dance floor. Bones did the same with the First Mate he found six tables over. She was surprised and gratified as he too led her onto the dance floor. After the dance he returned her to her table and followed Jim’s lead in leading another lady onto the floor. Jim spent a few hours entertaining those around him with stories of the missions he’d embarked upon in Starfleet. Bones just listened, he knew that they weren’t the whole story, but they were interesting to hear.

Finally, they departed, after receiving call numbers from quite a few men, and a few wistful women. Both accepted gracefully, and filed them away in the appropriately round file when the returned to their room. Jim put the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the hanger on the front of the door as he locked it behind them. Bones sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his shoes. “That was interesting,” he finally said.

“All they see from me is a well-mannered, handsome young man who has children, but isn’t interested in women,” Jim said. “I like to keep it that way.” He sat next to Bones pulling off his own shoes. Bones watched as he methodically removed the rest of his clothes and hung them up, or folded them, in the appropriate places before lifting the covers and sliding beneath them. Jim watched as Bones removed his own clothes before joining him. Bones snuggled up next to him as Jim began to pet him.

“Your privacy, especially for Marina’s sake, is important to you. I understand that,” Bones replied, responding to Jim’s caresses. “You found a good companion with Carol.”

“You have no idea how lucky I got with her,” Jim murmured, turning his head to kiss Leonard. Bones responded by opening his mouth.

“Less talk, Your Highness, and more action,” Bones muttered back into his mouth. Jim chuckled as he reached for the bedside drawer and pulled out the lube, giving it to Bones. Bones took the hint and knelt on the mattress. Jim spread his legs as Bones grasped his already erect manhood after coating the fingers of his other hand with lube, and stroked it. Jim’s eyes closed as Bones’ strong fingers adeptly entered his ass. Bones was slow and methodical as each finger slowly made its way into Jim, finally hitting that sweet spot deep inside. Jim’s back arched as the intrusion became more and more pleasurable. Bones chuckled, “You’re ready, Jim. What do you want to do?”

“Lie on your back,” Jim whispered. Bones complied. Jim climbed on top and slowly impaled himself on Bones’ cock, his erect manhood between them. Bones grinned as Jim sighed. He sat flush with Bones’ hips. He wiggled around a moment before rising back up and coming back down.

Bones felt truly fortunate. This incredible man had entered his life, and not only accepted him and his background, but his children, and loved them all for it. He grasped Jim’s right hand with his own as Jim continued his movements. His breathing became shorter and sharper as he found the best angle to cause him the most pleasure. In turn, this translated to his muscles clenching around Bones’ organ and causing him greater pleasure as his hips rose to meet Jim’s every movement. They were in perfect accord. Bones could feel the pleasure coiling in his belly, telling him he was close. He reached up with his free hand and stroked Jim again wanting nothing more than for them to cum together.

“BONES!!!” Jim wailed as he came undone in his hand. Bones followed suit deep in Jim’s tissues. Jim collapsed next to Bones as they both shuddered in post-coital bliss.

Bones cupped Jim’s face, “So, you’ve finally succumbed to Kevin’s name for me.”

Jim smiled up at him, “It is contagious.” Bones grinned back at him as he told the computer to lower the lights. He pulled the covers up around them and slipped off to sleep tomorrow was another day.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, and Jim and Bones take a stroll. Don’t own them.

A soft knocking sounded at the door. “Room Service!” was called through the shut door. Jim was already awake and looking at the ship’s amenities and looked over at the sleeping Bones. Jim rose and answered the door. The steward entered the room with a cart and immediately set the covered plates on the nearby table along with containers of drinks and glasses. Jim slipped him a tip as the steward nodded and left.

Jim walked over and poked Bones’ foot, “Hey, Len, wake up!” Bones peered blearily at him as Jim grinned, “Breakfast!”

“You order room service?” Bones asked.

“Yes, I did,” Jim replied. Bones watched with a grin as Bones pulled himself out of bed, and, not bothering to put anything on, padded over to the table and sat down for breakfast.

“You’re ready for the day,” Bones mumbled as he scooped some scrambled eggs off a nearby dish and dumped in onto his plate.

Jim was. He had gotten up, showered, shaved, and dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and black flip flops. When Bones looked more closely, he realized the shorts were actually swim trunks. “I did, habit, being a Starfleet Officer ingrains certain habits in you, like getting up early. I thought we’d look around the ship and take advantage of some of the other amenities before lunch,” Jim replied, spearing a sausage link from another dish before pouring himself some orange juice.

Bones barely swallowed before answering, “That sounds like a plan.” They ate in silence before Bones went off to perform his own ablutions. He found Jim staring out the port window of their cabin. “You really love it out here in space.”

Jim smiled, “I always wanted to join Starfleet, and when I was younger, I wasn’t the heir, so Mom had no real objection to me joining. Then, Sam got ill. Everything blew up in my face, and Starfleet’s, before I could be tested beyond the cursory genetic testing they did when I was born.”

“That’s how they found the gene,” Bones muttered.

“Yep, Peter, Marina, the twins and I will not suffer from that as Sam and so many others did. We don’t think Marina was ever at risk. The double X chromosome, making her female, made her less susceptible than, say, Peter, but she could have been a carrier.”

“The madness of King George,” Bones said. Jim nodded at the reference to the ancient King who was reportedly mad, and lost the colonies in North America who would eventually form the United States of America. “Let’s go for a swim.” Jim grinned.

They walked around the ship, and were given a tour, along with twenty other passengers, of the bridge. “It’s bigger than the bridges I’ve been on recently,” Jim said with a smile. Bones smothered a laugh, the only bridge he’d been on recently, and that was two weeks ago, was the Kobayashi Maru, and that only simulated the bridge of a real starship.

The ship was impressive. It was a luxury liner set to carry only five hundred passengers. What it lacked in numbers of people, it made up for in amenities. This included an Olympic sized swimming pool and spa. They also had entertainment for both adults and kids, Disney was apparently still very popular, a shuffleboard deck, and a room set aside exclusively for board games. That didn’t mention the one set up for video games. Jim and Bones immediately got their towels from the concierge and placed their clothes on deck chairs. Jim gave Bones a big grin before running toward the deep end. “CANNONBALL!” he cried and leaped into the pool before the startled life guard could yell at him not to run. She gave up, some people never grew up.

Bones followed more sedately, off the high dive that created an even bigger splash than Jim’s had. Jim was laughing as Bones surfaced and swam over to him. Together, they swam sedately, under the watchful glare of the life guard, to the shallow end where Jim began to swim laps. Bones sat on the steps and watched Jim’s graceful movements through the water. He noticed the life guard doing the same thing with less of a glare. Bones winked at her. She grinned back.

When Jim finished his laps he joined Bones over on the steps as more passengers came in to join them. The temperature was perfect, just warm enough to keep everyone comfortable. Bones smiled, “I’m glad you can swim, Jim.”

Jim looked at him, “Why?”

“Our hotel is underwater,” Bones replied innocently.

Jim’s eyes got wide, “I’ve heard of that hotel. Now I’m looking forward to this even more. I think Chris said he and his wife went there for their anniversary a few years ago.”

“I didn’t know Captain Pike was married,” Bones murmured.

“Oh, yes, with four grown sons and a daughter just finishing high school,” Jim grew sad. “Marilyn has been sick the last couple of years, though. Another one of those progressive genetic disorders that it’s too late to do anything about. MS I think.”

Bones winced, “That’s a tough one. They’ve made remarkable strides in treatment, though.”

“Yeah, if they can get into remission, they can pretty much suppress it for the rest of the patient’s life. They can’t get Marilyn into remission, though,” Jim replied.

“Jim, the Vulcans have just discovered a new therapy that might help her. I don’t know the specifics of Marilyn’s condition, but she and Chris might want to check it out. I’ll forward the article to him if he’s interested,” Bones said.

“I’m sure they will be,” Jim said. “Hey, want to head over to the sauna? There’s a lock feature on the door,” he murmured.

Bones looked up to see several kids swimming in their direction, “I thought you’d never ask.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at their hotel. Don’t own them.

As pleasant as the journey had been, they were glad to reach their destination. Jim and Bones arrived at the equator of Rissa and were immediately escorted to a water taxi. They could have taken an ordinary taxi, but this hotel liked to put on a show for its guests. As soon as the water became deep enough, the taxi sealed itself off and slid under the water. There were two other couples and a family consisting of a young couple with two kids. Apparently, the resort had special accommodations for children under a certain age, depending on the species. Without a parent they would not be allowed up top by the computer. It simply shut off the water way access point. Jim and Bones wondered what that meant, but they would find out soon enough.

The journey was magical Rissa’s oceans were the deepest blue with all sorts of fish and other sea creatures that let off many colors from their skin. Jim swore he saw a Mermaid, who, after looking startled at the taxi, swam quickly off in another direction. They approached the resort which sank six stories to the ocean floor, most of that being an anchor. The hubs off the main building held the individual rooms as well recreational facilities as well.

The Concierge met them as they exited the taxi. “Welcome to the Mermaid Lagoon Resort and Hotel. My name is Mindy, and it you have any questions during your stay at our hotel, please don’t hesitate to call. Please follow me and I will take you to check-in where you will receive your room keys. As the brochure will have told you, we have chutes that will take you to the top where you can enjoy our features both in and out of the water. You can also dine while swimming. Lifeguards are always on duty, but please do not allow young children access to the waterways without your presence. One of our features is a water park where you can play or relax as you see fit.” She went on to explain that there was a spa, a sauna, and even beach access should you become water logged. “Now, your rooms provide a full 360° view of the ocean. It is, however, one way, no one can see into your room. You can also dim the windows if you feel the need.”

“Madam,” Jim said, “do you have a population of merpeople? People who live underwater?”

“The Chulari? Did you see one?” she asked. Jim nodded, “Oh, that is a sign of good fortune. They’re very shy and are rarely seen by anyone let alone outsiders. Congratulations, sir, your stay will be a harmonious one.” They approached the check-in desk and were greeted by a smiling Rissan.

“Welcome to the Mermaid Lagoon, may I have the name under which your reservation was made?” he asked.

“Dr. Leonard McCoy,” Bones responded.

“Ah, yes, Darren!” he called flagging down a nearby busboy. “If you’ll put your hands on this reader, it will register who you are and you can open your room. Darren, take them to room 212. It’s one flight up.”

Instead of turbolifts Darren led them up a series of gradual ramps that allowed them to view the ocean around them as well as the hotel. The ocean’s deep blue and the coordinating décor left them with a sense of awe and wonder as they finally reached their room. The door opened for them as they approached. It was a simple room consisting of a bed, a table with two chairs, and a mini-fridge stocked with various goodies. Jim tipped the busboy. “Thank you, sir!” he exclaimed.

They unpacked, and wandered around the room, looking at everything it held. They found the chute and Jim climbed in. “I wonder what this button does,” Bones heard seconds before Jim was lifted up and out of the chute by a blast of water.

Bones chuckled, “Good thing he was wearing his swim trunks.” He followed Jim and found the ride a little thrilling as it ended with him balancing at the top of the chute instead of throwing him like he expected. He looked over to find Jim treading water next to the chute. Bones jumped in and looked at the chute. It had a plaque next to it reading “Room 212”.

Jim laughed, “Well, we know which chute to reenter from.” Jim swam out to a nearby platform big enough to climb onto. Bones followed suit and pulled himself up next to Jim and looked around. Nearby, others were swimming, playing, and splashing around. They could see the water park in the distance. Jim leaned back onto his outstretched arms and enjoyed the sunlight on his face. “This is wonderful, Bones, thank you.”

Bones leaned forward and pressed a kiss into Jim’s shirt clad shoulder, “Thank my Mother, she’s the one who suggested it.”

“Really? I will then.” They both relaxed under the warm, tropical sun and soothing waves.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones and Jim do some exploring. Don’t own them.

“WOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!!!!” Bones heard Jim cry as he hurtled down the water slide. Bones had approached the water park with some trepidation, but Jim had reminded him that he’d booked this resort knowing it was here. So, Bones swallowed his pride, and fear, and followed Jim to the biggest, and probably fastest, slide in the park. He also reminded himself that the sides were high enough that even a Gorn could travel down it without flipping over it.

The light turned green and the people behind him were waiting impatiently for their turns as Bones sat down on the edge of the slide and pushed himself down. He twisted, he turned, he even did a couple of loops and found himself in a pool of about three feet in depth looking out to see Jim grinning at him. Bones shook his head, “Alright, Jim, you were right, that was FUN!”

Jim grabbed his hand and headed for the pool. It was a pool with waves. The waves weren’t very high and he could see a couple of people being pushed shoreward by the smaller waves. The people were sitting up and talking. Jim grabbed a couple of inner tubes and thrust one at Bones as he entered the pool. He pushed himself into the deeper parts and climbed on. Bones followed suit and found the action of the waves to be soothing. “It’s amazing that 20th century technology is still being used today,” Jim told him.

Bones looked at him, “What?”

“This wave motion pool had its beginnings in the mid to late 20th century when someone thought it was a good idea,” Jim laid his head back on the tube, sunglasses firmly in place. Bones had to agree with the engineer who had originally come up with the idea, this was definitely a good idea. They alternated what they did. They spent thirty minutes hurtling down slides, climbing across nets, or whatever hair raising thing Jim wanted to do. Then they’d spend another thirty doing something lazy, like eating. They hadn’t started out with this agreement, it just kinda happened.

Around three o’clock, they mutually decided that it was time to call it quits. They had reservations at a restaurant run by a Chulari family who weren’t so shy or reclusive. When asked why they named the resort “Mermaid Lagoon” they were told the owner was from Earth. They swam to their chute and slid down the incline and into their room. Jim looked around before peeling out of his trunks and heading for the shower. He hated the feeling of pool water in his hair and wanted it out. He stood under the jets of hot water when Bones decided to join him. He smiled as Bones pressed a kiss into his mouth. Jim opened his mouth and felt Bones’ tongue slide in. Risa might be paradise, but this was heaven as he leaned back against the wall he felt his cock growing hard.

Bones grinned as he went down on his knees, his own dick stiff. Jim watched as Bones kissed the head of it and slid it into his mouth. Jim moaned, Bones was very good at this as a hand slid to Jim’s ass and rubbed up against it. Jim obligingly spread his legs as Bones’ talented fingers went to work. Jim, however, wondered which talent would win, the tongue doing naughty things while the mouth engulfed his manhood, or the fingers that were slowly working their way in. Jim reached behind him and found a metal bar. He grasped it and held on as Bones’ throat and mouth muscles worked their magic. Bones managed to get most of his hand in Jim’s ass before he came. Bones milked his organ for all that it was worth as Jim finally gave in and slid down the wall. Bones sat down on the wet tile and grinned at Jim, “That never gets old.

Bones watched as Jim caught his breath, and then got on his hands and knees turning his backside toward him. Bones smiled as the water made everything slick enough to make this easy. He parted Jim’s buttocks and heard Jim moan as he pressed inside him. Bones took his time, he never felt that this should be rushed. He leaned down and kissed Jim’s back as he slid in. He sighed as he bottomed out and Jim let out a long, shuddering breath. Bones watched as he reached down and rubbed his hard cock. Bones started to thrust inside Jim as their breaths became shallow and ragged. He watched as Jim turned his face slightly, eyes closed, enjoying every minute of their connection.

Bones smiled and continued on, the water running down their bodies made the moment more enticing as Jim’s thrusts became more demanding. Bones simply kept on his even pace until even he could hold back no more. He could feel it uncoiling in the pit of his belly before he withdrew. Jim whimpered before Bones told him to lie down.

Jim complied as Bones climbed on top, he bent down to kiss Jim before impaling himself on Jim’s cock. Jim gasped as he started thrusting up into Bones. Bones simply held on, letting Jim control this situation as he rode his cock into oblivion. Afterward, Bones realized they were still on the shower floor. Bones slowly started to sit up. “Best ride I’ve had the entire trip,” Jim murmured.

“Me too, Darlin’, me too,” Bones replied.

They finally managed to shower, shave, and dress before leaving for the restaurant. It was an odd restaurant. The Chulari didn’t wear clothes, and the women were bare breasted as they served their guests. The coat check-in was actually a clothes check-in. Clothes were optional, and as they peered into the dining area, they saw most of the guests had followed the suggestion. As they had understood that the dress code was extremely casual, they both had dressed in shirts and shorts. They both shrugged and stripped before heading for the front.

The restaurant was partially underwater. Seats and chairs could be seen floating on top of the water and the Maître ‘D’s head popped out of the water, “Dinner for two?”

“Yes, please,” Jim replied. They descended the steps into the dining room and discovered that it was only about three feet deep. They looked around and found floating high chairs and rafts for children who could touch the ground. The water was warm as their host asked them what they wanted to drink. They both opted for water. Neither wanted to get anywhere near drunk in this sort of environment. They also both opted for a fish course when the waitress approached them.

Jim relaxed and looked around. He saw the ocean below them, as the floor was made of a clear material, and felt the warm water around him and smiled at the man across from him. “I hear you can rent a private alcove here,” Jim said.

“Really?” Bones asked with a twinkle in his eye, “Why would we want to do that?”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plans for the private alcove get sidelined, by a hurricane. You know what the great thing about staying at an underwater resort? You can still go outside and do stuff, just not on the surface. Don’t own them.

“It is a Class 3 hurricane, and while it presents no danger to us under the water, we do advise you not to travel to the surface until it has passed. Meanwhile, in other resort news…”

“Just great,” Bones grumbled, “I’d booked that alcove for today. They did say they would let us take it another day, or refund our money. Did they say what they do with the water park?”

“Yeah, they have a dome that goes over it and they pull that under the water as well. That way people can still enjoy it,” Jim replied poking at his PADD. Weather control technology hadn’t quite been perfected yet, but even now, hurricanes were rare on Risa. Even so, Jim and Bones could hear the slosh of the waves through their chute.

“Hey, Jim, let’s go scuba diving!” Bones announced as he seated himself next to his partner. He pulled up an ad that stated that the scuba gear would be brought to the hotel in cases of storms. Jim nodded his agreement, it sounded like a plan to him.

Two hours later they were strapping on the wetsuits and goggles. Scuba gear had been refined down to a single mouthpiece which allowed them to not have to worry about re-breather tanks. As they put on their flippers the personnel who would watch out for them gave them some tips, “We don’t have anything big and dangerous down here, but keep an eye out, because you never know what might show up. Avoid anything with spines, or bright colors. We do have some large, playful animals similar to dolphins who will be more than willing to keep you company. Have fun, the sub will meet up with you in about two hours. We have tracking devices on your wetsuits so we can find you, especially if you get into trouble.”

Jim and Bones walked awkwardly over to the lock with fins on their feet, and waited for it to cycle. The company had even given them underwater cameras to take pictures. They knew the kids would love that. First thing Jim did was roll over and look up at the surface, they were far enough down that the storm wasn’t affecting the water around them, but they could see the angry currents far above. Jim shook his head, glad he wasn’t there. Bones had found some brightly colored coral and was taking pictures. Jim took a picture of him when he was poked in the back. He slowly turned around to find an animal that looked like a porpoise nudging him from behind.

Bones looked up from his own nudge and pulled his own camera up to take a picture of the animal, and another one that was swimming next to Jim. In fact a whole pod had come over to investigate. Jim and Bones respectfully kept their arms at their sides as they both swam with the pod. The members of the pod were extremely playful and swam slowly enough so that the game of Tag that ensued was fair. They even showed them treasures that they knew not to touch, but took lots of pictures of pearls and other undersea stuff that lit up everywhere.

They were so respectful that other animals came to investigate, and even play in the games that were involved. Two hours didn’t seem like enough time as they finally came to the sub. The leader of the pod nudged both Jim and Bones and dropped fragile pieces of coral in their hands. They both bowed as best they could before they swam toward the waiting vessel. They waited until the water drained out of the lock before they pulled off their fins, goggles, and re-breather. The Risans eagerly looked at the gift that had been left them and exclaimed how beautiful the pale pink and white coral was. It was a great honor that those animals rarely bestowed on anyone, let alone outsiders.

Jim and Bones ate as the sub slowly made its way back to the hotel and the pictures were downloaded onto a flash drive as well as printed out. There was even a picture of one of the porpoises dumping seaweed on Jim. They both laughed as they sat in the lounge, waiting to send these off to everyone. “We should bring the kids here when they’re older and can appreciate it without us being afraid they’ll drown,” Jim murmured.

Bones agreed, kissing Jim right there. They reached the hotel all too soon and swam back over to retrieve their clothes and give back the wetsuits. They turned the news back on, but it was a little glum. The storm would soon finish passing over them, but it would take two or three days to straighten out the mess made above. Meanwhile, anyone wishing to, could take transportation to other locales and the resort would make those arrangements. Jim and Bones immediately started planning. After a little digging they found they could rent a lodge up in the mountains for a couple of days and not do anything if they wanted, or go exploring, skiing, whatever their hearts desired.

They sent the pictures to Carol and Eleanor at the palace. Not surprisingly it was Frank, who loved the water, who was instantly jealous. The Royal Prince Consort looked at the pictures and sighed over the creatures. There were more pictures and Marina and Jo were instantly smitten by the pictures of the Chulari restaurant. Jim knew all Winona would hear for days was that Ariel, the Little Mermaid, lived on Risa, and could they go visit her?

Carol made them promise that they would send her to the Mermaid Resort when she was done with this pregnancy. Jim laughed and easily made the promise. It was the least he could do, and wondered if she was getting serious with a man she had recently met named Robert. Bones laughed and promised he would try to get “Ariel’s” autograph for the girls. He couldn’t make any promises.

Winona finally sat down and talked to them, “How are you two doing?”

“I haven’t felt this relaxed in years, Winona,” Jim told her.

“Good, let me talk to Leonard alone real quick, please,” Winona told her son. Jim gave them a strange look before leaving. “The council has approved your request to marry my son,” she told McCoy. A huge smile crossed his face, “It was easy since Jim has produced the requisite heirs. Since Jim has managed to keep out of the public life so far, you can arrange your matrimonial rites as you see fit. As long as he agrees.”

“Thank you, Winona,” Bones whispered as he looked at the shut bathroom door behind him. He could hear the water running, “This means a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome, it’s unlikely Jo and Jack will ever be in line for the throne, but I can make them an honorary Prince and Princess, and you will eventually inherit the title of Prince Consort when I die and Frank does whatever he will do if he survives me.”

“Do you love him?” Bones asked.

Winona took a deep breath, “No, I am fond of him, though. He’s been good to me and the children. ALL of the children in the palace. He had an accident as a child and can’t father children. Fortunately, marrying me, it wasn’t a problem.” She grinned at Bones, “Go, ravish my son as I’m certain he’s waiting for you to do. Eleanor said she’ll have the ring you requested waiting when you two get back.” Bones cut the connection and hurried to comply with Winona’s command. His dreams were indeed coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, Winona kinda took over and decided to dictate how the end of the chapter was going to run. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones by some new clothes for their next adventure. Don’t own them.

Jim sat down at the console to order more suitable clothes. If they were going to a mountain cabin, they’d need something a little warmer than what they brought. They’d be back the next day, but some new pants, shirts, shoes, socks, gloves, and jackets would not go amiss. In the other room, Bones was arranging for their reservation at the cabin and transportation. A water taxi would pick them up and take them to another port not affected by the hurricane and another taxi would take them to the mountains where a cozy log cabin waited for them. The sales person promised their clothes would be brought over in an hour. Jim thanked them and made a mental note to remember a large gratuity for the concierge.

“We’re all set,” Bones announced, “the water taxi will be here in two hours.” He had an enormous grin on his face.

Jim returned the grin, “Our new clothes will be here in about an hour. That’s good timing. Let’s not forget the cameras.” Bones nodded, everyone would want pictures of the mountain. Heaven help him if they ran into someone like Elsa or Anna. They made preparations of packing toiletries and underclothes in their suitcases before the door chimed. Jim answered it as a valet entered with five large boxes. Jim thanked him with a tip and started to unpack the boxes. He and Bones put them in both suitcases and decided they would sort them out later, except one set a piece to wear into the mountains. That done, they grabbed their jackets and headed for the lock they were told would hold the water taxi.

The taxi was waiting for them at the lock, and they loaded the suitcases into it before slipping into the back seat. The driver was professional as he took them to the nearest port thirty kilometers away. Jim noticed that Bones was quiet, and settled in for the ride and the view as they saw more sea animals on the way. The taxi surfaced and the driver helped them unload onto the dock. Another cabbie stood nearby waiting for them, apparently. As they drove to the higher elevations, Jim and Bones noticed that the car became steadily warmer to compensate for the drop in temperature outside.

Jim was the first to grin when he saw snow. The white stuff was gently falling to the ground where more already occupied that space in big, fat flakes. Winter wonderland immediately came to mind as they followed the road up a gentle incline to the Lodge where they would check in. The taxi waited for them as Bones hurried inside to get their cabin key. The lady was professional and checked them in quickly before Bones hurried back out with key, cabin number, and directions to their cabin. The cabbie had apparently been there before as she drove straight to Cabin 4 and helped them unload their baggage. They paused to look at the scenery as small birds flitted from tree to tree, what looked like a snowshoe hare hopped nearby, and large, moose-like animal stepped gingerly through the clearing. A large pile of snow splatted down onto the forest carpet below from a large tree. They went inside and paid the cabbie before she departed. She told them she would pick them up about 5 pm the next day. Jim nodded as she hurried out the door.

Jim turned to find Bones sitting on the bearskin rug in front of the roaring fireplace with a fire already lit. Jim shook his head as he grabbed the luggage and headed for the bedroom. He unpacked everything in it before returning to the living room. Bones still sat on the rug sans any clothing. Nearby sat a champagne bucket. Jim took the hint and removed his own clothing after retrieving glasses from the kitchen. “You’re prepared,” Jim murmured sitting down next to Bones. Bones took a glass and set it on the floor before taking Jim in his arms and kissing him. Jim hurriedly deposited his own glass on the floor before responding to his ardent lover’s affections. Bones slowly pushed Jim into a horizontal position before cuddling up next to him. “Hey, I’m not complaining, but what with the champagne?” Jim finally asked.

“I have a question to ask you, and I’ve already received permission from your mother to ask it of you,” Bones replied, sitting up. Jim’s eyebrows furrowed as Bones took a deep breath. “Jim, will you marry me?” he asked, heart in his eyes.

Jim froze, unable to speak. Slowly, he sat back up and laid a hand on Bones’ cheek before kissing him, deeply, “I take it the council approved your request?” Bones nodded, unable to speak, “Then the answer is yes, Future Prince Consort.” Bones crushed his lips to Jim’s in a soul searing kiss that seemed to reverberate across the very universe. Bones didn’t let go even as he groped for the champagne bottle and managed to remove the cork. They finally broke the kiss when the realized they couldn’t pour the champagne and drink it while acting like a pair of love struck teenagers.

Bones raised his full glass, “To our families.” Jim repeated the toast and drank before he was back on his back, finding out just how soft the bearskin rug really was.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite color is green which explains a lot in this chapter. Jim finds a wedding gift for Jo, and Bones decides what to do with his apartment. Don’t own them.

The log cabin was contained in a village of sorts, it was owned by the resort. Jim and Bones wandered around the village which contained cabins made of genuine logs. A gift shop, a restaurant, and a guide shop also existed. Jim and Bones wandered into the gift shop and started looking for souvenirs. Bored, Jim picked up a magazine lying on the counter containing various things including jewelry. Bones wandered over and looked over Jim’s shoulder as Jim paused at a tiara. It was a gold tourmaline, aquamarine, and diamond tiara. Its shape was in circles with a heart at the top. Jim was in love. He showed it to Bones, “What do you think?”

“For whom,” Bones asked confused.

“Jo, as a wedding present, she will become my daughter officially, and Jack my son,” Jim pulled out his PADD and typed in the web address for when they got back to the cabin.

“What will Jack get,” Bones asked.

Jim chuckled, “What all male children get when they come into the family, a silver spoon.” Bones laughed as he paged through the catalog himself. He paused at a turquoise and diamond necklace in the shape of a heart.

“Marina,” Bones said, “this matches her eyes.” Jim nodded as he noted the catalog number of both items. They picked up a snow globe for Marina, a snowflake made out of some sort of metal for Jo, and a picture of the nearby lake for Carol.

They wandered back to the cabin before Jim called up the website and called up the number for the tiara before ordering it. “Bones, what are you going to do about your apartment?” Jim finally asked as he ordered it and had it shipped to his address on Earth.

“I don’t know, give it to Carol maybe?” he thought.

“She lives three blocks from us,” Jim reminded him. “Why not keep it for your Mom and Grandmother come from Georgia?” Jim rose from the seat and let Bones take it to make his own purchase.

Bones thought about it for a moment, “That’s a great idea. It’ll fit my sister and her husband as well. Let’s get married in Georgia, Jim, please?”

Jim smiled, “I would love to go home with you and get married, after the boys make their arrival.” Bones beamed at Jim as he finished purchasing the necklace.

“Well, we’ll need a few months to plan it, anyway. My Mom is an old southern woman with old southern ideas,” Bones replied.

“Which means a big southern wedding,” Jim said with a laugh. “We’ll let her go out with Jo and Marina to pick their dresses, since neither one of us is going to wear one.”

“They should wear white,” Bones mused. “We’ll have to figure out a color scheme so we can coordinate outfits.”

“Wedding planner?” Jim asked.

“Fortunately, my sister is one!”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s just something luxurious about a big down filled comforter and a fluffy mattress and a four poster bed, and a warm fire nearby. Don’t own them.

Bones went plop. It was white, wet, and cold, and he had never skied before, snow skied anyway, and he fell down on his bottom. His fellow bunny slope skiers giggled at him. John, his instructor smiled, “That was a good fall, Leo. Just like I taught your. Now, Sara, it’s your turn.”

Bones grunted as he returned to his feet as four-year old Sarah repeated Bones’ maneuver. Jim, the experienced skier sat on a bench nearby, watching as Bones took his first ski lessons. Somehow, the four-year olds’ plop didn’t seem nearly so funny as Bones’ did. The kids laughed anyway, that made Bones feel better. Everybody looked funny when they fell down. Even John did when he demonstrated how to do it. Like dominoes, one-by-one, everyone fell down and got back up, and everyone laughed.

Next, John demonstrated the basics of skiing downslope slightly with their skis turned inward. Bones followed his instructions as he propelled himself forward slowly with the help of his ski poles. Jim came up beside him, “Lookin’ good, Bones. How does it feel?”

“Clumsy,” Bones muttered, “but you volunteered to learn how to water ski and knit in exchange for me doing this.”

“Uh, Bones, I already know how to knit,” Jim said scratching the back of his head.

“What?!” Bones asked incredulously.

“Believe it or not, my Nanny taught me when I was twelve, kept my hands from doing other things,” Jim continued.

“All those little doilies and other knitted items I thought were made by Carol?”

“Made by me, Carol doesn’t have enough time. I’m working on booties for the twins, by the way,” Jim said with a grin.

They called it the bunny slope for a reason, it was gentle enough for beginners like Bones to learn and become confident about what he was doing. At the end of their lesson, and more than a few bruises, Bones and Jim skied down to the lodge at the bottom of the mountain. There, they ended up with some hot cocoa, the universal remedy for falling on your behind a few times in learning something new. Sarah and the other kids agreed with Jim about that.

They headed back to their cabin and Jim built a roaring fire in their bedroom as Bones stripped and slid under the covers. The covers were thick and down filled and the mattress was soft. The lights were off and the fire cast a warm glow over Jim’s body as he too undressed and joined Bones in bed. For moments they just lay there together bathing in the soft light. Then Bones rolled over and snuggled up to Jim. Jim smiled in the darkness. “Have you talked to your sister?” Jim asked.

“Yes, Diana is excited about this. It’s actually her first wedding. We’ll meet with her when we get back so she knows exactly what we want,” Bones kissed Jim’s shoulder. “I think Jo should give me away.”

Jim turned over and kissed Bones back, “Marina can be the flower girl. Peter can be the ring bearer, Jack is a little young to be taking on those duties.” Bones laughed his assent as Jim left lingering kisses down his neck and shoulders.

“Darlin’, you’re doin’ that like you mean it,” Bones groaned at Jim’s amorous advances. Jim slipped under the covers and Bones felt his cock being enveloped by Jim’s mouth. All he saw was a mound over his hips, the front of it moving up and down. “Well, that’s being sneaky,” Bones commented with a breathless laugh. One of Jim’s hands cupped Bones’ balls while the other’s fingers slipped into his ass. Bones relaxed and continued to moan as Jim played with him. Soon, Bones came with soft gasps and moans. Jim rose out of the covers and hovered over Bones, kissing him, letting him taste himself.

Jim soon pressed himself against Bones’ entrance, and Bones opened his legs wider, not wasting a moment of this. Bones’ hips rose up to meet Jim’s thrust as the two became one again. Jim reached between them, stroking Bones to excitement once more as he continued to thrust into him. Bones watched as Jim’s strokes caused him to close his eyes in breathless anticipation. Bones reached out and traced Jim’s chest and abdomen with expert fingers not once losing the feeling deep within him as Jim pounded his prostate drawing them both closer to completion.

Finally, Jim grunted, and Bones felt his hot semen pour into his gut moments before he himself came. Jim slowly pulled out and fell next to Bones. Tomorrow, they would return to the Mermaid Resort, and soon after that home, but this time was all theirs.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here come Kodos. I can hear the groans, now. This will be a different tale than you’re used to, so don’t fret. Don’t own them.

The return to the Mermaid resort happened later than either thought. A sudden snowstorm kept them in the cabin another night, not that either minded, they were busy in that big bed. They were more than happy to get some place warm. Their underwater room was more than welcome. Most of the damage from the hurricane had been cleaned up, and they took a normal taxi to the hotel entrance on top of the water where they had a leisurely stroll back into the lobby.

Jim and Bones were about to head down to their room with their luggage when Jim caught sight of a familiar face, familiar to Jim anyway. “Anton!” he called.

The man who turned was an older gentleman, distinguished anyway. With his square cut beard and close cropped graying hair, he could have come straight out of a Shakespearean play. “Jim!” the older man returned. A broad grin split his face as he saw the younger man. Jim walked over with an equally broad smile as they embraced. “How are you? And your mother?”

“We’re fine. Carol and I are expecting twin boys!” Jim informed him.

“Well, that is good news. Who is this?” Anton asked, turning to Bones.

“Well, this is my fiancée, Dr. Leonard McCoy. Bones, this is Anton Karidian Kodos, an old friend of mine,” Jim introduced.

“Kodos, didn’t you run a colony somewhere? Tarsus IV?” Bones asked.

“Well, it was more of a training ground for young nobles in the Empire,” Jim told him. “Kevin and I met there. His family was one of about 500 that supported, and still do, that camp.”

“I thought there was some sort of famine,” Bones said.

“Oh, there was. By the time it got bad, ships had arrived to take those of us who were due to leave. So Kodos had everyone shipped off who weren’t scientists. That was a crowded ship, let me tell ya. Kevin was bout three, if I remember correctly,” Jim told him.

Kodos shook his head in disgust, “It took five years to finally rid the planet of the fungus that caused the famine, Jim. I swear it wasn’t natural, but what could I do. I couldn’t let them starve.”

“No, Anton, you couldn’t do that. How is Lenore?” Jim asked.

“Lenore!” Anton called. A lovely young woman with blonde hair strolled over to them. “I don’t know if you remember Jim,” he said.

“Of course I do, I was nine, not five! How are you, Jim?” she asked.

“I’m good, on vacation before the Academy starts back,” Jim told her. “So, did you really start your own Shakespearean Company?”

Anton stood up straighter, “I certainly did. In fact our first performance is tonight, MacBeth! You must come see it tonight, we’ll leave tickets for you at the box office.”

After returning to their room, Jim pulled off his shoes lay down on the bed. Bones looked at him, “MacBeth?”

“Yeah, Anton always wanted to be a Shakespearean actor, believe it or not. He retired from public service a few years ago, and now he’s pursuing his dream,” Jim told him. “He goes by Karidian now.”

“I can see why,” Bones said before joining Jim on the bed. They soon fell asleep.

That night, Jim and Bones joined a throng of people headed for the on-shore playhouse. Bones was looking forward to it. It had been years since he’d seen a play. Even he had to admit that Karidian was good, the scene with the phantom dagger was truly haunting as the ancient words spilled from his mouth. The actors had been well picked as each moved through the scenes without missing a beat, or a word, even the back stage crew were professionals as everything was rearranged regularly.

A small reception followed the play, and Anton and Lenore circulated the room, greeting everyone with enthusiasm. Finally, he stopped by Jim and Bones, “How much longer will you be here?”

“We leave tomorrow, Anton. I’m sorry, but it was a pleasure seeing you again,” Jim said. “Carol’s due date is fast approaching, and I want to be there when the boys are born.”

“Of course you do, one of life’s greatest pleasures is watching your children being born. Let’s keep in touch,” Anton told him.

“You know how to find me,” Jim laughed. They watched as the older man walked away. Bones shook his head. “Let’s go back to our room,” Jim told him. “We still have some packing left to do before tomorrow.” Bones nodded in agreement as they both left.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, things happen fast, especially with twins. And boys can be so impatient! Don’t own them.

Bones thought ironically on Jim’s words to Karidian about the twins. No sooner had they stopped at Jim’s apartment to unpack when Jim’s communicator went off. “Kirk,” he answered.

“Jim, it’s Frank, you need to get to the hospital,” came the male voice. “She’s in labor.”

Frank didn’t need to say who was in labor. Jim and Bones rushed out the front door where a car was waiting for them. “You’re worried,” Bones said quietly.

“She’s not due for another six weeks,” Jim said.

“She’s in good hands, Jim. Dr. Boyce is one of the best. I might add that with today’s technology, only the severely premature don’t make it,” Bones told him.

“I know, they can put them in an artificial womb if they need to. I still worry. Marina was actually late in her arrival. I guess boys are more impetuous than girls,” Jim said with a grin. Bones shrugged not knowing, he hadn’t been there when Jack was born.

Jim was rushed immediately into the delivery room while Bones waited with the rest of Jim’s family. He sighed as his mother reached over to take his hand, this would soon be his family as well. Frank was there, Winona wasn’t, she didn’t want to attract too much attention to the event to preserve the privacy and all. Jo wandered over and climbed in Bones’ lap. He noticed Marina sitting nearby next to Frank and Hikaru. “Jack’s back at the palace,” Eleanor whispered to Bones. “He wouldn’t understand all of this anyway.”

Bones nodded as he sat back and waited. It was a waiting game, the arrival of a new baby always was, Bones reflected. He stood and walked to a window looking out over San Francisco Bay. This went on for hours and the sky had started to darken to night when finally, a throat cleared itself by the door. They all turned to find Jim standing in the doorway with a big grin on his face. “Turns out, you were wrong, Bones” he announced. Bones stared at him “While George Samuel and David Tiberius are doing as well as can be expected, their little sister, Anita Caroline, has gone into an artificial womb. She was just over three pounds, and appears to have been hiding, that’s what the doctor said. Personally, I think her brothers were sitting on her. They both weighed five pounds apiece.”

“Does that mean I have a sister?” a little voice asked into the profound silence that had descended on the room. Jim looked down into the blue eyes of his now oldest daughter.

Jim picked Marina up, “Yes, Sweetheart, you have a baby sister and two baby brothers. George and David will be joining us home in a few days, but Anita is going to need some time to get bigger. So, she’s going to stay here, okay?”

“That’s okay!” she chirped. “Jo is probably going to be much more fun than the babies. Jack isn’t much fun at all.” Everyone laughed.

“That will change as they get older, Marina. Come on, everybody! Let’s go meet them!” Jim led them to the Neo-Natal Unit housing the boys. They had been put in the same crib and were wearing matching hats and wrapped in matching blankets. Their bracelets told everyone which one was which. Jo quickly lost interest in them as she looked around at the other babies. “Okay,” Jim said quietly, “let’s go see Anita.”

Early artificial wombs had been giant metal monstrosities that allowed no sound or touch to reach the fetus still developing inside. The lack of a mother’s touch and sound had led to many severely sense deprived children who grew up with mental handicaps that could not be overcome. In the last hundred years the wombs had become a kind of durable plastic. It could not be punctured unless the building fell down on it. It let in sounds the fetus would normally hear during the course of its gestation. However, no light went in or out and they couldn’t see Anita with their eyes. A camera had been inserted into the womb that kept pictures on a screen above the bed for the anxious parents to see. The wombs had been developed after the nuclear war in the late 21st century as a way for frozen embryos that had been found in banks and were still viable, to develop and add to the genetic population after the human race had been devastated. It had mixed success, but no baby lacked for eager adults to take them in.

“She’ll be alright?” Jo finally asked.

Bones stepped in, “She should be fine, Jo. In a couple of months, she’ll be moving in with Carol, just like her brothers.”

They went in to see a very tired Carol, who fretted about Anita, and how she was going to take care of three babies. Bones looked at Jim and nodded, “Hey, I know you have that apartment downtown, but Bones is offering you his apartment. He’ll pay Mrs. Hudson to stay there with you and the babies. She’s very good with Jo and Jack.”

Carol nodded tiredly. They all heard a chuckle at the back of the room, “Darned straight I will! I would even if you didn’t pay me! And their father will be able to get there quickly if he’s needed.” Jim chuckled, he hadn’t realized Mrs. Hudson was there. He didn’t know why, she was as much a part of the family as anyone else.

“When Mother and I are visiting, we’ll be more than happy to help,” Eleanor proclaimed.

“Me too, Mommy! I want to help!” Marina and Jo chimed in in near unison.

“With Khan across the hall we’ll be perfectly safe, too,” Carol murmured reaching out to caress Marina’s cheek. She soon fell asleep as Jim decided to join Frank, Bones, Marina, and Jo in the trek to the palace. Winona sat stunned at Jim’s announcement.

“You named her after my mother?” she whispered.

Jim smiled, “Yes, I thought it appropriate.”

Winona walked over and kissed Jim’s cheek, “Thank you, Jim.”

Jim smiled down at his mother then took a seat as she returned to hers. Marina climbed into her grandmother’s lap who smiled down at her. “Oh, Mom, I didn’t tell you, no chance to anyway. I ran into Kodos on vacation.”

“Governor Kodos?” Winona asked interestedly.

“Yeah, he really did start his own Shakespearean Company, just like he always said he would. Lenore has grown up quite a bit,” Jim finished with an impish grin.

“Well, I’m just going to have to see about inviting him to the palace for a command performance, won’t I?” she said with a smile. “What has he named it?”

“The Anton Karidian Shakespeare Company,” Jim replied. “He felt it more politic than using Kodos.”

“I can still understand. In spite of everything he did, people still died on Tarsus IV because of that famine. Could have been worse though. I still wonder what happened to that ship he sent word back on to get help. Could it have been the Klingons?” she mused.

“It could have been. They’re always spoiling for a fight. I don’t think we’ll ever know,” Jim said, scooping Jo up for a tickle. Winona watched with a bemused smile at the shrieks of laughter emanating from the little girl. A little girl she had come to love as her own granddaughter. “So, when’s the big day?”

Bones blushed, “It’ll be in the summer after the Spring Semester is over. Right now we’re planning something in a little church in Savannah. My sister Chloe is handling most of the arrangements.”

“Nice and quiet,” Winona murmured as she watched Jim let Jo off the floor. “And a long, happy life,” she whispered, almost a prayer for her son and his future husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I briefly considered naming her Mary Margaret, but that’s harkening to another of my favorite series starring the actress who played Winona Kirk. I thought it a bit too much.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day for the Kirk-McCoy-Marcus’. That should be “days”. Two babies come home to a new apartment, and the McCoys move in with the Kirks. Things get hectic. Don’t own them.

Within hours of Carol agreeing to take over Bones’ apartment, Jim called people he knew. Bones walked into his old apartment and found his, Jo’s, and Jack’s stuff being dismantled and moved. His bed was staying put, he wouldn’t need it where he was going, but Jo’s and Jack’s stuff were leaving. To Bones’ surprise Jim’s condo had five bedrooms, plenty of room for everyone.

A security company was up making sure that the rail around the outside of Jim’s rooftop terrace was high enough to discourage wandering toddlers and the fence around the Jacuzzi and pool was secure. They didn’t want Jack wandering somewhere he could get hurt. They redecorated the rooms set aside for Jo and Jack, the one next to Marina’s was Jo’s, so they looked exactly as they did in Bones’ condo. They left the room set aside for Carol alone and made yet another room a nursery to hold all three newborns. Jim’s condo looked the same and completely different simultaneously.

The only thing in Bones’ apartment that didn’t change, other than the kitchen, was Mrs. Hudson’s room. She liked it the way it was. The widowed mother of four went to work on arranging Bones’ old home in accordance to some sort of agreement between her and Carol. Jo’s old bedroom was made over into a nursery that could be later converted into a bedroom for the boys. Jo’s old room was made over to reflect the young girl’s taste, and provide a kind of haven from her newly expanded family when she needed it. No one also said she could always join her father downstairs when he was home, that was understood.

Bones, Jo, and Jack moved in on Tuesday after school. That didn’t take long after everything was arranged, they grabbed their bags and took them upstairs. Jim had hired, at Mrs. Hudson’s behest, her sister, Mrs. Emmerson to help with Jo and Jack and to do all the mundane chores around the condo. Mrs. Emmerson was just as efficient as her sister, and loved cooking and cleaning and pampering Jo, Jack, Marina, and any of their friends who happened to stop by with them. She just didn’t realize who Jim’s mother was.

When Winona and Frank stopped by to see Jim she fainted dead away. Winona quipped, “I’m afraid I’ve killed your new housekeeper, I’m sorry.”

Jim managed to find some smelling salts and waved under the poor lady’s nose. She came around and stared at Winona, managing to stammer out, “Y-y-your M-m-majesty.”

“Mrs. Emmerson, this is my mother, Winona,” Jim said helping her to her feet.

“Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Emmerson,” Winona said, holding out her hand. Mrs. Emmerson slowly put out her own hand and shook the Empress’ hand like it was a snake. She then promptly fled. When Mrs. Emmerson reappeared, it was with tea and light refreshments as it was mid-afternoon. She resumed her normal, efficient self and went about her work quietly. “Looks good, Jim,” Winona commented as she munched on cucumber sandwiches with the crusts trimmed off. “What does she feed Marina and Jo for snacks?”

“Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches,” Bones replied with a grin. “No crusts on those, either.”

“How is John taking all this?” Winona asked. It took a moment for Bones to remember who “John” was as Jim started speaking.

“He’s happy that we’ll all be under one roof. Easier to guard us that way,” Jim replied. He watched amused as Celeska bounded through the living room batting around a noisy ball. She discovered they had visitors, and promptly climbed into a nearby lap, Winona’s to be exact, with complete disregard to rank or dignity. “Cats have a way of evening they playing field,” Jim murmured.

“I noticed,” Winona said stroking the cat’s soft fur. Celeska purred. “The Secret Service is still searching for those who attacked you and Kevin that night.” Winona told him. “It had to be a student or faculty. Few are allowed on-campus that late at night who aren’t.” Jim nodded, they attack still weighed on his mind. Personally, he didn’t think that the attackers were even human.

The next day, Wednesday, Jim, Carol and Bones quietly took the boys home. The doctors told them it could be up to six more weeks before they could take Anita home. They’d know it would be soon when they took her out of the womb. Three days later, she would be joining her brothers and sister. Carol sighed as she looked around the redecorated apartment as Mrs. Hudson joined them. Marina and Jo were both at school, and Jack was taking a nap with Mrs. Emmerson nearby. Quietly, Carol and Jim took them out of their car seats and gently lay them in their crib. They sighed as they resumed their naps. Carol started crying, “I wish Anita was here!” Jim put his arms around her and let her emotions flow. They both knew it would be a little while before her hormones settled back down.

Jim and Bones went down to check on the club later that night after everyone was tucked into bed. They were having another meet and greet and wanted everything to go smoothly. Many of the wealthy and nobles had heard of the success of the first one, McCoy and Kirk, Sulu and Chekov, Spock and Uhura, and wanted a chance of their own. So, two months ago invitations had gone out, they were accepted, and then Carol went into labor. So Jim took over wearing the same black suit he had months ago.

People wandered over and talked to Jim. Bones had to admit that Jim was charismatic and charming, disarmingly so, and many wished Jim was single. Surprisingly, to Bones’ mind, several asked for his number, only to be told that he was already engaged. As Jim shut the bar down for the night, Bones wrapped his arms around his fiancée, “I love you.”

Jim kissed him before whispering back, “I love you, too.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is meant to give insight into how this society view those with disabilities, be they mental, physical, or just age. Oh, and we meet some antagonists while we’re at it. Don’t own them.

The club was named Empire of Decadence, and that pretty much summed it up. The man strolling through the front of the club glanced around at the celebrities who thought their fame brought them so much. Fame was fleeting, the man knew, power was not. He paused to look at one celebrity who had his hand up a pretty girl’s skirt. He shook his head, reminding himself that was what the girl was paid for. She was pretty enough to be employed here, but not pretty enough for the back.

The back was reached through the back of the bar itself. One had to be a standing member, or the guest of a member to reach the back. It went without saying that you had to be rich and powerful, or come from a powerful family, to become a member. He walked up to a retinal scan and stated his name, Duke Ernest Johnson, before letting it scan his eye. The door opened and he slipped in.

His wife’s family had been members here for nearly three decades, and while she declined joining him, she told him to have fun. He intended to, as he removed his clothing and checked them in. Ernest was tall, slightly balding with a bit of a paunch, nothing excessive, and was considered to be relatively good looking. His grey hair and mustache gave him a bit of a distinguished look. He walked over to the hostess. The only ones fully dressed were the general staff: the Host/ess, clothing check-in person, the wait-staff and the bartender. The service people wore different pieces of decoration to show that they were available for whatever the client wished.

Ernest approached the hostess, Amalia, and asked, “Is Dana here?”

“Yes, Your Grace, she arrived an hour ago. She is currently being entertained by Gary,” she responded, pointing in the direction of Dana. “Would you like your usual?” she asked picking up a PADD.

“Yes, please, is Connie or Jessica available?” he asked.

“Jessica is currently with a client, but Connie just responded that she’ll meet you over with Gary,” Amalia responded.

“That will be fine,” Ernest responded before heading over in the direction indicated. The scent of sex filled the air as various couples were in the process of humping each other, or enjoying the afterglow. All the servicemen were Adonis’, and the women were Aphrodites, fit and beautiful. Ready to bow to a client’s whim.

Ernest found Dana easily. Gary was lying on his back on a chair with a foot rest. Dana had impaled herself on his long cock facing away from him and was pounding away. She looked up to see Ernest and smiled, “Oh, hang on a minute, Ernest, I’ll be finished soon.” He watched her boobs bounce as she continued her gyrations. Her head thrown back and black hair dancing in the air. Her petite body shuddered as an orgasm ripped through her. Ernest heard Gary’s groans as he too let go. At that moment a buxom blonde approached him with a full glass and handed it to him before going to her knees and wrapping her lips around his cock.

“Not too fast, Connie, I need to talk business here,” Connie nodded at his words. He leaned back in his own chair and glanced at Dana who had joined Gary in the chair lying on her side. “So, what word?”

“Word is, one of those attacked on the Academy grounds months ago was Prince James,” she replied, reaching for her drink.

“Prince James attends the Academy?” he asked, flabbergasted.

“We’re not sure, he either attends or is an instructor. He was severely injured and spent several weeks in the hospital. Also, his female companion gave birth to twin boys last week,” she responded.

“Triplets,” Ernest said, enjoying the raised eyebrow of surprise. “Oh, yes, a baby girl was hiding behind the two boys. She was too small and had to be put into an artificial womb. Yet, no one knows what James looks like outside the royal family, and their not talking, nor is the palace staff.”

“He likes his privacy,” Dana responded, biting Gary. “There’s no way to get at him or his children, but their might be a way to get at that womb.”

“Kidnap a tiny baby?” Ernest’s mind rebelled at that, he was a father after all. “I want no part in putting something that tiny and helpless in danger.”

Dana chuckled, “We won’t kill her. You want to be Emperor, don’t you?”

“I am the Empress’ older brother, I should be Emperor, not my sister. I am the oldest,” Ernest said intensely.

“Be patient my friend,” Dana said closing her eyes as Gary moved between her legs. “We will all get what we want in time. We just have to figure out who James is.”

* * *

It had never occurred to McCoy that the palace would employ people regardless of their positions in life, but that reality came to a crashing realization one day as he traversed the palace corridors to Jim’s apartment. They were visiting and going over security details for an upcoming birthday celebration, Frank’s to be precise, when McCoy nearly ran over a little person. The man was grey haired, and had a wrinkled face, and he was about four feet tall. “Excuse me,” Bones said automatically. The other man paused with an ironic smile before nodding and hurrying on about his business. Bones entered the apartments looking behind him, “Jim, who was that?”

“Who was whom?” Jim asked absently.

“That little person I nearly ran over?” Bones responded.

Jim blinked at him, “Little person?”

“Yeah, short, grey haired, kinda old…” McCoy felt more and more foolish as he continued.

“Oh, that’s Jason Edwards. He’s in charge of the household,” Jim said turning back to his PADD.

“He’s…short,” McCoy responded, not really sure where he was taking this conversation.

“And he’s been serving my family since my mother was twelve,” Jim responded. “What did you call him? A little person?”

“Yeah, that’s what they tend to be called. I thought most people weeded out genetic abnormalities like that,” McCoy said.

“Len, most people don’t think about geneticists before they get pregnant unless there’s a serious problem that presents itself in the family history that they’d rather not pop up again. Jason is normal, he’s just shorter than most,” Jim responded. “Talk to him, get to know him, you might be surprised. He’s eighty years old and moves faster than most of his staff who are half his age. He keeps threatening to retire, but never does.” Jim’s words struck a chord that McCoy never thought of. Clearly, Jim had grown up with the man and never thought there was anything wrong with him. McCoy wished more people in the world thought that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Growing up I had a neighbor whose daughter was mentally retarded. I grew up with her and it never occurred to me that there was something “wrong” with her until some thoughtless kid asked her brother if she was that retarded girl. I thought her brother was going to tear that other kid apart, he was very protective of her. In spite of that, I still never thought of her as any different, because she was special, and she was sweet.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet with Bones’ sister, the wedding planner, and Bones’ heart melts at a quiet moment with Jim. Don’t own them.

Sarah was, as we say, professional. She entered the palace through the front door and somehow ended up wandering out the back gate when she was done. In her words she wanted to see the palace, the whole palace. Bones and Jim met her at the palace so she would know what she, and her family, were getting into, and what Jim and Bones definitely didn’t want.

“We want simple,” Jim told her. “I’m not going to wear my ‘crown prince uniform’, and I don’t expect Bones to come riding in on a white charger as my ‘knight in shining armor’.” Sarah looked confused as Bones laughed. “A white charger is what you typically see royalty riding in those old movies.”

Sarah shook her head laughing, “It’s a horse.”

Jim grinned and nodded, letting Bones take over, “We’ll be wearing tuxes, I’m sure you can find something suitable for Jack over there.” He pointed to the little boy playing with a large, stuffed, green dragon in his playpen. “My nephew, Peter, he’s about three will be there too.”

“What about the girls?” Sarah asked.

“We have Marina and Jo, they’re about the same age,” Bones replied. “You’ll have to talk to both of their grandmothers about their dresses, and Carol, Marina’s Mother.”

“George, David, and Anita will be too young to care what’s going on,” Jim said with a laugh.

“I’ve seen George and David, where is Anita?” Sarah asked.

“She was too small when she was born and is currently in an artificial womb,” Jim responded. “I still say the boys were sitting on her,” he finished, poking at Bones.

“Best men/women?” Sarah asked.

“Carol has agreed to stand up for me,” Jim replied.

“Kevin Reilly is my Best Man,” Bones replied.

“Kev? Really?” Jim asked.

“Well, aside from you, the pesky little brat is the only real friend I’ve made here. Did you know he has a girlfriend?” Bones asked.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you, Anton has agreed to lend Lydia to sing for the wedding. He promised he’d be on Earth around the time of the wedding,” Jim chimed in.

Bones remembered the red-head with the fabulous soprano voice from before the play on Risa. He smiled, “We just had to invite him, right?”

“Small price to pay,” Jim said.

“I spoke to Father Randolph about the church on June 2. He said there wouldn’t be a problem. For some reason, not many people want to get married on a Wednesday,” Sarah said with a laugh. She set out picture of the church and the grounds. Saint Mary’s Episcopal Church sat amidst a small parcel of land with trees. It looked similar to a one-room school house from hundreds of years before. “I understand it started out as a hay barn many years ago. It’s small, charming, and quite beautiful.” Jim nodded appreciatively as he took in the pictures. Bones smiled. “Well, I have enough information to get this party started,” Sarah said. “I’d best go next door and get the input from the Queen that she wanted. See ya, Leo,” she said, giving her brother a big hug before leaving.

Bones leaned into Jim, giving him a kiss before the door burst open to admit the three year old nephew mentioned not minutes before. He ran to his uncle on his chubby little legs and flung himself into Jim’s lap. “Unca Jim! Unca Jim!” he cried.

“Hello Peter, what have you been up to today?” Jim asked. He looked up to find Carol in the doorway with Peter’s nurse, both shaking their heads as the young boy told his “Unca Jim” all about his day. Jim smiled and listened as the boy sat happily on his lap babbling at him. Finally, Peter finished and looked up expectantly at Jim. Bones handed him a lollipop. “Here you go, Peter, now, be nice to your nurse, she looks fairly worn out as it is.”

“Yes, Unca Jim, love you!” he said as he flew back out the door with a wave.

Jim shook his head, “I wish I had that much energy. I’m tired just from watching him.” Bones laughed.

Carol cleared her throat, “Princess Marina and Lady Joanna would like to join you now, My Lords.”

“Lady Joanna?” Bones asked.

“Jo is quite aware that she is not a Princess, yet, and is a lady of the court, therefore…” Carol left the sentence hanging.

“She’s milking the ‘Ladyship’ for all its worth, until she can be addressed as ‘Your Highness’,” Bones said with a laugh.

The two girls joined them, and soon Jack was plucked out of his playpen and set on the floor. He was walking, just not very well. George and David soon followed and were tucked into the arms of their parents. Bones watched as Jim leaned back on the sofa with David sleeping peacefully on his chest. The baby seemed content lying with his ear over Jim’s heart, just below Jim’s chin. “They’re so tiny, Bones, and so perfect,” Jim said quietly.

Bones’ heart melted at the sight of his fiancée with his young son. Carol sat on the other side of Jim in a similar position with George who snuffled quietly before settling back down for his nap. Bones scooped Jack up and settled him on his lap as Marina and Jo squeezed in for a family moment. “Daddy,” Marina said quietly.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Jim asked.

“Tomorrow is my birthday,” she told him, quite seriously.

“Yes, Marina, I know,” Jim said with a grin.

“I don’t want anything,” she said quite seriously. “You’ve given me what I wanted,” she wound an arm around Jo, “You gave me a sister.” Jo hugged her back as Jim smiled at Bones. They never noticed Frank recording the whole scene with his video camera. This was a moment that they would never forget.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones come across some unexpected complications in the wedding process having to do with family. Don’t own them.

Bones had four sisters. Between his four sisters they had fifteen children, ten of whom were female. Now, the oldest of these girls Anna 14, Diana 12, and Kayley 9 were old enough and mature enough to understand that this wasn’t their Daddy’s big day, and they weren’t becoming princesses. They were more than happy to have the pretty new dresses, shoes, and headbands that went with the wedding. On the other end of the spectrum Julie 6 months, and Donna 6 weeks, were both really too young to care what was going on, just like David and George.

The trouble came when Marina and Jo emerged from their dressing rooms decked out in blue and silver gowns. Marina wore a traditional sapphire and diamond tiara while Jo wore a headband with carved silver roses on it. The trouble started when this was uttered from eight year old Lisa’s lips, “Why is Marina wearing a crown?”

Her mother, Sarah, answered promptly, “Because she’s a princess.”

“But I wanna be a princess too!” seven year old Molly whined. Her cousin Alice, also seven chimed in. Soon, six year olds Maria and Josephine joined the fray.

Sarah whistled, silencing them and watching as both Jo and Marina remained quietly in the background, “Listen! I cannot make you all princesses!”

“But Jo is going to be a Princess, too! Because her Daddy is marrying Marina’s Daddy!” Alice whined.

Sarah’s hands went to her forehead trying to rub away the sudden headache. She felt a hand touch hers and looked up to see her sister Denise shaking her head as Carol fussed with Marina and Jo. “I can’t help what your Uncle Leonard is doing, and how that’s affecting Jo. You, however, will not get those pretty dresses if you do not behave!” The threat stuck as the girls sulkingly behaved the rest of the day.

Carol and Sarah reported the incident to Jim and Bones later that day at Jim’s apartment. “Did they settle down?” Jim finally asked.

“After I threatened to make them wear old dresses to your wedding, they did,” Sarah replied with a tired sigh.

Leonard talked to Jim that night, “There isn’t an easy solution, Jim.” He watched as Jim opened the door for Winona who stopped in her tracks. You can’t wave a magic wand and give them what they want.”

“Give who what?” Winona asked. Winona’s puzzled expression turned into a laugh. “Actually, they are entitled to tiaras and things like that. Just at a lesser level than Marina. You and your family are nobility. Descendants of the Duchess of Savannah.” She pulled out the manila envelope containing the information she’d had her genealogist drawing up that month. “According to Mike, your father, David McCoy is a descendent of the Duchy. Now, why you haven’t used the title in class conscious Georgia…” Winona shrugged.

“What does that mean?” Bones asked.

“Your eldest sister is technically a Duchess, according to rules of inheritance, and you, your children, and your nieces and nephews merit the title of ‘My Lady’ or ‘My Lord’ at least for a little while. Which entitles them to fancy headpieces.”

Jim chuckled, “Let’s let them find out **after** the wedding.” Bones and Winona chuckled an agreement. The way things were going, Denise, the oldest daughter, may never let that cat out of the bag.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody gets sick! Don’t own them!

An enormous sneeze issued forth from the bedroom Jim and Bones occupied. This was followed by several delicate coughs. Bones grinned. It had been his idea to stick Jim and Carol in the same bed **after** they both had caught the flu. Both had been warned to get their flu shot, and neither had, being parents to newborns had taken its toll. It didn’t help that Anita was due to be “born” today and come home in three days. Mrs. Emmerson was taking care of George and David with Mrs. Hudson’s help, and of course, Marina’s, since the babies didn’t need to be exposed to the illness. Jack and Jo had also joined them, leaving Bones, who had gotten his flu shot, to take care of Jim and Carol. They had ended up in the same bed because Bones felt it was easiest that way for everyone.

Bones brought in two trays bearing chicken soup and crackers for both of his patients. Carol promptly sneezed all over him as she sat up. Pulling a wad of Kleenex from the box on the stand next to her, she blew her already puffy red nose. “I’b supposed to be dere,” she whined. “I’b her mother.”

Bones smiled, “Frank promised to take lots of pictures. Now, eat!” he commanded.

“Yes, Mudder,” Jim muttered just as Bones’ communicator went off.

Bones shook his head as he went to answer the communicator. Anita wasn’t due for another hour and Bones hoped it wasn’t the hospital. It wasn’t, it was Frank, “Hey, Bones, there’s been a problem.”

“What is it? Is Anita okay?” Bones whispered.

“She’s fine, but someone tried to kidnap her womb last night,” Frank replied.

“They didn’t succeed,” Bones stated.

“No, they nabbed the wrong one. That baby’s parents are frantic. They’d been trying for years to get pregnant, and now someone’s stolen him. If you get a call for ransom, please, just go along with it. That child wasn’t due for another two months,” Frank asked.

Bones closed his eyes. He could only imagine how the little boy’s parents were feeling. “Do you know who?”

“Not entirely sure, but a note was left behind, and a tip came in from a worker at the Decadent Empire saying that this might happen,” Frank said.

“Decadent Empire?” Bones asked, unfamiliar with the establishment.

“The front is an establishment for young up and comers, and it makes them feel important and part of the establishment while feeling naughty. The servers there are to cater to their whims if you will. The private section at the back is for the establishment. Privacy and the most beautiful men and women are at your beck and call there. Politics is also a norm for the back. I’ll take you there once, just so you can see what I mean,” Frank didn’t say it, but Bones had the feeling that once was enough.

“So, it’s a place that makes Caligula look tame?” Bones asked.

“Pretty much,” he heard Jim behind him. “I heard what happened. What’s being done to find the boy?”

“Starfleet Security is on it,” Frank replied. “The special section has been brought to play.” Jim winced. “The birth will proceed as normal, Jim, then Anita will be transferred to the palace until you and Carol are well.”

Jim sighed, “She’ll be safe. Is everything ready to go?”

Bones smiled, “The viewer is tuned into the hospital feed. We’re as ready as we’ll get.”

Carol had to be roused from her nap as Bones turned on the feed. Frank held the recorder as the womb was “drained” of fluid and Anita was squeezed out into the world one more time, screaming at the top of her lungs. “She’s got your lungs, Jim,” they heard Winona comment.

Anita was tiny, pink, and perfect as she weighed in at seven pounds eight ounces. Carol cried, and blew her nose as her daughter made her opinion of the world known. Jim sneezed, and sniffled, and Bones petted Celeska who decided she needed in on the action. “She’s perfect guys. I’m sorry you can’t be here to hold her. I’ll cuddle her for you,” Frank said.

Bones’ communicator went off as Jim raised an eyebrow. “Stop that, you’re not a Vulcan,” Bones replied. Surprisingly, it was from Saavik. The missing womb had been found on the palace grounds. The baby boy was unhurt. “Saavik, have you called security?” Bones asked.

“No,” came the small voice, “I thought that you should be informed. I am currently pushing the device into the palace.” Bones didn’t want to know how she was doing that one-handed.

“Call palace security, and I’ll let the hospital know, Saavik. Thank you,” Bones replied. He hung up the communicator, “Frank, have the doctors go to the palace. The other womb has been found.” Carol looked at him funny. “Later,” he mouthed at her. Jim coughed as Bones handed him his medicine.

“You’d think after all this time, they’d come up with a cure for the flu,” Jim groused.

“Your medicine includes an anti-viral, Jim,” Bones pointed out as Carol took her own medicine. She promptly snuggled down into the mattress. She muttered something about secrets before closing drowsy eyes heading for la-la land.

Jim snuggled down next to her and headed there himself. Bones pocketed his communicator and headed downstairs. He knocked on John’s door. Khan opened it himself, unsurprised to see him, “Dr. McCoy, come in. You’re here about the incident last night,” it wasn’t a question.

“What’s being done?” Bones asked.

John pursed his lips, “I can’t get an invite into that club. Neither can any of my people. You might be able to.”

“Me?” Bones asked.

“Yes, you, you’re the future Prince Consort. James has a standing invitation, of course, as does Prince Frank. I’ll talk to them. They may be persuaded take them with you,” Khan said.

“I’ll do whatever I need to to protect my family,” Bones said.

Khan nodded, “Good, I thought you might. I’ll talk to Prince Frank tonight.” Bones couldn’t help but think he was making a deal with the devil, but he was right. Jim, Carol, Marina, George, David and Anita were all as much a part of his family now as Jo and Jack, and he would do whatever he needed to do to protect them.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones joins Frank undercover, and gets more than he bargained for. Don’t own them.

Jim sneezed into his Kleenex before handing Bones a jacket, “Now, remember, you’re expected to have sex with one of the workers. Although, if you want to limit it to a blowjob, that is acceptable.”

“Jim, are you sure about this?” Bones asked uncomfortably.

“Yes, and no. I have no doubt that you won’t want to return, and you wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t necessary. I’m not considering it to be cheating because your heart won’t be in it,” Jim told him softly. Bones nodded. “Just follow Frank’s lead, he’s been there before.”

“He has?” Bones asked. Frank didn’t seem the type.

“It’s a good place to do business, and Winona feels he can get there what he can’t find at the palace. The workers are clean, so she doesn’t worry about diseases,” Jim replied.

“I thought prostitution was illegal,” Bones finally came out with.

“Street prostitution is still illegal, but brothels and escort services that are licensed and regulated aren’t. Go have fun,” Jim said with a wink.

Bones met Frank downstairs in the car. He felt like he was shaking. Frank laid a hand on his shoulder, “Relax, you’re not going to your own execution.”

Bones sighed and stared out a window as he watched the streets of San Francisco go by. He should really be working on homework from his Xenobiology teacher, but that was obviously not happening. The car stopped and the door opened abruptly as Bones nearly fell out. Decadent Empire it was with a neon flashing sign and Paparazzi everywhere taking pictures. Celebrities waved and smiled at the photographers as Frank and Bones slipped in almost unnoticed. “Aren’t you afraid your picture will be in the paper tomorrow?” Bones asked.

“What? ‘The Prince Consort goes to the Decadent Empire, again!’? Winona will have a good chuckle,” Frank said with a grin. “No actual sex is allowed in this part of the club,” Frank told him as they passed various couples with hands in private places, but no clothing had been removed. “I understand they have rooms upstairs if they want to do the horizontal tango.”

“You don’t know?” Bones asked.

“Never needed them. You’ll see,” Frank led him behind the bar and stated his name to a machine. A light played across his right eye. “My guest is Dr. Leonard McCoy,” he stated.

“Please step forward for a retinal scan,” the machine said. Once that was done the door popped open and they stepped through. He thought the workers in the front of the house were beautiful, the ones back here made them look merely plain by comparison, and most of them wore little to nothing.

“Welcome back, Your Grace,” a young woman greeted them as Frank started stripping off his clothing. Belatedly, Bones joined his actions before looking around some more. Everything was luxurious, couches everywhere that could double as makeshift beds. One young woman was already impaled on a man’s cock over in the corner. “What would you like this evening?”

“Whiskey,” Bones said immediately. He barely noticed Frank making his own order before the older man wandered over to a corner alcove.

“Good thing you’re with me, Leo, with that monster the owner might be trying to hire you,” Frank told him.

Bones blushed. He knew he was well-endowed, but he tended to keep it hidden, “Jim is…”

“Yeah, the owner tried to get him too,” Frank said with a chuckle. “Anyone who is fully clothed are waitstaff, bartenders, and others who do not provide special favors. The servers are wearing something with a name tag.” Bones noticed that Frank was lounging on the couch, his hand wrapped around his own manhood. In spite of the best intentions, Bones’ was having a boner of his own. He sighed and gave in, wrapping his fist around his cock and glancing around at everyone swirling through the club. He suddenly realized all the servers had another thing in common. They had butt plugs that could be removed making them ready for whatever a customer wanted. He also noted a threesome happening two corners over as a young lady was wedged between two men. She appeared to be enjoying herself.

“May I help you, sir?” a young voice interrupted him. He looked up to find a young man standing in front of him. He had raven black hair and electric blue eyes, and was also well-endowed. Inwardly Bones shrugged as he let go of his cock. All of Bones’ resolve dissolved with the skilled fingers and tongue of the young man kneeling between his legs. He looked down to see his cock pushed down the man’s throat in one go, and the man performed with gusto. He took his time as his hands never went to Bones’ cock. Instead, they caressed his balls and his ass. He felt teeth scrape along his length as the man bit softly onto his hardened manhood causing Bones to buck upwards. Fingers intruded into his ass as they skillfully found the spots needed to make him more than ready. He tried to warn the man that he was about to cum, but instead of pulling off, he took him all the way in and stayed there until Bones was done.

“What’s your name?” Bones rasped.

“Harrold,” came the reply. “Your first time here?”

“Yeah,” he looked up to see the kid still kneeling between his legs. “What else can you do?”

Harrold smiled as he played with Bones, making him hard again. Bones wanted to protest, but the atmosphere itself was almost intoxicating and Harry stood and removed the ass plug. He hovered over Bones who watched him slowly impale himself on Bones’ greedy cock. However, when he looked at Harry, he didn’t see him, he saw Jim, and knew that as attractive as this kid was, he’d never measure up. Harry completed the maneuver and grinned down at McCoy. Bones smiled back at him as he lifted his hips and came back down. Bones reached forward and tugged on the other man’s cock smiling at the groan that came from his throat. As good as this felt, he knew it couldn’t compete with what he got back home, when Jim was well. He came deep within Harry once again, and somehow, didn’t feel guilty about it after the kid cleaned him up.

Frank looked over at him as a nubile young woman gyrated above him and winked. Frank knew what he was thinking, and didn’t worry that Bones would stray. His body was here, but his heart was with one man and always would be.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones goes home. Oh, the discrepancy contained herein in regards to who Ernest is, well, it’s deliberate. Ernest thinks he’s more important than he really is. Don’t own them.

As Bones pulled on his shoes he noticed Frank speaking to an older gentleman at the door. The Empire of Decadence was pretty much what he expected, and why most people simply called it Decadent Empire. Frank smiled and was charming with the man. “Well, I’ll have to ask James whether or not he’ll extend the invitation, Ernie. It is up to him and his fiancée,” Frank turned toward Bones. “Oh, Ernest Johnson, Dr. Leonard McCoy, he’s a cadet at the Academy, and his family is among the oldest in Atlanta. I thought I’d introduce him to some of the finer pleasures available here in San Francisco.”

“Welcome to the Empire of Decadence, Doctor, are you married?” the man asked.

Bones had immediately caught on that Frank didn’t want his relationship with Jim known, “No, I do have a partner right now, and we’re considering marriage. My ex-wife was killed by her second husband and I have two children, a son and a daughter,” Bones replied.

“That is unfortunate, but sometimes happens,” Ernest replied.

“Well, I’d best get Leonard back to his partner. He’s in bed with the flu, otherwise he’d be here with him,” Frank said with a wink. Ernest laughed and wished them well.

After they entered the limo, Bones turned back to Frank, “Who was that?”

“He’s a duke in the area, I forget which Duchy, it might be San Fernando. I believe he’s Winona’s second or third cousin on her mother’s side. For those lesser souls, he makes sure they know he’s a Duke. You do know why it’s important he not know your relationship to Jimmy, right?” Leonard nodded his head, he knew. Especially after what happened in the hospital.

“Will I be expected to do this again, soon?” he asked.

“No, you’re a cadet, and have the excuse of being wrapped up in that. You’ll receive an invitation to join the club in a few weeks. Make sure to accept it, and Jimmy will be joining you occasionally. I’m getting to old for this,” Frank mused. Bones laughed. Some things never changed. It had been a long night. He’d been “entertained” by five more server, two men and three women. While he had enjoyed himself, he couldn’t help but wish that it was Jim there. Carol was no “Aphrodite”, but none of those girls came close to her.

Bones returned home and stopped at his home to check on the kids. Marina, Jo, Jack, George and David were all asleep. They hadn’t gone to the palace with Anita, but Khan had doubled their guard, especially when Jo and Marina went to school. Once home, he changed into appropriate sleep wear, pajamas since they had an extra body in bed with them, and slipped into the room he shared with Jim. He’d been sleeping in Mrs. Henderson’s room with the topsy-turvy arrangements they had to make since Jim and Carol became sick, but he was determined to sleep in his own bed tonight.

Jim and Carol were not all that thrilled about it. Carol grumbled, Jim groaned, and they all three managed to fit into the bed. Strangely, Bones remembered a night when he, Jim, Jo, Marina, a friend they had over for a sleepover named Holly, Celeska, and Holly’s Giant Irish Wolfhound, Seamus, had all fit onto the bed. Why Seamus had come over Bones never knew, but he managed to take up half the bed all by himself. He also loved pancakes, as evidenced by the amount that had been sneaked under the table to him during breakfast the next morning.

Bones settled in behind Jim and threw an arm over his waist possessively. Carol peeled open an eye lid as Bones announced quietly, “When you’re well, I’m screwing your brains out.” Jim wheezed out laughter with intermittent coughs. Carol smiled faintly and they all went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on the next chapter of “Vulcan Science Academy”. It’s involving Jim, T’Nara, whip cream and strawberries. I’ll leave the rest to your rather active imaginations until it’s done. Yes, I’m blatantly stealing…I mean borrowing Seamus from WeWillSpockYou’s “Georgia on My Mind”. Great story, go read it.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones finds an unusual surprise the next morning. Couldn’t resist, Seamus is too cute. Don’t own them, or Seamus for that matter.

Bones awoke to two strange realizations. First, he could see Celeska over Carol’s shoulder. The young cat wasn’t nearly that big. Two, he, Jim and Carol were all pushed over to one side of the bed, his left foot was, in fact, dangling off the bed. He lifted his head to find a big, black, furry dog taking up the other half of the bed. Celeska lifted her little head to gaze back at him.

“Jim?” Bones asked.

“Hmmmm?” Jim responded sleepily.

“What is **he** doing here?” Bones asked pointing at the bed hog.

“Seamus? Oh, Mad Duke Ferdinand decided that an entire city block was filled with traitors. Ordered all the residents to be sent to jail and executed. Mom had all of them shipped out to Disneyworld for the next couple of weeks so she could deal with them. We volunteered to keep Seamus until his family returns,” Jim blithely informed him.

“’We Volunteered?’” Bones asked incredulously. “Why is Ferdinand still Duke of the Bay Area?”

“Because his daughter was too young to take over the duchy. She turns eighteen day after tomorrow. She plans on having ‘dear old dad’ committed. Well, Mom will have to do that. Ferdinand declared Leslie a traitor when she was three months old and she’s lived with relatives in New York ever since,” Jim replied.

Bones shook his head and got out of bed. He supposed he was in charge of walking Seamus for now, and the enormous dog probably needed to go. He received many strange looks as he stood in the elevator with the dog and a bodyguard in tow. He probably didn’t need a bodyguard with Seamus there, but there was no since in taking chances. The pooch might decide to lick any attacker to death, and where would that leave Bones?

When he returned home, Jo and Marina were downstairs watching cartoons. Seamus promptly plopped himself down between them and they curled up beside him as they watched Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Some things never changed, Bones thought with a smile. Bones went into the kitchen and started breakfast. A surprisingly normal thing considering all the chaos of the past few weeks. Saavik, unphased by being considered a hero, was traveling to Vulcan in two days time to consult with T’Pau about a possible match. Several families had inquired about the possibility as well.

There were also rumors coming out of the Klingon Neutral Zone. A fleet had been attacked recently by an enormous ship and completely destroyed. The ship was similar in size to the one that had destroyed the USS Kelvin on the day Jim had been born, and his father had died. Bones shook his head. He still had time, yet. Several more years in the Academy, and a wedding to look forward to. What could go wrong? He sighed as he watched, yet again, Seamus being fed pancakes.

**Yes, a little foreshadowing. I’m not above that.**

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is designed to give you a hint of what is to come. Don’t own them.

_USS Enterprise, Four Years Later_

“What you have done is unacceptable, Vulcan. If any harm comes to Commander Kirk…” Khan held Spock against the bulkhead of the Bridge. His face inches from the suddenly frightened Vulcan. Unbridled strength unable to be matched by the Spock’s Vulcan blood. His face was turning green as oxygen was being gulped into his lungs around the hand on his neck holding him up against the wall.

“Let him go, Khan,” a quiet voice broke the silence. Khan looked over his shoulder toward the speaker and the silent cadets around him. He let Spock go, unceremoniously dumping him to the floor. Khan straightened and strode to stand behind Jim, as was his place. Bones and the rest of the Bridge crew stood staring. Jim looked magnificent. He was truly the Crown Prince radiating power and control, waiting to confront the Romulan Commander whose Bird of Prey stood off the Starboard Bow. “Cadet,” Jim said with a nod to Uhura, “Hail the Romulan Commander. We need to speak of Nero, the fate of the Narada, and the return of Captain Pike…”

_Earth, Present Day_

Jim and Carol had given in and allowed the nanny Winona had hired to return with Anita to Bones’ apartment. No one was complaining, triplets meant more work than they could handle, and when Carol was fortunate enough to be over the flu, she took possession of her youngest daughter and wouldn’t let go until she fell asleep. Khan’s presence across the hall meant their privacy was assured. Eleanor came up the next week after Anita came home to make her acquaintance. After all, they would be her grandchildren come June. In the midst of all this chaos, Mat, Carol’s boyfriend, popped the question. Bones and Jim moved the menagerie downstairs, six kids, one grandmother, two housekeepers, and a nanny, so they could have some alone time.

The next morning Carol came down to talk to Jim, still staring at the ring. “You don’t mind, do you?” she asked.

Jim grinned, “Why would I? I’m getting married in June. Hey, just think about this, how about a double ceremony? We could give each other away.” He passed her an envelope.

“Matt and I will consider it,” she said opening the envelope. “An all-expense paid trip to Risa for two? Jim?”

“Bones and I loved the trip we made there in December. This was a ‘thank you’ present we had planned long before Matt proposed. He loves you, a lot,” Jim told her. She gave him a peck on the cheek. A baby started crying softly. Jim cocked his head, “That would be Jack. If one of the others started that, there would be a lot more noise.” Carol shook her head, the triplets had good sets of lungs, and liked to let people know about it. She watched with a smile as Bones entered the kitchen with Jack and the ever-present Seamus.

“What’s the word on Ferdinand,” Bones asked with a sigh.

“He was carted off to a mental hospital five minutes after his daughter pledged her oath to Mother,” Jim told him. “We’ll still have Seamus a couple of more weeks. Bones, next time, turn on the light. You won’t trip over him on your way to somebody’s crib.”

When Seamus wasn’t hogging half the bed, he was asleep in Jack’s or Jo’s room, having decided that Khan’s security guards just weren’t enough. At least that’s the way it seemed to everyone, including Khan. “When’s Frank’s Birthday celebration?” he asked suddenly.

“Saturday, he wants everyone there,” Jim responded picking up his PADD. He sighed, “I can excuse the papers handed in by those who learned English as a second language, but this guy’s from Utah! This is no excuse!” Jim exclaimed. “I seriously need to speak to Chris about running another English 101 course.”

Carol burst out laughing as Bones started feeding Jack, “Only you, Jim, would try to teach fully grown adults English.”

Jim shrugged, “I can but try.” Laughter erupted around the table. It was going to be an interesting day.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know, I’m back here. As much fun as Drunken Doctor is, I promised Frank a birthday party, and I promised T’Nara a night with Jim involving whip cream and strawberries. Which sounds like a lot of fun… Jim and Company head for the palace if only Seamus would get his furry butt in gear and go with them… Don’t own them.

Seamus whined as his tail thumped the floor. He wasn’t budging. Jim and Bones were in full dress uniforms, Marina and Jo were in matching princess dresses in pink, Carol was in a blue sundress, Jack was dressed in a sailor suit, and the triplets wore comfortable clothes that could be changed as needed. Seamus wore a fancy collar with topaz bling, a bow tie clipped on the front, a tiny crown would have perched on his head if he hadn’t decided it was time to hide under the bed. They were due at the palace in an hour.

The day had started out well, they got up, showered, dressed, managed to dress everyone else, and put Seamus’ new collar on him. Seamus was all excited as he realized was being included in this event, and managed to get underfoot every chance possible. It wasn’t until Bones went to pick up Jack that things took a turn for the worse. Seamus was right behind him and as Bones turned he tripped over the giant dog and into Mrs. Henderson who face planted into the sofa. Jim stifled laughter as Jack crawled over to the two adults and held out his hand as if to help them up. Mrs. Henderson was fine, but Bones’ ego was more than a bit bruised as he yelled at Seamus. Marina and Jo covered their ears and headed for their rooms as phrases like “Dammit Dog!” and “Shaggy Ass!” exited Bones’ irate mouth.

Apparently, Seamus decided that cowardice was the better part of valor and he headed for the master bedroom. Bones could not figure out how he got all 120 pounds of dog under the bed, but he did. Jim tried, Carol, the girls and the housekeepers all tried to convince Seamus to come out. Now it was up to Bones to get their giant houseguest out from his hiding place. “Seamus,” he said quietly, “come on out, boy.”

_thump_

“I’m sorry, but I can’t see behind me,” he continued.

_thump thump_

Bones was pretty sure that was the tail, “Look, Frank will be really disappointed if you don’t come.” That was a major understatement. Frank had fallen in love with the giant dog when he’d first come to stay.

_whine_

“Please Seamus?” Bones pleaded.

_slurp_

Both the feeling of Seamus’ cold, wet nose and equally wet tongue nearly made Bones jump as the dog extricated himself from the bed. Bones sighed and put his arms around Seamus and hugged him before using him to leverage himself off the floor. He clipped Seamus’ leash on him and everyone headed for the door. Khan, Jim and Carol had the triplets, Bones had Seamus and Jack, and Marina and Jo, being pretty mobile, skipped on ahead of them.

They entered the car to find Chris sitting there with a grin on his face, “So, you managed to get out all in one piece.”

Jim sputtered as Seamus stuck his butt in his face, tail and all, “More or less.” Marina and Jo both excitedly waved at the media as they entered the gates of the palace. Jim sat back and smiled grimly as the palace gates swung shut behind the car. Khan sighed with relief as they all climbed out of the car. Servants helped them carry car seats inside as they all piled into the palace doors.

“Jim!” Frank bellowed, “You brought Seamus!” They laughed as Seamus galloped up the hallway to jump on the Prince Consort. On his hind legs Seamus was able to lick Frank’s chin. Frank scratched Seamus’ head, “Good boy.”

“Most of the time,” Bones muttered. Frank raised an eyebrow as Seamus whined.

“Come on,” Winona announced. “Let’s go out to the balcony,” she told them.

“Mom!” Jim said alarmed.

“Oh, please, Jim, it’s well known that you’ve been made part of the family because of your actions against Admiral Marcus that saved us all,” Winona told him, rolling her eyes.

Bones passed a television as the news was playing, “They’re entering the balcony now. Yes, that’s all of them, I think. I see Commander Kirk, hero of San Francisco standing there next to his fiancée, Dr. Leonard McCoy. Wasn’t Dr. McCoy seen outside of the Empire of Decadence of a few weeks ago, John?”

Bones paid no more attention to the television as they stood waving at the crowd. Marina and Jo waved excitedly at the people below. Frank smiled at Jim and Chris as the accolades rained down. No one wanted to stay out too long with dinner and cake and ice cream waiting inside. They all turned around and reentered the palace. A nanny came and took Jack and the triplets as Carol sighed with relief.

“King Seamus Francis I?” Winona asked with a laugh at Seamus’ ostentatious collar.

“Couldn’t resist,” Jim said with a laugh as Seamus woofed.

“How’s the Enterprise coming?” Winona asked Chris, changing the subject.

“She’s beautiful, Win, I look forward to taking her for test runs,” Chris enthused.

“I bet,” Winona said with a grin. A servant came in and announced dinner. It was a simple, four course dinner, as Jim said with a laugh. It started out with potato soup, then continued with a summer salad, continued with a main course of steak, baked potato and carrots, and ended with a desert of strawberry cheesecake, Frank’s favorite.

Jim finished a story that was fairly involved, “Finally, Mom brings out this cake she’s made herself. She won’t tell us what it is until we’ve eaten it. So, we did, and it was really good. Turns out it was Sauerkraut cake! I hate that stuff, but it was really good. We had seconds.”

“You can cook, Winona?” Bones asked.

“Well, remember, I wasn’t the initial heir to the throne. I had to learn all sorts of skills. Cooking was one of them,” she told him with a laugh. It amazed Bones that a family as important as this one could remain so tight knit. Then he remembered Sam and Aurelan and he saddened. No one seemed to notice as they rose to go to the living room where Frank would open presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presents are next chapter. The story about the Sauerkraut cake is a true one. My mom made it, and it was surprisingly good. Let’s face it, would you eat that cake if you knew what its main ingredient was?


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones and Jim get a little naughty during the birthday party. Don’t own them.

Bones had never been in the throne room. The vaulted ceilings soared overhead with columns lining the room on either side. A red carpet ran down the center of the room and two chairs sat at the very end of the room. Okay, they were thrones. One slightly forward of the other where Winona sat on occasion. It was also dimly lit. “Jim, is it okay to be in here? Won’t we get caught?” Bones whispered.

“Nah, no one comes in here except the cleaning staff when court isn’t held, and they’ve already been here,” Jim murmured.

“Has anyone been caught in here doing, you know…” Bones’ voice trailed off.

“Yeah, Sam, Mom, me, and Hikaru among others. Staff just pretend that they saw nothing. Mom had a fit when she caught Sam. He was actually doing it on the throne,” Jim replied laughing.

“Wow, you were precocious teenagers, weren’t you?” Bones asked laughing.

Jim snorted, “Sam wasn’t a teenager when this happened.”

Bones couldn’t help it. He laughed so hard he needed to sit down. He suddenly sobered as a question at the back of his mind niggled its way forward. “Jim,” he said picking up the other man’s hand, “did you really die?”

Jim remained silent for a moment, “Yes, Bones, I was quite dead, at least that’s what they tell me. Someone had misaligned the warp core of the USS Farragut, and the only way of keeping the ship from crashing into San Francisco and destroying itself was for someone to go in and realign it. It was the radiation that got me. It was…very painful.”

“How?” Bones asked.

“Abel’s son’s dead tribble. Right before we went on that mission to retrieve Khan, Abel’s son, Anjun, his tribble died. Abel brought it along meaning to perform a necropsy. Able discovered that Khan’s blood had properties he couldn’t identify, so, he injected said tribble with Khan’s blood. Tribble came back to life as I lay on one of Abel’s beds. You’ve heard the rest of the story, Khan crashed the ship into San Francisco, a Vulcan caught him, Abel injected me with Khan’s blood, and I woke up two weeks later.”

“Why were you chasing Khan?” Bones asked.

“Because I had killed one of Captain Torres’ mentors,” a voice resounded in the room. “I wasn’t aiming for Captain April, really I wasn’t, he just couldn’t get out of the way. Commander Pike was there in that room, too,” Khan sighed. “After that Jim stood up for me and my crew. Telling the Queen that my crew and I were as much a victim of Admiral Marcus’ underhanded dealings as Jim and the crew of the Farragut were. How did you figure out that Captain Torres was in cahoots with Admiral Marcus?”

Jim shrugged, “I don’t know. My mind plays connect the dots at some really strange times, and that was one of them. Anyway, Admiral Marcus was already dead, so they couldn’t punish him. Mom made sure Captain Torres will spend the rest of his crew captaining a garbage scow on the other side of the asteroid belt.”

“And you got a bodyguard,” Bones finished.

“Yep,” Jim replied. “Khan, would you make sure that we’re warned if someone might decide to come in here?” Khan nodded with a knowing smile and left the room, closing the door behind him.”

“That is a strange man,” Bones replied.

“His motives are incredibly simple, Bones. He wants to protect those he considers his ‘family’,” Jim replied. “And that includes us.” Jim reached over and kissed Bones. Bones returned the kiss wholeheartedly as he realized what Jim wanted to do here. Jim started fiddling with the buttons of Bones’ red cadet jacket. “Let’s do something naughty,” Jim whispered. Bones agreed by helping Jim take his jacket off him. The process of getting them both undressed was only impeded by the fact that Jim forgot to remove Bones’ shoes. He was getting frustrated before he realized what was going on and simply pulled them off and flipped them over his shoulder.

“Wait a minute, genius, one of the top minds in Starfleet, yet you’re tripped up by a pair of shoes?” Bones asked.

Jim leaned down, his bare chest pressed against Bones’, “Sometimes it’s the little things that trip me up. Although, this isn’t so little.” He grasped Bones’ hard cock in his hand, causing Bones to moan. Jim grinned as he went down, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. As he felt Jim’s warm wet lips engulf his cock he heard voices outside.

“Who’s in there?” a voice asked, sounding suspiciously like Frank’s.

“Who do you think?” came Khan’s sardonic reply.

“Ah, Jim and Leonard, have fun, boys,” he heard the reply. The door never opened. Jim’s chuckle vibrated through Bones’ manhood making Bones moan even harder. The setting and the man were all turning him on more than he could think possible. His thoughts went blank as Jim had his wicked way with him and soon he came spurting into Jim’s mouth. Jim’s hand played with his balls the entire time.

Jim lay down next to Bones and they kissed more, Bones tasted himself on Jim. “How do you want to do this?” Bones finally asked.

“I’ve never been on the receiving end here,” Jim told him suggestively. Bones chuckled as Jim slowly rose and walked over to the throne. He bent over and wiggled it suggestively. “Right hand pocket of my jacket,” he told Bones over his shoulder. Bones reached in and found a tube of lube, and a plastic sheet big enough to cover the throne’s most vulnerable areas. Bones chuckled as he walked over and handed them to Jim. Jim thoughtfully covered the throne while Bones covered his fingers and went for buried treasure.

Jim moaned as Bones pushed his fingers in. They’d done this enough that it didn’t take much encouragement for Jim to open up to him. Jim moaned as they unerringly hit his prostate. His hands gripped the arms of the chair tightly unrestrained noises issued from his throat. “Aren’t you afraid someone’s going to hear us?” Bones asked.

“No, not really,” Jim grunted. Bones had four fingers inside and was enjoying the noises Jim was making.

“I want to sit on the throne,” Bones whispered withdrawing his hand. Jim laughed as he moved to the side allowing Bones to put his bare ass on Winona’s throne. Jim straddled Bones’ legs. The chair actually made the maneuver awkward as hips and legs needed to be bent just so in order to arrange this rendezvous. Soon enough, though, Jim was sliding down Bones’ shaft while facing him. It would have been much easier if Jim had been facing away from him, but they both wanted to look at each other at this moment.

Bones gripped Jim’s buttocks and Jim gripped the back of the throne as their bodies took over. Bones was mesmerized by the way Jim’s dick waved in front of him and let go of a buttock to grip it. Jim moaned as Bones’ cock hit him over and over again, the thrusting movement making him shiver. Neither knew how long they did this, but it seemed like hours as they thoroughly enjoyed each other. Soon, Jim came all over Bones’ chest and Bones grinned. “Jim, get up,” he whispered.

Jim complied and lay down in front of the throne as Bones lay behind him. Bones pushed open Jim’s ass and he plunged his ready cock back in. Jim groaned as Bones pulled him up so he could turn Jim’s face to him. “You, your royal highness, are one spoiled, rotten brat,” Jim grunted at the comment. “You come in here to screw your fiancée and no one bats an eyelash.” Bones thrust into Jim’s willing person, “And I’m the luckiest man alive,” he finished with one last thrust spilling his seed deep within his partner.

They rose to find a plastic bag and some towels, both wet and dry, sitting next to the door. “Looks like somebody else took notice,” Jim said with a laugh as they cleaned each other up and dressed.

“Don’t we need to get back to the party?” Bones asked.

“Yeah, Frank will want us there for the cake and ice cream!”

 


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was on the bus going home from work today when I looked over and noticed a woman asking a young man to open a bottle of a hydrating drink that was blue. Needless to say, it reminded of another drink, in Star Trek cannon, very smooth, very expensive, very blue, and very illegal. Let’s just say it’s the Cuban Cigars of the Star Trek Universe. If you don’t know what gallumping is, you’ve never seen a really big dog set loose on an enclosed patio being chased by people trying to get them back in. Don’t own them.

When Jim and Bones returned to the party they received knowing looks from the adults. Winona simply asked, “Did you at least put plastic on the furniture?” Jim nodded with a grin. They also discovered that someone had reopened the balcony doors. They heard deep, booming barks from outside. When they went outside to see what all the fuss was about, they discovered Seamus gallumping around the balcony happily chasing his tiny humans. While his collar glinted in the lights that had come on in the dimness of the evening shadows, his little crown had taken off for parts unknown. He didn’t care. Jo and Marina and several of the palace servant’s children were happily chasing after him.

Frank stood nearby filming the whole thing. “Do you have to give him back?” he asked.

“Frank, if you want to buy him, you can ask his family,” Jim replied.

Frank looked at them very startled, “You know, I just might try that. Give me a new hobby.”

“Chasing wolves?” Bones asked.

“Playing with dogs,” Frank replied. “I’m sorry, but Fluffy,” he said, pointing to the chair that the terrified Pekinese was hiding under, “is not a dog. He’s a large rat.” Jim snorted in laughter knowing dog lovers who would bristle at the description of the beloved Fluffy. “He shakes like he’s in an earthquake when the cat looks at him wrong. Celeska is still smaller than he is. I need something more substantial, something a little less afraid of the palace ground’s squirrels.”

Jim and Bones laughed as they followed him to the liquor cabinet. This was a “special” liquor cabinet that contained all sorts of rare, different, and occasionally illegal vintages. Bourbon, Scotch, finest of wines and champagnes, Antarian Brandy, and one more item. Bones gasped as he brought out a bottle containing a blue substance with writing that looked vaguely like Vulcan. He instantly knew it was not Vulcan and it was…

“Ah, yes, Romulan Ale, and yes, 2163 was a good year from what I’ve been told,” he told the two men. He pulled out four tumblers and poured some into each. He handed one to Bones, Jim, and turned just in time to hand a third to his wife before picking up the fourth. “To the Romulans, long may we receive their ale!”

They all raised their glasses in the toast. Bones took a sip, having heard of the potency of the ale. It was smooth as the best bourbon, light as water, and went down with just a bit of a burn like a good whiskey. “Wow,” Bones said looking at the fluid, “this is really good. I thought it was illegal.”

“It IS illegal,” Jim said with a laugh. “But who’s going to check cargo headed for the Imperial Palace?” Frank laughed. “We have a smuggler on the payroll, a Harry Mudd. He brings us stuff that we might not get elsewhere, like Romulan Ale, and we look the other direction in some of his more illicit operations.”

As smooth as the ale was, Bones already knew this would be his first and last glass of the night. He also noticed that Frank was putting it back in the cabinet before anyone finished it. “Like any good liquor, it needs to brought out for special occasions, and put back for bed time.”

Later that night Bones found Jim staring out one of the windows at the full moon. The kids were tucked into beds for the night, they would return home in the morning. “Do you miss it?” Bones asked.

Jim came around to see him, “Miss what?”

“Miss this lifestyle?” Bones asked.

“No, Bones, I don’t. I chose to separate myself from the palace so my children could have a normal place to grow up and be happy. My hope is that Marina and the others are able to have a normal childhood even after I become Emperor,” Jim’s crossed arms and whispered comment made Bones smile as Jim looked over his shoulder through the curtained doorway up at the moon.

Bones wrapped his arms around the other man, “Me too, Jim, me too.”


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romulan Ale is what it is, and it’s the morning after the Birthday Party. Bones is about to repeat words said by a certain Klingon at a wedding. Don’t own them.

It was morning. The curtains to Jim’s apartment at the palace were thrown open wide. The sun was shining through them. The birds were singing a happy tune on the palace walls. Children were playing in the courtyard, and even singing. And Bones was worshipping the porcelain god.

Jim watched from behind as the other man groaned into the toilet. “Romulan Ale should be illegal,” he muttered before wretching yet again into the toilet.

“It IS illegal,” Jim responded. “Why do you think Frank has to have it smuggled in? Romulans don’t drink it. Of course, like all Vulcanoids, alcohol doesn’t make them drunk. Gives Spock a buzz though, but he is half human.”

“Wait, that green, foul looking drink you had last night and tried to get me to swallow, it would have prevented this, right?” Bones asked.

“Yep,” Jim replied, sipping some orange juice. “Some people have to learn the hard way.”

“We’re not going home today, are we?” it wasn’t really a question.

“No, after you finish emptying the contents of your stomach, you’ll spend the rest of the day in bed,” Jim responded.

“Why don’t I have a headache? I always get a headache with a hangover?” Bones asked plaintively.

“One thing at a time, Bones. It’ll come later. We’ll be closing the curtains and giving you a mask at that point, you’ll be very sensitive to light and loud noises, just like normal hangovers,” Jim responded.

“Is there anything I can look forward to in all this?” Bones asked wearily.

“Yeah, the one reason men actually drink Romulan Ale like this. You’ll have one hell of a boner tonight, and we’ll really great sex,” Jim told him with a smile. Bones really hoped Jim wasn’t kidding. He needed something to look forward to other than the smell of the toilet.

Jim left the apartment with a sad shake of his head before rejoining his family for breakfast, “How’s he doing?” Frank asked.

“Right on schedule,” Jim said. “Should’ve followed my advice last night,” he said with a laugh. “The staff has laid out a night mask for him and will be closing the curtains in about 20 minutes. A hypo has been laid by the table to take off the worst edge of the headache, and I’m looking forward to tonight,” Jim said with a devilish grin.

“I bet you are,” Carol said with a laugh. “It’s a good thing neither of you have to be back at the Academy until Tuesday.” Jim laughed with her. Winona smiled at her family. Even those who would never be officially family, like Carol, still held a place here.

Winona walked into the playroom of the palace. There were always children in the palace. Whether they were royal brats, children of those in the court, or children of the palace staff, there was always a place for them here. Today, Jo and Marina were playing dress up. Today, they found the clothes that would be worn to local Renaissance Festivals, but hadn’t quite figured out the lace up parts of the dress. Winona laughed, they had chosen the peasant outfits that were far less complicated the court dresses. Winona had to turn the bodices around so they were facing out before showing the girls how this was done. “Just like lacing up a shoe!” Winona announced.

As this was a children’s play area, everything was safe for children to touch and explore as long as they were at least five years old. They had a separate nursery for the younger ones. Several of the children present were from the palace staff, and a couple of them were very hesitant about touching, or wearing, different things there. However, Dana, daughter of the chief cook, had pulled out the biggest crown in the chest and settled it on her head. Unlike those found in beauty pageants, Winona had made sure that each of the jewelry found here, children could actually wear. In fact, Dana looked like she had just won a beauty pageant in an evening gown, heels and flowers. Winona was glad that the children could just put aside rank and have fun here.

Don, the Chief of Staff’s great-grandson, had found an outfit that made him look a Medieval Knight. “Fear not, Fair Maiden!” he suddenly announced to Dana, “I will save you!” Winona stifled a laugh as Nira, Daughter of Countess Leanna of Dallas, had donned a monster costume and was growling at them, ready to give chase. The seven year old waved a wooden sword at the fearsome monster.

It was this kind of interaction that gave Winona and Frank more insight to their courtiers than anything else. Those who would only play with others of their rank made Winona aware of their parents attitudes, and she dealt with them differently than she dealt with the parents of children like Dana, who only didn’t play with another child if she didn’t like that other child. Leanna was new to the court, and Winona made a mental note of inviting her and her husband for tea.

That evening, Winona and Frank curled up on the couch together to watch the sunset through the open, balcony doors. They made out like a couple of lovesick teenagers, and didn’t care that they were giving the palace staff an eye-full as Frank had unbuttoned Winona’s blouse and bra, teasing them with expert fingers without actually exposing anything. There was something exciting and naughty about doing this as Frank’s other hand dipped below the waistband of her pants, causing her to moan into his mouth. “Let’s go make our own ‘Empire of Decadence’ Winona,” he murmured to her. She smiled as she slowly pulled away and led him into their bedroom.

* * *

Jim and Bones were in the 69 position. Jim on top slowly pushing Bones’ hard-on down his throat, while Bones was doing the same on the other end with Jim’s cock. Bones wasn’t quite sure how he managed to keep his mind on what they were doing, but Jim didn’t seem to mind if the moans vibrating through Bones’ cock were any indication. Bones’ arms were looped over Jim’s hips as he swallowed Jim over and over again, thoroughly enjoying the feeling at both ends of his body. Bones reached down with one hand and fumbled for the tube of lube. He didn’t use to be able to multi-task, but here he was, spreading lube over his hand before pushing his fingers into Jim’s ass. He briefly wondered how much longer Jim would last just before Jim exploded into his mouth. Bones smiled, not letting go with either hand or mouth, keeping Jim alive and hard while he continued to press his hand into Jim’s butt.

Bones finally pulled his mouth off Jim’s cock and slapped his ass, “On your hands and knees, slave,” he announced with a wicked grin.

“Slave, huh? Watched the kids play a little today?” Jim asked as he moved away from Bones and settled comfortably with his elbows on the pillows.

“A little,” Bones told him just before he pushed his way into Jim. Jim fisted the sheets in front of him as Bones ploughed into him. Jim moaned as Bones slapped his ass lightly before thrusting into him.

“Oh, god, Bones, so hot. So freaking hot,” he moaned.

“Let it out, Jim, I doubt we’re the only ones making noise tonight,” Bones said. Jim moaned and let out loud, panting breaths as Bones’ expert hands dug into his hips keeping them at a brutal pace. Jim shouted as he came, muscles clenching around Bones’ cock. Bones held on as he kept going. Jim buried his head into the pillow as Bones unerringly kept hitting his prostate. Finally, they both came together with a shout before collapsing next to each other.

The next morning at breakfast, before leaving for home, Winona noticed Jim sitting awkwardly in his chair, and a strange humming noise coming from his pants.

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, the ladies have taken over this chapter. Empress Winona Kirk decided she wanted a say, and who am I to argue with her majesty? Oh, I’m the author. Never mind. Don’t own them.

Winona awoke around midnight. She usually did when she and Frank shared the same bed. More often than not, they did not, but it was sometimes nice to wake up to a warm body. Frank slept softly beside him, he never snored. She smiled as she rose from the bed, laying a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling on a robe and exiting the room. No need to shock the palace staff by entering her sitting room stark naked although it wouldn’t be the first time.

Winona took her time and entered a side door to the right of Frank’s bedroom. She smiled yet again at the sight of her grandchildren. Jack slept in one crib while Anita, David, and George cuddled together in another. Celeska decided she was lonely and cuddled up on Anita’s back side, one paw possessively draped over the tiny girl. Winona smiled and scratched the young cat’s head. “Good girl, Celeska,” she whispered. Celeska purred. Peter slept in a bed with rails next to Jack’s crib.

Winona exited the room and entered the children’s room. Jo and Marina lay in their beds sleeping soundly. Sounds from the soundtrack of “The Little Mermaid” wafted through the air. Jo’s eyes blinked open sleepily as she peered at Winona, “Meemaw?”

“Go back to sleep, Jo, just checking up on everybody,” she whispered. Jo nodded and fell back asleep.

Winona carefully listened at the door of Jim and Bones’ room before opening it. As she suspected, both were sound asleep, and naked as jaybirds. Most of the covers had landed on the floor and they both were exposed in all their glory to the moon streaming through their window. Winona knew she shouldn’t do this, but she was still a Mom, and worried about her son. She laughed silently when she realized that both men were still wearing their socks.

Quietly, Winona closed the door and went back to the living room. Seamus was nowhere to be found, and that puzzled Winona as she sat down in the divan. She had been Empress for thirty years. She wasn’t supposed to be Empress, but after Julia was killed in that shuttle accident and Daisy was institutionalized…maybe she should have done that with Sam. He had done so well being President of Jim’s and Carol’s company, she had hoped that his baser instincts wouldn’t come forward. Unfortunately, they had, and all but Peter had suffered for it.

Winona shook her head, she couldn’t change what happened, but there was a little boy who was now orphaned because of it. She returned to the nursery and picked Peter up. He blinked at her as she sat in a nearby rocking chair and cuddled with him. Peter snuggled into her arms as she sang a soft lullaby. Nothing could change what happened, but she could make sure that Peter never suffered for his father’s terrible act.

Winona sat there until one of the triplets started crying, George she thought. She thought of her late husband, dead the day Jim was born. Her heart ached dreadfully. She loved Frank in her own way. He had been good to her sons, but George had stolen her heart when they met at the Academy. As third in line for the throne, she’d been expected to make her own way in life, and had done just that. She studied Engineering at the Academy and graduated with honors, and lost her heart to the blue-eyed blonde when she was in her fourth year.

They were married the next April, he didn’t even bat an eyelash when he met her mother, who gave her blessing immediately. Two years later, she gave birth to Sam, and two years later, Jim came along in the shuttle leaving the USS Kelvin, without George. She spent many a night cursing her late husband, and letting the nanny her mother hired to take care of her sons. Her grief made her unable to care for them or return to Starfleet. They put her medical leave and then pensioned her out at the end of her term.

Two years later Julia was killed in an explosion at the rings around Saturn, and Daisy went mad. The family curse had struck again, and Empress Anita was unable to handle it. Her heart gave out and Winona soon found herself being crowned Empress. It was a burden, and she finally was able to care for her sons. The law forced her to marry again, even though she’d produced the requisite heirs, and found Frank, who was unable to have children because of a childhood accident. He loved her children, and they got along, he was even devoted to her. He limited his “outings” to clubs like the Empire of Decadence, and they never lasted more than a night.

Winona returned Peter to his bed just as Mrs. Henderson entered to help care for the triplets. Winona re-entered Frank’s bedroom only to find the missing pooch curled up next to him, taking half the bed. “You know, I’d be jealous if you weren’t so cute,” she told Seamus who licked the hand caressing his head. She turned and went to the bed in her room. It had been a very good day.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking the opportunity to write in this neglected story, and catch everyone up-to-date on just who Marla McGivers really is in Khan’s universe. Don’t own them.

Parties in the palace were nice, but coming home was better. Bones entered the hallway to his old apartment, intending to retrieve a few things he’d clearly forgotten when he looked up. A young, Starfleet lieutenant was placing a tired hand on the lock on Khan’s apartment door. Bones straightened to attention and saluted. The lieutenant smiled, “At ease, Cadet,” she told him as the door slid open. “What’s your name?”

“Dr. Leonard McCoy,” he replied.

“Oh, your Jim’s fiancée,” she said with a smile. “Nice to finally meet you. I’m Lieutenant Marla McGivers-Singh, Khan’s wife. I’ve been serving on the USS Saratoga for the past five years, and with a few exceptions, my only contact with my husband has been long distance.”

“I’m sorry,” Bones said staring at her. “Are you…”

“An Augment? No, I was a lieutenant when we found Khan and his people. I like strong, powerful men and submitted to his domination,” she sighed blissfully. “He insisted I continue with my career after he came to his agreement with the Empress, and that meant five years, mostly apart.”

“What did you do?” Bones asked, following her into the apartment, absently removing his shoes and seating himself on cushions.

Marla slipped out of her own shoes. “Would you like some tea?” she asked. He agreed as she made her way into the kitchen. She returned moments later, seating herself. “It’s funny, Khan is old-fashioned in many ways. All these sumptuous fabrics and pillows, and a tea kettle to go with the kitchen. We’ll know when the water is ready.” She smiled, “I was Ship’s Historian, which might explain part of my fascination with Khan. He is a living representation of one of the darkest periods in human history. The Eugenics War, you know why the Augments lost that war?” she asked. Bones shook his head. All he remembered from history was that the free world managed to turn the tide of the war and win.

“He lost the war because the various Augment nations started to facture. They were all powerful leaders who all thought they should be the ultimate leader. Khan was the first to conquer a nation, Saudi Arabia if I remember correctly, and the last to capitulate. He almost started World War III by launching nuclear warheads before he departed the Earth. He told me of a mysterious man who talked him into simply leaving Earth to its fate,” she said.

“Did he say whom?” Bones asked. The tea kettle whistled as Marla rose gracefully and reentered the kitchen. She returned moments later with a tray containing a white, porcelain kettle and matching cups, a small pitcher containing milk, another containing sugar cubes with a pair of tongs, and yet another containing honey.

“I’m just as old-fashioned, Doctor. I prefer a man in charge in my life. I’m nominally the head-of-household, but Khan is truly in charge,” she poured a cup of tea. “How do you like your tea, Doctor. Do you have another name? I hate being so formal.”

“Leonard,” he replied. “Honey and a little milk, please

Marla prepared his cup before handing it over. Then she served herself. “I’d offer you cookies, but we don’t appear to have any. Leonard, it’s a good name. Anyway, he didn’t say the man’s name, just that his last name was a number. Whoever it was, history doesn’t record it. The long and the short of it is, he launched his family on board the Botany Bay to be found 200 years later. From what Khan has told me, Jim is lucky to have found you,” she said taking a sip of her tea.

“It’s mutual,” he responded. He wondered at the power of this woman who conquered a superman. “You’re a remarkable woman.” He tasted the tea, it was Green Tea. He liked Green Tea and honey was genuine, not replicated. She blushed. “Now you’re home. What’ll you do next?”

“Captain Pike has offered me a teaching position at the Academy. I’ve accepted. I’d like to have a baby, and that would be hard millions of light years from my husband,” she said with a chuckle. They both looked up as the door opened.

Khan’s face looked tired as he entered his home. Bones witnessed the first true emotion he’d seen on the man as he beheld his wife who was rising to her feet. “Marla!” he said with an enormous smile on his face. She practically flew into his open arms. Bones watched with fascination as he kissed and caressed her, heedless of their guest. “Are you home? Are you visiting?” he asked anxiously.

“No, Darling, I’m home for good. Christopher offered me a teaching job,” she told him.

Khan ran a gentle hand through her hair, “About time.” He kissed her again. Bones quietly slipped from the apartment and turned back to Jim’s Penthouse apartment. He entered and found Jim standing behind the couch watching cartoons. Jo and Marina was comfortably ensconced on the couch.

Bones walked over and slung his arm around Jim’s waist. Jim smiled at him and took the hint moving into the kitchen. “I met someone interesting, today,” Bones told him. Jim raised an eyebrow, “Khan’s wife.”

“Ah, you met Marla. She’s a beautiful woman and absolutely devoted to Khan. They’re an inspiration, really,” Jim told him.

“I could see that. I hope we’re that glad to see each other when we’ve been married as long as they have,” Bones said.

“Me too, Bones, me too,” Jim whispered into the kiss. Everything was perfect, all they had to worry about right now was end of term and their wedding.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has gone straight to the dogs! Bones sees a side of Khan he never quite expected to see. And, yes, I was one of millions of 40+ Star Wars fangirls who squealed at the trailer last night. That brief scene with Han and Leia . THAT pairing filled all my teenage fantasies. Oh, sorry, back to the story. Don’t own them (darn J. J. Abrams).

Bones slipped out of the apartment early the next morning. He was taking Seamus, whose living situation still hadn’t been settled, out for a walk. The large dog was missing someone, Bones wasn’t sure who. He was pretty sure it wasn’t him, or Jim, or the kids. The dog heaved a sigh as Bones walked him to the elevator for the ride down. Instead of his normal bodyguard, Khan joined him that morning. “Have a good evening?” Bones asked as they exited the elevator into the lobby.

For the first time, ever, Bones saw Khan smile. “A most pleasant evening, Doctor. I must thank you, Marla rarely has the chance to entertain. She enjoyed the small ritual your presence afforded,” Khan told him. Khan looked relaxed and completely at peace with himself and the universe. He even laughed and petted the dog who licked his hand. Seamus seemed intent on worming his way into everyone’s heart, and he was, admittedly, well on his way. “What are you going to do? His family is due back in two weeks,” Khan pointed out, not really helpfully.

“Maybe we’ll find Frank a puppy,” Bones said with a laugh. Seamus whined. “I’m sorry, boy, we don’t have any choice in the matter. We can’t make either party cooperate. That’s it!” Bones exclaimed. “A new puppy!” Khan gave him a confused look. “I’ll explain later,” Bones told him. Seamus soon took care of his business and they headed back to the apartment.

Two hours later Jim and Bones both exited the building with Khan, Seamus, Marla, and Joachim in tow. Jim was just as baffled as Khan as Bones hailed a cab and they all piled in. “Bones, what did you do?” Jim finally asked.

“Called Seamus’ family, made a bargain with them,” Bones’ curt responses made Jim’s eyebrows crease as they headed out of San Francisco. They pulled up to a large ranch with horses, cows, ducks, chickens, and other critters associated with ranches. This included several breeds of dogs, mostly sheepherding canines. The one who enthusiastically greeted Seamus, however, was an Irish Wolfhound. Another hovercar pulled up behind them. Out piled a family of six, two parents, three boys, and one girl as Seamus barked at them.

“Seamus!” the older boy shouted. The other boys came running toward him and crowded around him. Seamus shamelessly licked and nuzzled the boys as another car pulled up and Frank exited the vehicle. He sighed as the dog broke away from the boys and ran over to Frank. “Seamus?” the little boy asked, before breaking into tears.

The mother sighed, “This is going to be both easy and hard.” Frank laid a hand on the woman’s shoulder as they approached the farmhouse.

A plump woman with dark brown hair and green eyes opened the door and smiled at them. “Ah, you’re here to see the puppies,” she told them.

“Puppies?” all four kids asked in almost unison. Jim laughed at Bones’ duplicity in the matter. Seamus cocked a head at the woman. The kindly woman, named Lily, led them to the back of the house. Two litters of puppies played around the large pen. One litter of Irish Wolfhound puppies and one of Australian Shepherd puppies, ten puppies in all. All three boys looked at each other and virtuously held back as their sister entered the pen. All the puppies came up to lick her face excitedly, but one, a lovely blue colored female Australian Shepherd came up and deposited a rope toy in her lap. They watched her giggle as she picked up the toy and proceeded to play tug of war with the tiny puppy.

“How much are you going to be out on this?” Jim asked Bones.

“Oh, Frank’s fitting this bill. He’s the one taking Seamus home, after all,” Bones said with a laugh. Bones watched as the little girl snapped a collar and leash on the little dog and the gate opened, letting the pair out. The boys walked over and knelt down on the ground to meet the newest member of their family.

“Her name is Stormy,” she said with a laugh. She looked up at Frank, “Thank you.”

Frank smiled back at her, “You’re welcome.” He sighed as the family rose to pile back into the car as another puppy dashed out the open gate and straight toward Seamus. The Irish Wolfhound skidded to a halt in front of Seamus who cocked his head at the tiny puppy. She wagged her tail enthusiastically, barking at the larger dog and shaking her hind end while pressing her front end into the ground. She seemed to be begging the larger dog to play. “I think I’m going home with more than one dog!” Frank said with a laugh.

Seamus barked in agreement as Daisy joined her new family.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day before their wedding, and Jim and Bones are spending one last day together. And Jim has made a choice for his new best man. Carol is a bride! Don’t own them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear France, 
> 
> You stood with us on 9-11; we stand with you on 11-13. Vive la France!
> 
> Starsinger

Chris stood next to Jim as they looked at Bones’ sister’s house. Carol and Matt were getting married at the same ceremony as Jim and Bones. “Well, you’ve lived in bigger, Jim,” Chris commented cheerfully. Matt balked at the size of the mansion before him. He came from a middle class family and the condo he and Carol had bought in the same building as Jim’s was enormous as far as he was concerned.

Jim chuckled. “Well, one day soon you’ll be visiting the palace, Matt. It’s inevitable as Carol’s husband and Marina and the triplets’ stepfather,” Jim told him. Matt swallowed as they headed up the steps to the house.

Sarah opened the door to welcome them to her home. “Welcome, Jim, Chris and Matt. Are you going out to see them one last time before tomorrow?” she asked with a wink.

“Well, I don’t know about Jim and Matt, but I intend to partake of your hospitality tonight. Phillip couldn’t make it tonight,” Chris said. “ _I_ need to be here as Jim’s best man.”

“Is your husband due tomorrow?” Sarah asked.

“I thought you said Chris had a wife,” Matt whispered to Jim.

“Wrong Chris,” Jim said with a laugh. “Admiral Christopher Dowell, his wife is the one suffering from MS.”

“Too many Chris’,” Matt muttered.

“Don’t get me started on the number of Michaels I know,” Jim said. “When is your best man coming in?” Jim asked.

“He’s already here,” Matt said. “Andrew lives here, so he and his wife won’t have far to go.” Jim laughed again. Tomorrow was going to be a good day. They just had to get through tonight, somehow.

Jim headed out the door to the car and Hannah’s home. Bones’ mother had a room set aside for them for tonight. He just had to be out of the house by midnight. Jim shook his head. He would be spirited away around 10, just in time for a bachelor party. “Who’s giving Carol away?” Sarah asked.

Jim smiled. “I am, and she’s giving me away. We thought it would be fitting if we walked down the aisle together with Marina between us,” Jim shrugged. “Marina loves both Matt and Bones, and that was all the approval I needed for Matt. Mom is coming. Since I’m a member of her court, she has an excuse to be here and all the ‘princesses’ present. Did everyone get a headpiece?” he asked.

“A sparkly and pretty, just not the tiaras that Marina and Jo will be wearing,” Sarah said. “Go have fun,” she said as a servant grabbed his bags and headed for a room. “Will I ever see you as the crown prince?”

“In uniform?” he asked. She nodded. “One day it will happen, I promise.”

Jim headed back outside as she grinned. “I bet you look really handsome in that uniform,” she said as she looked up. “Ah, Khan, Jim is headed for mother’s. If you wish to go with him, I can show Marla to your room.”

“That is more than acceptable,” Khan said with a grin. He leaned down to kiss Marla before turning to join Jim in the car. The short ride in the car gave Jim a view of the countryside. It was beautiful, as the Plantation owned by the McCoy family was on the outskirts of Atlanta. Khan and Matt remained silent as they arrived at the house.

Kayley, another of Khan’s people, was inside the home ever vigilant. Khan and Jim nodded to her as Hannah walked over, “Welcome, Gentlemen, your fiancées await in the living room.”

Jim bent down and kissed her on the cheek. “You’re lovely, as always Hannah,” he told her.

Hannah swatted Jim on the arm. “Go on, Jim. You’ll make Leonard jealous.” Everyone laughed as Bones and Carol rose to greet their future spouses. Hannah and Khan watched as kisses were exchanged and quickly made their excuses. Hannah waved them on their ways upstairs to start their honeymoon before they married. They both heard the doors shut as Hannah turned to Khan. We’ll be here for a while. “Would you and Kayley like some tea?” she asked. The other bodyguard entered the room and both agreed

* * *

“Did the presents arrive?” Bones asked as he removed his clothing hastily.

Jim joined him in his haste. “Late last night. The jeweler was inspired and we received some beautiful tiaras, not quite what we had in mind, but worth the price. Jo should be ecstatic,” Jim said. “Mom was impressed.”

Jim turned to find Bones standing in front of him in all his glory. Jim kissed him with need as they both fell into the bed. Bones took control cupping the back of Jim’s head. Jim folded his arms across his chest and let Bones take control. He opened his mouth letting Bones delve into its velvety warmth. They only had a couple of hours and Bones was going to make the most of it, even though they would see each other the next day.

Bones reached down and cupped Jim’s already erect cock. Jim moaned, crown prince or not, Jim was putty in Bones’ hands. Bones pushed Jim onto his back and hovered over him. “You like this?” Bones asked Jim. “You want me to continue?”

“Booooonesssss…” Jim hissed at his question. Bones chuckled as he continued to play with Jim. Bones trailed down Jim’s body licking, biting, and kissing as he went. He reached into the drawer momentarily, seeking out the bottle of lube he’d placed there just for this occasion. His mouth closed over Jim’s erection. Jim spread his legs further allowing Bones access to his entrance. Bones was good at multi-tasking. He sucked Jim’s cock, played with his balls with one hand, and coated his fingers with lube on the other hand. Jim moaned as Bones opened him up with first one finger and then another as Jim’s passage became more open and quite slick.

Jim hit the mattress twice, signaling that he was about to cum. Bones pulled himself up and out of Jim. His own cock felt heavy and he knew he was leaking. He leaned into Jim and positioned himself at Jim’s ass. Jim sighed in bliss as Bones pushed himself into his body. Jim’s breaths quickened as Bones hit his sweet spot. Jim’s hands gripped the bedsheets as Bones continued his movements.

Bones could feel Jim’s body clenching around him as he moved. Nothing ever matched this feeling he got being with Jim. He’d loved Jim even before he knew who he was, and could not see anything changing that. Jim came with him as they both climaxed simultaneously. Bones fell into the bed next to Jim feeling the soft mattress beneath her. Jim cuddled up to him. “I’m going to miss you, tonight,” Jim murmured.

“Yeah, but tomorrow night we’ll be on our way back to Risa,” Bones told him. “Carol and Matt will be coming on the same shp.”

“And we won’t be bothering each other,” Jim said. “Think we’ll see any of the ship?”

“Probably not,” Jim said with a yawn. They fell asleep sure in the knowledge that Hannah or Khan would knock on the door later to make sure Jim would leave in time for his bachelor party.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the big day, and, as usual, the press manages to confuse a few things. Like who’s marrying whom, it is a double wedding, after all. The results send people into laughter. Don’t own them.

“ _Well, ladies and gentlemen, it’s the big day,_ ” a local reporter spoke on the television in the living room. “ _It is the day Count James Tiberius Kirk, a Commander in Starfleet, marries his long-time girlfriend and mother of his four children today. Dr. Leonard Horatio McCoy, a cadet in Starfleet, is marrying an unknown, a Mr. Matthew Johnson. Why the Count has decided to share this day with a cadet, we’re not sure,”_ the woman positively glowed with anticipation.

Jim stopped and stared at the screen. Moments later Winona and Hannah came rushing into living room when they heard howls. Only it was of laughter as they saw Jim rolling on the floor in laughter. “Jimmy! What are you doing?!” Winona asked.

Jim rolled over and grabbed the television remote and rewinding the live broadcast to the previous broadcaster’s comments just in time for Matt and Frank to come in and hear it. Frank lost it, and Matt turned beet red at the broadcaster’s comments. Frank sat on the couch, “Well, I’ve heard the news mess things up before, but this one takes the cake!”

“Shouldn’t we correct them?” Matt asked.

Frank, Jim, and Winona looked at each other. “Naaaaw,” they said in unison.

“They’ll get the hint, eventually,” Winona said with a laugh. She wore a blue halter dress with a deep v-neck. A sheer cover, clasped at the neck and covered with diamonds did well for modesty. Both the dress and the cover were a sky blue that matched Jim’s eyes. Jim wore a deep blue suit with black shoes that had been polished to a shine. Matt had needed help three times with his tie. Marina had stayed here with Jim while Jo had stayed with Bones and Carol.

A throat cleared behind them and they turned. Zeldina stood behind them not so patiently. “The limo is here for you, Matt. Carol will be here shortly, Jim,” she announced.

Marina came running down the stairs in a blue dress that mimicked Carol’s dress. A gold and blue tiara sat atop her blonde curls. She looked imploringly at her father and asked, “Are we leaving yet?”

Jim reached down and picked her up as Matt left. “Not yet, Princess, but we will be very soon,” he told her. She giggled as he put her down. Zeldina came in from the door and nodded at Winona and Frank. They left following a kiss Winona laid on her son. Five minutes later Zeldina lead Jim and Marina to another limo. Five photographers were outside taking picture two of them were the official wedding photographers and the rest came from the local society pages. A count from the Empress’ court marrying in Georgia was the social highlight of the year.

Chris took Marina’s other hand and the four of them walked toward the waiting limo. The driver opened the door Chris, Jim, Marina and Zeldina joined Carol inside. It was a glorious June day as Jim noticed Carol wore a long white dress with gloves for the sleeves. Spaghetti straps held up a scoop neck. She had forgone the veil and wore flowers in her short blonde hair. Christine Chapel sat next to her in a simple burgundy dress and looked lovely as well. Marina wedged herself between her parents as Chris sat next to Jim. Zeldina and Matt sat across from them.

“ _And we have another limo. Maybe it holds more of the wedding party as we’ve seen both Matt and Leonard here already with their best men, Kevin Riley and Andrew Williams along with Leonard’s daughter Jo. And look at this, it’s the bride with her groom? That’s bucking tradition,_ ” she said.

Jim exited the limo and waved to the crowd before he put his hand inside and helped Marina, Christine, and lastly Carol from the limo. Zeldina and Chris stepped out and approached the church. Jim turned to Carol and kissed her hand as Chris held out his arm to Christine as they walked up to the church. Ushers opened the door as Chris and Christine walked ahead of them. Jim turned to both Marina and Carol and held his hand out to Marina. She took his and Carol’s as the entered the building, a huge bouquet held in Carol’s right hand while the left one took Marina’s other hand. They smiled at each before turning to the sound of the Bridal March.

Jo’s giant smile matched that of Marina’s as they marched toward Bones, Matt, and Jo. Jim smiled at them as he walked next to his womenfolk up the aisle. The Episcopal Priest, a woman, stood behind those awaiting them with a smile. Marina stood to one side with Chris while Jo stayed with Bones.

“Dearly beloved,” the priest began. “We are gathered here today to join these people together in holy matrimony. Marriage is a serious commitment that should not be taken lightly.”

The priest spoke on as Matt faced Carol and Bones faced Jim. “Do you, James, take Leonard to be your husband…” she asked.

“Oh, yes, very definitely,” Jim replied.

Laughter greeted this statement as she repeated the question to Leonard, Carol, and Matt. Rings were exchanged as the Priest finally smiled. “It is with great pleasure and the power invested in me that I pronounce you all married. You may kiss the appropriate person,” she announced. More chuckles filled the church as Bones leaned in and kissed Jim. Matt swept Carol into a dip and a kiss. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you James and Leonard McCoy-Kirk, and Matthew and Carol Marcus-Johnson!”

“We did it, Jim,” Bones whispered. “We’re married!”

“Yeah, won’t that reporter be shocked when I walk out with you and not Carol?” Jim asked. Bones couldn’t help it. He started laughing, he’d heard the news that morning as well. Still it was a beautiful day.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception, while great fun is a little untraditional, unless it’s a five year old’s birthday party. Oh, never mind. Don’t own them.

Winona stood at the screen door at Eleanor McCoy’s estate and studied the picture in front of her. She heard Frank beside her murmur, “Are you ready?” She turned and smiled as he opened the door and they both stepped out. Suddenly, Frank cried, “Cannonball!” as he sprinted toward the pool.

_“Are you ready for the summer?_

_Are you ready for the good times?_

_Are you ready for the birds and the bees,_

_The apple trees,_

_And a whole lotta foolin’ around?”_

Winona smiled at her husband’s antics as she headed for the grill where Chris and Phillip were using there manly skills to good work. Everyone was in bathing suits. Jim, Matt, Bones and Carol had “Just Married” on their towels. Carol looked positively radiant in a white bikini, not looking at all like she’d given birth to four children. Jim wore blue swim trunks, Bones wore green swim trunks, and Matt wore black. Marina and Jo played in the pool. Jack played in the shallows with Mrs. Hudson and Peter nearby.

The guests were scattered around the back of the McCoy estate and its Olympic sized swimming pool. All had indulged in Jim’s suggestion that they wear their bathing suits and bring their kids. Although, Frank seemed the biggest kid of them all, playing around in the pool and splashing people randomly. “I’m beginning to think Frank is just an overgrown child,” Winona told Jim as Bones cooked steaks. Andrew, Chris, Kevin, and Christine sat on lawn furniture nearby talking. The atmosphere was relaxed and even Eleanor looked as if she was having a good time. Fifty people decorated the lawn. Winona wore a peach colored one piece with an oversized hat and a wrap around her slim waist.

“You look beautiful, Mom,” Jim spoke quietly. “I’m glad you could make it, Your Majesty,” he said more loudly. “Yes, Frank is a big kid. Should we seat him at the kiddies table?” Jim asked.

“I think he’d enjoy that too much,” Winona told him before giving a gentle squeeze to Jim’s forearm.

Before long Bones announced, “Food’s up!” For wealthy and powerful men and women, the entire population of the backyard made a beeline for nice smelling contents of the grill. Mrs. Hudson wandered over with Jack in her arms. She got a hamburger for herself and a hot dog for Jack. Most of the kids opted for either hamburgers or hot dogs. Marina wanted a shishkabob, and everyone had potato chips with their grilled food.

Gary Mitchell joined Jim and Bones lounging near the pool as they watched Spock looking distinctly uneasy around the water. “I think he believes this to be a waste of water,” Gary told them.

“Not surprising since he comes from a desert planet,” Jim responded cutting his steak with relish. A coke sat nearby within easy reach.

“This was a great idea, Jim. Whose idea was it?” Gary asked.

“Marina’s,” Bones said with a laugh. “She’d been to a friend’s birthday party at a pool, and she kept insisting we needed to have a pool party. When Jo and Peter joined in, we couldn’t argue,” Bones finished.

“Those kids have you wrapped around their little fingers,” Gary replied with a laugh.

“Tell me about it!” Jim replied.

All conversation was suspended as Winona stood. “It is customary for any member of the royal family who marries to receive land and a title. Count James, our cousin, will be no exception. My Lord, you are now the Duke of Napa Valley.” Cheers greeted this statement as Jim walked over to receive his patent of lands and title. He bowed to his mother formally.

“Carol, that means the County of Orange no longer has a Count. You have given the family four beautiful children. I name you and your husband the Count and Countess of Orange County,” Carol walked over with a surprised grin and received her own papers.

“One other thing,” Jim told her. “You remember that resort Bones and I stayed at on Risa several months ago?” Carol nodded. “Here’s your honeymoon, or another trip if you have other plans.” Carol gasped as she opened a packet giving her the trip on any day she and Matt wished.

“Sarah McCoy,” Winona called. The surprised young woman stepped forward in a yellow bikini. “Jim mentioned the possibility that your family might have once held the Duchy including Florida, Georgia, and Alabama. Frank looked up the genealogy of the area, and sure enough, your father’s family, the McPetersons, held the title and lands until a daughter had been failed to be produced 125 years ago. I believe you have three daughters?” Sarah nodded her head as her eldest, a thirteen year old, stood next to her. “I return the title and lands to you and your family,” she told Sarah. She pulled out a large gold and ruby tiara. “This was returned to the crown when your family gave up the title. It is now yours, again,” she placed the tiara on Sarah’s head.

“Well, I need to put this someplace safe, now, don’t I?” Sarah asked with a shaky laugh as her husband, Keith, walked over and kissed her. “Am I going to have to come to court?” she asked.

“Only once a year, it’ll give you a chance to see your brother and his family. And it’ll give your daughters a chance to wear pretty dresses and sparkly tiaras of their own,” Jim told her.

Chris stood up and cleared his throat, “Well, we’ve all agreed that we’re forgoing the ‘best man’ speeches, Jim,” he told them. “There are three of us. So, everyone, raise your cups in a toast.” Everyone scrambled to grab their plastic cups. “To the happy couples, Jim and Leonard, and Carol and Matt!” Everyone joined in the toast. The party followed predictably with the toss of the bridal bouquets, one was given to Jim, and the garter toss. It was interesting to watch Matt and Bones take the garters off their new spouses with their teeth.

Frank laughed, “At least Matt didn’t have to climb up under that dress to get the garter!” Winona whacked him upside the head.

The sun was setting as everyone saw the happy couples off, still in bathing suits. They were headed for hotels for the night and Winona sighed happily as Eleanor joined her. Marina, Jo, and Jack would stay with Eleanor for the two weeks everyone was gone. As they moved out onto the back patio they heard Frank, once again, call “Cannonball!”

“He never did grow up, did he?” Eleanor asked.

“Nope!” Winona finished with a laugh.

_“Are you ready for the summer?_

_Are you ready for the hot night?_

_Are you ready for the fireflies,_

_The moonlit skies,_

_And a whole lotta foolin’ around?_

_No more pencils, no more books,_

_No more teacher’s dirty looks,_

_No more math and history,_

_Summer time has set me free!”_

**Theme song from “Meatballs” starring Bill Murray.**

 

 


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took me this long. I wanted to figure out if I wanted to do the wedding night, or the morning after, or…well, the list goes on. So, trolling gay porn sites recently (see Unexpected Encounters) I found a marvelously juicy piece under the category of “couple’s porn”. So, the morning after it was. Don’t own them.

Bones awoke. They were in the hotel in Downtown Atlanta, and Jim was sound asleep. They were as relaxed as they had ever been. No kids, no cat, no dog, no responsibilities except to enjoy his new husband. He stared at the ring on his left hand. Then he sighed in contentment, his husband. He loved the sound of it. So many of his female friends had dreamed of meeting and marrying “Prince Charming” and he had done just that. His husband, he couldn’t get enough of that word. He bent down and kissed Jim’s bare shoulder before rolling over. He had some business to attend to. He looked at himself in the full-length mirror. He and Jim had been so exhausted that they’d stripped and fallen into bed, sound asleep. Jim had managed to completely strip out of his shirt and pants, Bones still wore his boxers.

Bones pulled off his boxers before returning to the bedroom and looked at Jim. His Royal Highness, the Duke of Nappa Valley, Prince James Tiberius Kirk had managed to roll over onto his stomach uncovering his bare tush. Bones was simply enjoying the view. Curious, Bones strolled over to the door and opened it. Kumara, their current bodyguard, lounged nearby. She nodded at him and grinned and nodded back. She didn’t look like a bodyguard, but he’d seen her take down an attacker, sit on him, and read a book while waiting for the police. She was sitting on the perp while she was waiting. He slipped back inside and crawled back into bed next to Jim. His manhood had the same ideas as he did as returned to kissing Jim’s shoulder, the back of it this time.

Jim moved in response. He seemed to sluggishly head for wakefulness. Bones reached down and caressed Jim’s ass. It promptly wiggled in response. Bones chuckled as Jim woke and blinked blearily up at him. “Morning,” Bones said leaning down for a kiss.

“Morning,” Jim responded. His mouth opened his mouth and his blue eyes sparkled making Bones feel like the most special person on the planet. Bones ran his hands up Jim’s back. “Come ‘ere,” he murmured pulling Bones down into a horizontal position. Bones obliged wrapping his arms around Jim who relaxed into his warm embrace. “I can get used to this, husband,” Jim whispered.

Bones ears sang Jim’s words. “I agree with you, husband,” Bones replied. Jim’s hand caressed Bones’ morning erection and Bones nuzzled Jim’s nose. His hand cupped Jim’s right buttock as the two continued to cuddle. “When’s our shuttle?” Bones asked. They were headed back to Risa. The hotel was just too tempting.

“Oh…1400, and it’s 0900, so we have five hours or so,” Jim responded. “Kumara was told to make sure we’re up and moving by 1300. Khan and Marla are coming as well. They’re having an actual honeymoon. They didn’t get one after they were married. She shipped out two hours later.”

“She’s good for him?” Bones asked.

“The best,” Jim told him. “For Khan anyway.” Jim kissed him again as Bones’ hand wandered back to the crevice between his buttocks. Jim wiggled as he rolled back onto his back and spread his legs. Bones got up and went to his luggage and pulled out the bottle of lube. He moved back to the bed as Jim bent his knees giving Bones a handle to position his legs.

Bones coated the fingers of his left hand before pushing one digit into Jim’s ass. At the same time Jim placed his lips over the head of Jim’s cock. Jim moaned as Bones’ mouth ran down his shaft. His lips swirled around it as Bones’ fingers continued to plunge into his ass. Bones pulled his mouth off and bent his head down far enough to suck Jim’s balls. He could tell Jim was close. Jim was starting to shake. Bones finally let up and came up over Jim’s body, hovering above him. Jim reached up a hand and stroked Bones’ face. Bones kissed him deeply as Jim wrapped his arms around Bones’ neck.

Bones took Jim with one long slide. Bones’ fleeting thought of their first time together, married this was even more wonderful. Jim’s moans mingled with his own as they moved together. Jim’s muscles clenched around his cock, massaging it. Bones was close, he knew it. It didn’t matter. They had the next two weeks to enjoy themselves before the universe would reassert itself. Both men grabbed each other as they came to a mutually satisfactory conclusion.

Bones lay back down next to Jim, drifting back to sleep. Room service and the trip to their Honeymoon would come later. This was a beautiful day and they intended to make the most of it.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start off for their Honeymoon. Don’t own them.

Three couples sat in their respective seats on the shuttle waiting for take-off for the liner, Excelsior. The staff of the shuttle smiled as they all had their arms around each other, being affectionate in one way or another. One of the female staff had picked up the society page of the local newspaper and showed it to her friends. They laughed pointing. Jim rested in Bones’ arms as they kissed. Carol and Matthew sat in a seat two rows back. Carol snuggled comfortably in Matthew’s, and across the aisle Marla happily laid her head on Khan’s shoulder. No one had seen him look so content.

“Did you hear that newscaster?” one attendant asked. “So convinced that Commander Kirk was marrying Mrs. Johnson?”

“I know,” the second one whispered. “And now he’s a Duke,” she said with a wistful sigh.

“What about the Johnsons?” the first attendant asked. “She was made a Countess just for giving the Duke four children.”

“What about the Harrisons?” number two asked.

“Oh, I heard they were married a few years ago. She’s been exploring, Starfleet Lieutenant I think. This is their first chance at a Honeymoon,” number one said.

“Oh, that’s so sweet,” number two replied. The two moved out to secure everything for liftoff. What they didn’t see was Khan keeping a sharp eye on them and everything in the cabin. Two of his people sat in different places on the shuttle.

Marla sighed as she snuggled onto his shoulder. Khan ran a hand through her auburn hair. He was extremely thankful to Captain Pike who had pulled the strings to return her to him. It didn’t hurt that they could practice their baby-making skills on this trip, and keep an eye on his charges. He peered across the aisle at McCoy and Kirk. They seemed intent on a game of tonsil hockey, and he didn’t blame them one bit. Even he had to admit they were a handsome couple. Carol and Matthew seemed intent on cuddling. Carol had spent the better part of a day giving Marla tips on conceiving, and they both hoped her advice would come in handy. Well, they’d have fun trying anyway.

“Gentlepeople, we are about to liftoff. Please strap yourselves in and let go of your respective partners long enough for us to reach orbit,” the flight attendants and many of the passengers chuckled as they buckled themselves in for the short ride up to the Excelsior. Jim and Bones were whispering conspiratorially, like newlyweds. Which was what they were. It was sweet.

They docked and Carol managed to giggle their way out of their straps. Mostly because it took them five minutes to undo each other’s straps. Jim and Bones, and Khan and Marla had had long practice and it took mere moments. They ensure their luggage was headed for their suites before they checked in with the cruise director. With a wink and a nod he directed them to three rooms adjacent to each other. Three bellboys guided them there, showing them where the “Do Not Disturb” signs could be found. They were very happy with their respective tips.

Jim turned from the doorway to find Carol staring at Marla. “What is it?” he asked.

“I think they can stop practicing,” Carol said.

“You think she’s pregnant?” Jim asked with a wide smile.

“Yep! I think it happened the day she got back,” Carol said. “Now, Mat and I are going to give it a shot.” She said with a laugh.

“You shouldn’t have any problems there,” Jim told her, giving her a peck on her cheek. Carol laughed as Bones’ arm appeared from the doorway to wrap possessively around his husband’s arm to pull him back into the room. The suite was spacious for the three day cruise to Risa. A nice, plump king-sized bed dominated the room. A dining table sat nearby. Champagne on ice, a vase with roses, and a box of chocolates were on display. The card on the roses read, “Congratulations to the Newlyweds!”

“Well, they got our names right,” Bones said with a laugh. Jim wrapped his arms around Bones’ waist. “I understand there’s a sauna on board,” Bones whispered.

“I’ll get my towel,” Jim whispered back. Bones chuckled as he too grabbed his towel. One of the things they planned on this trip was the lagoon they hadn’t gotten to because of the hurricane. They’d remembered their bathing suits, barely. Bones slung an arm around Jim’s shoulders as they headed out, bodyguards following. Carol and Mat joined them. “Where are you headed?” Jim asked.

Carol gave a naughty grin, “The Jacuzzi, you?”

“The Sauna,” Bones replied. “Good spots to relax,” he mused.

“That’s what we thought,” Mat said laughing. Khan and Marla’s door remained firmly shut.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to the resort. Don’t own them.

Carol surveyed her surroundings. The resort sat off the beach in the ocean. The gentle curve of the beach glittered golden brown as it sloped into the bluest ocean she had seen outside of Earth. Matt leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head. “Jim and Bones know how to pick ‘em, don’t they?” he asked.

“Where are they going, exactly?” she asked as Khan and Marla, and their own guards followed.

“I heard they were headed they were headed for a Cabana that they had booked before a hurricane blew through last time they were here,” Khan said.

“What happens if there’s another hurricane?” Matt asked.

“This resort has rooms available in case of natural disasters,” Khan replied. His arm slung companionably around Marla’s shoulders as they descended into the resort. Carol stared at the décor around her. Décor that just happened to be the ocean. Marina and Jo would love this place. Jo had become another daughter of her heart. The girl was so sweet, and she hadn’t let being motherless keep her down.

“You’re thinking of the kids,” Matt whispered. “We’ll call them when we get to our rooms.” Carol smiled. Matt was great with the girls, and they loved him. The babies were staying at the palace, they girls and Jack were staying in Georgia, leaving plenty of time for the southern Grandmas to spoil them even more than they were. Somehow, Carol’s and Marla’s flip flops ended up in their shoes as they approached the reservations desk.

The pleasant Risan smiled pleasantly at them before confirming their reservations and calling for a bellboy to help them to their suites. Khan had a small conversation with Marla before heading over to Carol. “May I talk with you?” he asked.

Carol glanced at Matt. “Sure,” she said as Matt nodded. They walked a few feet away before Khan turned back to her.

“I want to marry, Marla,” he told her.

“I thought you married her before she shipped out,” Carol said slightly confused.

Khan grimaced, “I did, but it was a quickie wedding with an even more quickie wedding night. She always wanted a beach wedding. She was robbed of that due to our circumstances.”

“So, you want to throw a surprise wedding in the next two weeks,” Carol said.

“If you could help me, I’d appreciate it,” Khan said. His expression softened. “She is the most incredible woman I’ve ever met.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Carol told him. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. She turned back to her room only to have Matt sweep her up in his arms and carry her over the threshold. “A true romantic,” she said kissing him. She spent the next ten minutes talking to Jo and Marina who had just gotten off the comm with their fathers. They were in their swim suits, having come out of their Grandmother’s pool.

Carol leaned back and sighed before placing a second call to the concierge. She didn’t have a clue as to how to start emergency wedding preparations and felt in over her head. The man on the other end of the comm assured her. “Don’t worry, Ma’am, we do this sort of thing all the time. Give us her measurements and we’ll have a custom bathing suit made for her. Does she like a one piece or a two piece?”

“Let’s go with a two piece,” Carol told him. “The groom won’t mind.” She cut the connection and sent a message off to Jim and Bones. She turned back to her husband with a smile on her face. Everything would be perfect.

* * *

Jim and Bones approached their Cabana. The front door sat upwards from steps leading into the ocean in their own, secluded lagoon. They were wearing nothing but their suitcases. They entered the cabana to find a cozy arrangement. A bedroom blocked off by a curtain sat to the left as a small dining area and a mini bar lay in front of them. Jim smiled and went into the bathroom to pull a towel off and around his waist. Bones found another one as Jim approached the comm and dialed up Hannah.

“Girls!” Hannah called. “Your father is on the comm!” Sarah came in with Jack who reached out to the screen and his father. Sarah laughed. Jo and Marina came running into the room.

“Daddy! Daddy!” they shouted.

Jack smiled and managed a, “Dada!”

“How are our girls?” Jim asked.

“We’re good, Daddy!” Marina announced. “The babies are good too!” she piped up. “Uncle Chris sent me a birthday present, Daddy!” She held up a “Pretty, Pretty Princess” game. Where Chris had found it Jim didn’t even want to guess.

“Just what you wanted, Princess,” Jim told her. “I love you, and I miss you,” he told her.

“I love you too, Daddy,” Marina and Jo responded. They kept the conversation short and sweet having other activities they wanted to get to. Jim picked up his comm and headed for the bedroom, knowing Bones would be following. He sighed as he felt Bones’ arms wind around his waist and he nibbled on his ear.

They were interrupted by a beep of Jim’s communicator. A giant text message flashed on the screen.

Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Johnson

Cordially invite you

To the wedding of

Their bodyguard and his wife

Khan Noonien Singh

And

Marla McGivers-Singh

Sometime next week

On a beach nearby.

Jim laughed. “I wonder whose idea this was?” he asked aloud. “Don’t tell me it was Carol’s or Marla’s. Khan’s a surprisingly romantic man. He always regretted never giving Marla the wedding she deserved.” He turned to Bones after sending back a text that simply saying they’d attend. He wanted as much time alone with his husband as he could possibly get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The invitation was originally in 16 point Blackadder font, and it wouldn't translate into the text box. Oh well.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a beach wedding and all hell breaks loose. One little incident over Vulcan and we’re at war. At least they think they are. Don’t own them.

Jim didn’t know how Carol did it. She managed to rustle up a bikini in the traditional red and gold colors a Sikh bride would wear in a wedding. She even found a Muslim woman on planet who could paint traditional henna designs on Marla’s hands and feet. Marla drew the line at the traditional head covering. She said it was hot enough on the beach as it was. She settled for a broad brimmed hat with a red scarf tying it down. Carol also managed to chase down a gold linen top and pants for Khan. She also managed a red turban to add a little tradition to the outfit.

The ceremony was officiated by a local man who was authorized to perform wedding ceremonies, and the music was Bones. He played the only instrument he could find that he could play, a kazoo. Matt stifled a laugh as he and Carol stood as witnesses along with the officiant’s wife. They all looked up as Jim escorted Marla down the beach to her groom. He turned, kissed her hand, and gave it to Khan, who smiled.

“I’ll make this short. This is a wedding, and we’d like to get to the feast anyway,” he told them. Everyone laughed. “Do you have something to mark this occasion with? I believe you humans you use rings?” Jim fished the rings out of his pocket. “Good, do you, Marla McGivers, take Khan Noonien Singh as your consort?”

“Consort?” Marla asked with a laugh. “Yes, I do.”

“Khan Noonien Singh, do you take Marla McGivers as your wife?” he asked.

“I do,” Khan responded. He was handed Marla’s ring. “With this ring I share with you all that I am and all I will be. I love you.” Jim smiled as he heard Carol sobbing not so quietly.

Marla was given Khan’s ring and she slipped it on his finger. “With this ring I share with you all that I am and all I will be. I love you, too,” she told him.

“Okay, you’re married. What is traditional for human weddings?” the officiant asked. Jim leaned forward and whispered into the man’s ear. “Okay, really? You may kiss.”

The kiss was short, sweet, and interrupted by the sound of Matt blowing his nose. Everyone turned to look at him. “What can I say? I cry at other people’s weddings!” Laughter went around as the wedding party headed off to the wedding dinner. They’d decided to forego the traditional reception in exchange for dinner at the Mermaid Restaurant Jim and Bones had eaten at months earlier. They were the consummate hosts as food and drink went around.

“What happens if we get drunk? I mean, do they expect to swim out?” Khan asked.

“We have personnel to deal with drunken swimming,” their waiter told them treading water beside them. The entire party laughed again as the hostess passed Jim a note. He read it, his eyes widening. Bones watched as he borrowed a pen and wrote a note back before turning back to the table.

“Anything wrong, Jim?” Carol asked.

Bones watched as Jim sighed. “What is it, Jim?” Carol asked.

“I’m sorry, Bones, we’re going to have to cut this short. There’s been an attack in the skies above Vulcan and Starfleet is in need of all its personnel. Captain Pike and the USS Enterprise is swinging by Risa to pick me and Bones up,” Jim told them.

“And me,” Khan said. “I’m not letting you go without a bodyguard,” he told them as Jim opened his mouth.

“There’s one other thing,” Jim said. “There’s been an explosion at the palace as a possible coup is on its way. Federation HQ and Starfleet Academy are on lock-down. Mrs. Hudson added a note that she’s taken the kids and fled to the South American Empire. Good to know they’re safe. No word on the Empress or Frank, or anyone else in the palace.”

“What about us?” Marla asked.

“Stay here,” Jim told her. “Carol, I have some friends that’ll try and get the kids here to Risa. We have two hours to finish here and get dressed, Bones, Khan.” Jim went silent. The festive atmosphere had turned dark as they considered the uncertain future ahead of them.

 


End file.
